


louis ours (louis' bear); manada brac #22

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: manada brac. [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Viendo su granero incendiándose hasta los cimientos, el único lugar en donde encontraba consuelo, Louis se aleja. Pero al hacerlo se lanza directamente en un curso de acontecimientos que alterarán su vida para siempre.Harry Styles había finalmente encontrado a su pareja. En lugar de celebrarlo, el oso estaba luchando por aferrarse al hombre que amaba y evitar que Louis se volviera loco.Mientras los dos atravesaban por la profundidad de terrenos desconocidos, el príncipe de los vampiros está al borde de la locura cuando ingiere sangre contaminada con Liquid Wrath*. Para hacer las cosas peor, algo extra llega a los cuatro líderes de grupo. El caos reina cuando la villa Brac comienza a ser el blanco de multitud de rebeldes que intentan destruir a Maverick y a su manada.(*. Liquid Wrath, literalmente, liquido furioso, o ira liquida, pero como es el nombre con el que designan una droga se deja el original.)En la lucha por proteger y mantener junto lo viejo y lo nuevo, un híbrido nace.





	louis ours (louis' bear); manada brac #22

**Author's Note:**

> Vigésimo primero de la serie Manada Brac.  
Escrito por Lynn Hagen.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Antes de leer recordar revisar el orden de lectura de los libros.

**MANADA BRAC.  
EL OSO DE LOUIS.**

_**«¡J**oder, joder, joder!»_

Louis levantó sus brazos sobre la cabeza mientras veía a Harry Styles caminar, alejándose del porche del frente. Louis pateó la puerta del frente con su bota, golpeando al mismo tiempo la puerta con su puño.

¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo en su vida últimamente? ¿Su tío era un maldito traficante de drogas? ¿En qué tipo de loco mundo había entrado? No podía creer que Maverick hubiera descubierto drogas en el granero que Louis había usado durante muchos años como un refugio cuando necesitaba alejarse de todo. Y su motocicleta, la que le había dado paz a su mente cuando trabajaba en ella. Se había ido. Quemada en un montón de inútiles piezas fundidas dentro del establo.

—¿Eres tú, Louis? —dijo su mamá desde arriba de la escalera. Louis movió su frente de un lado a otro sobre la pared, apoyando las manos a los lados. Usando la pared de apoyo de su exhausto cuerpo. Louis suspiró, bajó la vista a sus botas mientras deseaba estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí, ahora. Demasiado había sucedido al mismo tiempo, y sentía que su vida estaba fuera de control.

Harry Styles sólo caminó alejándose, saliendo de su vida, y Louis estaba desgarrándose entre dejarlo ir o ir tras él, insistirle al hombre que se quedara. —¡Joder! —Golpeó con las palmas la pared.

—Louis, ve a la cama —su madre le gritó desde arriba.

Louis se alejó de la pared y vio hacia arriba de las escaleras. Era asombroso, los bomberos estaban afuera apagando el incendio cuyas flamas engullían el granero, y su madre estaba en su recámara actuando como si nada malo sucediera en el mundo.

Louis se giró y abrió a la puerta del frente, saliendo al porche justo cuando las últimas flamas eran sofocadas. Su papá estaba hablando con el jefe de los bomberos que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por descubrir lo que realmente le había sucedido a la estructura.

Su tío Clark había estado usando el granero para hacer una droga llamada Liquid Wrath. Louis había entrado al granero enojado porque su tío estuviera haciendo algo así y trató de arrancar todos los químicos del granero. Desafortunadamente, él no sabía que la mierda era tan inestable. Por lo tanto, el granero se incendió. Él veía a su papá hablar, sus brazos se movían alrededor animadamente mientras señalaba el granero y entonces a la casa.

Ellos lo descubrieron. Los bomberos podían ver el laboratorio de química que su tío había establecido y sabían que el papá de Louis estaba lleno de mierda. Justo ahora, a Louis no le importaba una jodida. Ya había perdido demasiado esa noche.

Le dio una última mirada al granero y se alejó, recorrió el camino de tierra, alejándose de la casa y de lo que había sucedido ahí. Su espalda aun le dolía, porque Maverick lo derribó. El hombre era demasiado malditamente grande como para tratar a Louis como si fuera un balón de futbol. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que los químicos del granero podían explotar? En primer lugar, eso nunca debió haber estado ahí, y esto nunca hubiera sucedido.

Louis no tenía a dónde jodidos ir cuando tomó la calle principal, pero era mejor que seguir en casa ahora. Vio a una camioneta circulando despacio, acercándosele, las luces de la camioneta lo cegaron mientras Louis se hacía a un lado del camino.

Gruñó cuando los frenos de la camioneta rechinaron fuertes, indicando que el conductor se detenía. —Hey, ¿quieres dar un paseo?

Louis caminó lentamente mientras veía la mierda de camioneta azul oxidada acercarse en el camino a él. No reconocía al hombre, pero maldición si el jodido no gritaba pervertido. —No gracias.

El pervertido se asomó por la ventanilla, palmeando la puerta del conductor. —Puedo hacer que valga tu tiempo.

Louis podía sentir un tic formarse en su mandíbula. Esa noche ya se había ido al excusado. No necesitaba a un pervertido siguiéndolo por el maldito camino. —Dije no, ahora lárgate con una jodida. —Louis pasó su mano por su corto cabello, movió los ojos por un segundo y siguió su camino a ninguna parte.

La camioneta comenzó a moverse lentamente, las llantas en una perezosa rotación mientras el pervertido lo seguía por el desierto camino de la Villa Brac. —Puedo ayudar a que calmes tus preocupaciones —el hombre dijo con un meloso tono—. Deja de jugar al rudo y déjame darte un aventón.

_«¡Eso es!»_ Louis cruzó la calle, los frenos rechinaron cuando el pervertido detuvo la camioneta, sonriendo triunfante y con los ojos llenos de lujuria. Louis miró directo a la cara del hombre señalándolo con su dedo mientras gruñía. —¿Me veo como una victima desamparada? Mido un metro sesenta y siete y peso sesenta kilos. Si no te largas con una jodida de aquí, voy a mostrarte la mala noche que realmente he tenido.

Louis golpeó con su mano la puerta y entonces cruzó a un lado del camino, alejándose de la camioneta y viendo a todos lados. Louis no podía entender cómo su encerrada ira estaba saliendo. Normalmente él era muy relajado.

Pensándolo bien, sí, lo era.

Su calma se quemó hasta los cimientos, llevándose su apreciada motocicleta. Su jodido tío era un traficante de drogas que probablemente no sobreviviría esta noche después de lo que Maverick le haría. Su padre era un imbécil homofóbico que no le daba un gramo de atención a nadie aparte de a sí mismo, y el hombre que él quería, pero con el que él estaba demasiado asustado para comprometerse, sólo salió de su vida. Oh si, él sabía por qué estaba exactamente listo para masticar clavos y escupirlos sobre el pervertido.

Suspiró y siguió caminando. No iba a dejar salir toda su ira cuando no había una cosa que pudiera hacer con eso, eso no le sentaba bien.

Está bien, quizás él podría hacer algo acerca de Harry, pero era una historia totalmente diferente.

Louis dejó de caminar y miró alrededor, viendo sólo grandes pastos y el bosque. Amaba vivir en el campo. Qué mal que tenía que experimentarlo bajo el pulgar de su padre. Era cierto que él era lo suficientemente mayor para vivir por su propia cuenta. ¿Pero a dónde iría y con qué dinero?

Quizás era tiempo de conseguir un trabajo. Ese era un pensamiento que necesitaba considerar seriamente. Pero Louis sabía que tomar decisiones cuando estaba emocionalmente alterado era siempre una mala idea. Eso era por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para alejar a Harry Styles. Cada vez que veía al hombre alrededor, sus emociones se alteraban.

Harry le hacía sentir cosas que Louis no quería examinar demasiado de cerca. Los compromisos eran algo que realmente nunca le agradaron. Se sentía atado cada vez que alguien trataba de comprometerse de una u otra manera.

Eso era casi una sensación sofocante, sin embargo su papá lo había hecho comprometerse de alguna u otra manera.

Louis pasó sus manos por sobre su cabeza mientras volvía a tomar el camino. No podía ni siquiera comprometerse a decidir a dónde vagabundear. Eso era por lo que su motocicleta nunca estuvo totalmente ensamblada, excepto una vez. Louis no podía comprometerse con tener un trabajo.

—Es demasiado tarde humano, para salir a vagabundear.

Louis gruñó suavemente. Si era ese pervertido de nuevo, iba a enseñarle una lección acerca de acosar a la gente. Esperen, ¿él dijo humano? Louis giró la cabeza lentamente, viendo sobre su hombro a alguien que nunca había visto antes, sonriéndole.

Sólo genial. Otro bicho raro. ¿Qué estaba pasando esta noche para que salieran todos los locos? —Jódete. —Louis sabía que eso no era cortés, pero la cortesía se había alejado de él con todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. La cortesía podía besarle el culo.

—Eso no fue muy cortés. —El hombre le dijo a Louis acercándose más.

Louis bufó y se encogió de hombros. —Justo estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero después de lo que he pasado esta noche, me importa una mierda.

—Debería.

Louis tensó la mandíbula cuando vio colmillos de vampiro en la boca del tipo. Había tenido suficiente con que los Styles y Maverick hubieran tratado de convencerlo de que las criaturas paranormales existían. Ya había escuchado toda la historia acerca de eso.

Pero entre más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta que ellos estaban llenos de mierda. No podía ser verdad y Louis no iba a tragarse nada de eso. Tenía suficiente de gente que estaba tratando de engañarlo. No estaba seguro de que su punto de vista fuera el correcto, pero descontó todo eso.

Ahora, ese tonto también trataba de engañarlo.

Alguna gente tomaba esa mierda demasiado en serio. Había oído de algunas personas que iban con sus dentistas para que sus dientes parecieran colmillos, pero Louis nunca había visto de cerca a nadie que los tuviera. —No me impresionan.

—Un verdadero cínico, por lo que veo. —El hombre se rió—. Puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión muy fácilmente.

—Preferiría que no. Mi lista de jodidas cosas que me han sucedido se ha triplicado en las últimas horas. ¿Por qué no vas y se los muestras a esas vacas de allá? Ellas estarán más impresionadas de lo que yo lo estoy ahora. —Louis señaló a los pastizales—. Hay algunas vacas pastando, aunque parece que a ellas no les importa el mundo.

El hombre siseó, mostrando completamente sus colmillos a Louis. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese tipo? ¿Estaba tan desesperado por mostrar su trabajo dental? Louis se enderezó, esperando que el imbécil se fuera y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Quizás si caminaba lo suficiente, se alejaría de toda esa colección de locos que lo estaban enfureciendo.

Sorpresa, es probablemente la mejor palabra que pudiera describir la situación cuando el delgado extraño tomó su brazo y lo giró. Para ser un tipo delgado era un infierno de fuerte. Louis estaba impresionado. 

—Suéltame, imbécil. —Louis se apartó y golpeó la mandíbula del extraño. Si el hombre le había puesto la mano primero, él tenía el derecho de defenderse.

—¿Por qué infiernos hiciste eso? —El tipo tomó su mandíbula, moviéndola de un lado a otro y entonces abrió más la boca.

—¿Por qué pusiste las manos en mi? —Louis preguntó mientras veía los colmillos del jodido.

—Porque te estabas yendo. ¿Qué infiernos creías? —El extraño movió las manos animado—. Alejarte es una descortesía cuando alguien te está hablando.

Quizás Louis debería de haberse ido a la cama como su mamá sugirió. Esa noche se estaba volviendo más extraña de lo que había sido antes. Louis había tenido suficiente de una noche de aventuras con el incendio del granero, el traficante de su tío, Harry yéndose, el pervertido en la camioneta, y ahora este tipo. ¿Qué infiernos más podía sucederle esta noche?

—Eso es lo que normalmente hago cuando alguien me muestra su irrazonable trabajo dental —dijo Louis dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar...de nuevo.

—Yo–yo sólo tengo hambre. No voy a lastimarte —el tipo declaró.

Louis dejó de caminar y se carcajeó. Se carcajeó fuerte ante las palabras del hombre. No estaba seguro de por qué se estaba riendo, pero no podía detenerse. Quizás todo finalmente lo había atrapado y había perdido la cabeza. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Louis se reía tan duro que se inclinó y colocó sus manos en la cintura, lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

El extraño con colmillos comenzó también a reírse, pero Louis podía decir que el tipo no tenía idea de por qué se estaba riendo. Joder, hombre, tampoco Louis tenía idea. 

—¿Por qué nos estamos riendo? —el hombre finalmente preguntó.

—No tengo idea —Louis confesó—. Debe de estar en el aire.

—Oh. —El delgado hombre miró alrededor como si pudiera ver la razón de su diversión como una entidad viva y que respiraba. Louis sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó. Algo de su estrés había desaparecido con las carcajadas, pero ni de cerca fue suficiente para hacer que la tensión en su cuerpo retrocediera.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Sólo vagabundeaba, ¿tú?

—Igual. —Louis extendió su mano—. Mi nombre es Louis.

—Dudley. —El extraño le estrechó la mano.

—¿Dudley? —Louis se rió mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre—. No te ves como un Dudley. ¿Por qué no te digo solo D?

—Está bien. —D se encogió de hombros. Louis lo vio más cuidadosamente. D era alto y muy delgado. El hombre podía ganar algunos kilos e ir al gimnasio. Quizás también consumir gran cantidad de carbohidratos.

—En tanto mantengas tus dientes en ti mismo, eres bienvenido a caminar conmigo.

D lo veía suspicaz, pero asintió. —Trato. Pero necesito alimentarme. Realmente estoy hambriento.

Louis vio al tipo, preguntándose por qué seguía pretendiendo ser un vampiro. —Ve y chupa a una vaca. —Se rió mientras mostraba sobre su hombro con el pulgar a las vacas. 

—Eww. No hay manera. —D se estremeció y miró a Louis—. Tú chuparías a una.

—Yo no soy quien dice necesitar sangre. —Louis se detuvo cuando D se detuvo y lo veía fijamente. Comenzó a caminar...de nuevo.

—Espera —D le gritó y corrió para alcanzar a Louis—. En serio necesito alimentarme.

—Bien, entonces ve y chupa al lobo de allá. —Louis señaló con su mano el bosque.

D tropezó y tomó a Louis del hombro, su cabeza giró. ―¿Qué lobo?

—El que está justo ahí —Louis dijo mientras señalaba a un extremadamente grande lobo que lentamente los seguía. ¿Era su imaginación o el lobo realmente los estaba vigilando?

—Oh infiernos. Eso no es un lobo. Bueno lo es, pero él es un shifter —D dijo y tomó el brazo de Louis—. Tenemos que correr.

Louis jaló su brazo y siguió viendo al enorme lobo. —Si nosotros corremos, él nos cazará. Sólo sigue caminando.

—Pero no entiendes...

—Entiendo que mi noche se está poniendo imposiblemente más extraña a cada momento. Entonces quizás si caminamos a casa de la abuela, el lobo puede que nos deje.

D tomó el brazo de Louis de nuevo, haciendo que Louis se detuviera. —Esto no es cuestión de risa. Él es un _shifter_. —D dijo la última palabra dramáticamente, como si eso pudiera hacer que Louis entendiera de qué infiernos estaba hablando D.

Louis inclinó la cabeza a un lado y se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose de qué jodidos hablaba D. —¿Y qué es un shifter? 

D lo agarró. —Un hombre que puede cambiar a lobo. O al contrario, realmente no estoy seguro, y no me quedaré a descubrirlo.

Louis pasó sus manos por la cara, la cama ahora parecía haber sido una mejor opción. Él sabía que los osos podían vagabundear por el bosque. Los Styles parecían amistosos con uno. ¿Pero lobos? ¿Y ahora D estaba diciendo que ellos podían cambiar a hombres?

Esa era la misma basura que todo el mundo trató que tragara. ¿Sería él el único cuerdo por aquí? Habría algo en el agua o algo así. Todo el mundo seguía diciendo cosas acerca de hombres que podían cambiar a animales y otras extrañas mierdas.

Louis estaba realmente cansado de eso.

Quizás él seguía tirado en el suelo después de que Maverick lo derribó. Eso podría explicar todo esto. Él estaba acostado en el suelo bajo el gran hombre, con una conmoción. Eso se oía más plausible y más cuerdo que lo que D estaba diciendo.

—Está bien —Louis le gritó al lobo—. Si eres un shifter, cambia.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? —D gimió, jalando el brazo de Louis—. ¿Por qué lo provocas?

—Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer con mi tiempo. —Louis gruñó. Eso era cierto. De cualquier manera, ¿A dónde infiernos se dirigía?

A ningún lado.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Nada. 

Louis trastabilló hacia atrás cuando un hombre apareció frente a sus ojos. Y estaba jodidamente desnudo. Louis parpadeó y entonces vio al lobo de nuevo. —Oh infiernos —Louis gritó, tomó a D de la cintura y comenzó a correr. No había manera en el infierno que fuera testigo de un lobo cambiando a hombre ante sus ojos.

_«¡Ni una jodida manera!»_

Sólo estaba tan loco como todos los demás ahora.

—Te lo dije —D jadeaba mientras corría al lado de Louis.

Si D estaba diciendo la verdad acerca de eso, si todo el mundo le había dicho la verdad, entonces Louis tenía a un maldito vampiro corriendo a su lado.

Rápidamente soltó la cintura del chico. Esa lista de extrañas y jodidas cosas que le estaban sucediendo estaba empeorando con cada segundo.

Louis notó que el lobo corría a un lado del bosque, pero no cruzó el camino ni siguió detrás de ellos. Louis lentamente disminuyó el ritmo, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tomar aire. No estaba acostumbrado a todo ese maldito ejercicio.

—¿Por qué infiernos bajas el ritmo? —D preguntó mientras seguía corriendo—. ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué parte de _shifter _no entendiste?

Louis se encontró de nuevo inclinado con las manos en sus rodillas. Solamente que esta vez él trataba de calmar el ritmo de su corazón. —Joder. No podemos correr tan rápido como él. Si él nos va a comer, te lanzaré a ti primero.

D colocó sus manos en las caderas y miró fijamente a Louis. —Jesús, gracias. Pero creo que tú eres el único que está en problemas. 

—¿Por qué? —Louis preguntó, poniéndose finalmente de pie, tomando una profunda respiración mientras el sudor bajaba por su cabeza. Lo que no daría por algo de brisa ahora.

—Porque yo no tengo que correr más rápido que el lobo. Sólo tengo que correr más rápido que tú. —D se rió y se alejó. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y le hizo señas a Louis.

—No te atrevas —dijo Louis en tono de advertencia mientras veía sobre su hombro al enorme lobo que los vigilaba desde el bosque.

—¿Por qué no? Tú querías que se alimentara de mí.

Louis hizo un guiño ante el dolor en el tono de voz de D. Él estaba bromeando. Él no quería lastimar los sentimientos del pobre chico, er, vampiro. Joder si eso no era la cosa más extraña de esa noche. Se sentía como si estuviera caminando por un universo paralelo o algo así. No había manera que todo esto fuera real.

—Yo no hablaba en serio —Louis confesó mientras veía hacia los bosques. Le hizo señas al lobo indicándole que quería que se acercara a ellos.

—¿Por qué no cambias y me dices qué jodidos quieres? ―Louis gritó.

D levantó las manos al aire y caminó en círculos viéndose como si fuera a tener una crisis nerviosa. —Has perdido la maldita cabeza. ¡Los vampiros y los shifter son enemigos!

Louis bufó y movió los dedos entre ellos dos. —Entonces somos dos contra uno.

D lo miró en shock. —¿Realmente quieres ayudarme? ¿Después de que traté de alimentarme de ti?

—Amigo, no trataste de alimentarte de mí. Recuerda eso. 

—Hablas sobre esto muy bien. ¿Tratas mucho con lo paranormal?

—No, así que no me lo recuerdes o realmente empezaré a delirar.

—Debidamente anotado.

Louis tenía que pensar en la manera de salir de esto. Estaba parado al lado de un vampiro y esperando que un lobo del otro lado del camino cambiara a hombre. Estaba muy seguro que no había un manual sobre cómo salir de esa situación.

—¿Por qué no cambia? —Louis le preguntó a D.

—Si, porque yo estoy con shifters todo el tiempo —D resopló—. ¿Cómo infiernos se supone que sepa?

—Creo, que no tienes que ser tan cínico. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? —Louis se mordió un lado de su labio mientras veía de D al lobo. Tenía que haber una explicación lógica. ¿Por qué el lobo no cambiaba a hombre?

No es que Louis estuviera emocionado por ver el cambio de nuevo. Tenía que admitir, eso había sido cool y aterrador al mismo tiempo. Louis no estaba seguro si quería verlo de nuevo o si se desmayaría ante la imposibilidad.

—Si supiera lo que se supone deberíamos de hacer, no estaríamos aquí discutiendo sobre el tema.

Louis tenía que encontrar la manera de atraer al lobo. La criatura realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo. Pero era aterrador como el infierno que lo siguiera.

Louis giró la cabeza cuando las luces iluminaron el camino, a él y a D cuando el vehículo empezó a bajar la velocidad.

Louis gruñó. Si una cosa más sucedía esa noche, él iba a patear el trasero de alguien sólo para aliviar el estrés. 

—Uh, ¿deberíamos de correr de nuevo? —D preguntó.

—No estoy seguro, pero al parecer nuestro amigo de ahí va a cruzar el camino. —Louis señaló hacia el lobo que avanzaba.

¿Por qué no se había ido a la cama? 

🥀

Harry Styles frenó cuando vio a su pareja al lado de un extraño y un jodido lobo que se acercaba a ellos.

¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo?

Nada parecía correcto en esa situación y a Harry no le gustaba el hecho de que Louis fuera parte de eso.

Se suponía que Louis estaba seguro en su casa. Bueno, tan seguro como podía estar en casa, considerando todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. Pero Harry no esperaba encontrar a su pareja en un lado del camino con un extraño y un shifter.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede? —Harry preguntó saliendo de la cabina y cerrando la puerta de la camioneta. Sus caninos ya se mostraban, y sus garras de oso salieron mientras Harry rodeaba el frente de la camioneta.

—Justo lo que necesitaba. Juro que la maldita lista está creciendo con cada minuto —Louis bufó mientras él y el extraño se alejaban... ¿juntos? A Harry no le gustó eso, ni un poco.

—¿Qué lista? ¿Y quién infiernos es él? —Harry señaló al hombre al lado de su pareja. Podía ver el shock en la cara de su pareja pero estaba demasiado enojado para cubrir sus garras y colmillos ahora. ¿Louis se daría cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba? ¿Quién lo estaba acompañando? No había manera de que su pareja pudiera saber que estaba cerca de un shifter.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el extraño, y fue cuando Harry vio los colmillos. 

_«Oh, infiernos no»._

—Ven aquí, Louis. —Harry señaló un lugar frente a él.

Louis sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y dio otro paso hacia atrás. —Prefiero arriesgarme con el vampiro. ¿Qué infiernos eres, Harry?

Así que su pareja lo sabía. Saber eso hizo que Harry viera rojo.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó el vampiro, moviendo su cabeza entre Louis y Harry.

Enojó a Harry que su pareja y el vampiro pareciera que fueran amigos. ¿Eso no significaba que Louis le permitiera al vampiro beber de él? Harry inclinó la cabeza, buscando heridas en el cuello de su pareja. Desde la distancia no se veía nada. Pero eso no quería decir que no hubiera.

Harry mantuvo la vista en el lobo que estaba a sólo unos pasos de él. No estaba seguro acerca del papel que jugaba el shifter en todo esto, pero él no iba a bajar la guardia. Si era uno de los lobos de Maverick, entonces no tendría que preocuparse. Pero dado que él realmente no conocía bien a la manada de Maverick, no quería correr ningún riesgo.

Harry avanzó con la intención de tomar a Louis hasta que oyó un bajo gruñido de advertencia viniendo del lobo. Se detuvo inmediatamente. Tan grande como era, no era tan estúpido para enfrentar a un lobo estando Harry en su forma humana; especialmente uno que parecía estar cuidando su territorio.

Los instintos protectores de Harry se fueron al techo. Mostró sus dientes y le gruñó al lobo mientras señalaba con su dedo a Louis. —¡Mio!

La feroz mirada del lobo desapareció e inclinó la cabeza.

—Mira, ¿por qué no cambias y hablamos? 

El lobo vio a Louis y al vampiro correr a un lado de la camioneta mientras cambiaba. Un momento después un alto hombre rubio estaba ahí... desnudo. Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de que un hombre estuviera desnudo ni a un kilometro de su pareja. Se apresuró a la camioneta y tomó los pantalones de hacer ejercicio que siempre mantenía en la caja de la camioneta y se los lanzó al hombre desnudo.

Cuando vio a su pareja, Louis estaba con la boca abierta. —Él realmente puede cambiar.

—Si, él es un lobo shifter —Harry dijo, mientras veía sobre su hombro al extraño. Gracias a Dios, él estaba vestido. Harry odiaría matar al jodido sólo por estar desnudo frente a su pareja.

Louis lo veía fijamente. —¿Qué eres tú?

—Ya te lo dije, soy un oso.

Louis se veía como si estuviera reflexionando sobre la información. Harry podía ver las ruedas girar lentamente. —El oso que vi en el bosque cuando buscábamos a Alex, ¿quién era?

—Riley.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Si.

—Mira —dijo Louis señalando a Harry con un dedo—. Deja de contestar con monosílabas, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para no enloquecer, así que ayúdame. Que ustedes trataran de convencerme de que la gente podía cambiar a animales, es una cosa. Realmente ver que sucede le da una luz totalmente nueva al tema.

Harry exhaló fuerte mientras se frotaba la parte de atrás del cuello. Esta conversación la había planeado tener con su pareja, pero no tan pronto y definitivamente no frente a testigos, al menos no con extraños. 

Había creído que Louis lo había aprendido de su familia y de Maverick cuando ellos le hablaron sobre el mundo paranormal. Aparentemente su pareja había cambiado de opinión. Eso sólo complicaba lo de que eran pareja.

—Ven aquí, tenemos que hablar en privado. —Harry señaló con su cabeza hacia un lado mientras comenzaba a caminar por el bosque. Podía ver al vampiro verlos con curiosidad, pero Harry lo ignoró. El vampiro era el problema del lobo. Si él había leído correctamente al rubio. Esperó pacientemente a que Louis se tomara su tiempo y cruzara el camino.

—Estoy escuchando —Louis dijo mientras se mantenía a cierta distancia.

—No tienes que temerme. No cambiaré ni te atacaré. ―Harry estaba irritado de la temerosa manera en la que Louis reaccionaba con él. Su pareja se veía listo para huir, eso hacía que Harry estuviera listo para cazarlo. Él se estaba tensionando, preparándose para la cacería, listo para correr hacia Louis y mostrarle quién era el Alfa de los dos. —No huyas —le advirtió en un bajo tono.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a lastimarme? —Louis dio un paso hacia atrás, su cuerpo hervía.

—No huyas. —Harry sacudió la cabeza y le advirtió a su pareja una vez más.

_«¡Joder!»_

Louis corrió.

Harry cambió y salió a cazarlo. Eso fue instintivo. Algo que él no podía evitar ni siquiera si lo hubiera intentado. Louis vio sobre su hombro, gritando mientras aumentaba el ritmo. Harry aumentó la velocidad, llegando en un momento sobre Louis. 

—¡No me comas! —Louis gritó cayendo al suelo. Harry mentalmente rodó los ojos y circuló a su pareja. Le había advertido.

Dos veces.

—¿Qué infierno le estás haciendo? —el vampiro gritó y corrió detrás de ellos. Harry rugió deteniéndose sobre su pareja y jalándolo entre sus patas. Nadie que fuera una amenaza se acercaría. Se paró en sus patas traseras, gruñéndole al vampiro, advirtiéndole que se alejara.

—Ven aquí —el lobo le gritó al vampiro.

Harry soltó un corto gruñido, defendiendo lo que era suyo. Louis estaba moviéndose hacia atrás como un cangrejo. Lo que hizo que Harry trabajara más duro en proteger a su pareja. Ahora había más espacio que tenía que cubrir y Harry comenzaba a irritarse. Había demasiada gente alrededor de su pareja.

Harry se giró cuando llegó su hermano Bryce en su camioneta. Dio un alto gruñido de advertencia hacia su hermano.

—¿Qué infiernos sucede aquí? —Bryce preguntó mientras salía de la camioneta y lentamente caminaba hacia Harry.

—El oso está tratando de comerse al humano. —El vampiro señaló hacia Harry—. Louis es mi amigo. No quiero que se lo coma.

Bryce vio al vampiro, al lobo y entonces a Harry, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su cara. —Seguro que no sabes cómo salir de esto, ¿verdad?

Harry gruñó de nuevo, pero Bryce lo ignoró. —Si, sé que Louis es tu pareja. No voy a acercarme a él.

—¿Soy su qué? —Louis veía a Harry como si tuviera dos cabezas. Harry se enojaba más a cada momento. Él quería explicarle todo esto a Louis, pero parecía que todo el mundo estaba haciendo su trabajo.

—Uh, ¿tomo eso, como que no te advirtió sobre ese hecho? —Bryce preguntó mientras caminaba hacia atrás levantando las manos frente a él—. Olvida lo que dije.

—¿Su pareja? —La cabeza del vampiro giró y vio a Louis—. Qué cool es eso.

Harry trató una vez más que al rugir todo el mundo se callara. Eso fue inútil cuando el vampiro seguía ahí hablando, sólo por esta vez quería ser él el que hablara con Louis. —Él es tu pareja. Lo que significa que el destino los unió a ambos. Los emparejó de por vida.

—Oh, infiernos no —Louis gritó mientras lograba ponerse de pie—. Él es un maldito oso, por si nadie de aquí lo ha notado. No lo hago con animales. —Louis se giró y caminó alejándose de todos.

Harry cambió, sin importarle estar desnudo. Obviamente al lobo le importó, gruñó y se giró hacia el vampiro. Harry los ignoró a todos mientras cazaba a Louis.

—Louis, espera.

—Jódete, Harry. He tenido suficientes sorpresas para una noche. —Louis aumentó el ritmo tratando de alejarse de él. Harry había tenido suficiente. Tomó el brazo de Louis, girando a su pareja frente a él.

—Mira, siento que hayas tenido una noche difícil, siento si agrego más a eso. Esa no es mi intención. —Harry acunó la cara de Louis, sintiéndose rechazado cuando Louis se alejó. Vio el miedo en los ojos de su pareja antes de que Louis se alejara. Eso le decía a Harry que tendría que luchar por una oportunidad. Si su pareja lo hubiera visto con indiferencia, entonces Harry sabría que tratar con su pareja podría ser una causa perdida. 

—Mira —Louis suspiró—. Sé que tienes buenas intenciones. Sólo que no hago compromisos.

El corazón de Harry se hundió ante las palabras de Louis. ¿Cómo iba a reclamar a ese hermoso humano y llevarlo a casa, si su pareja no hacía compromisos?

Esto se complicaba más a cada momento. Harry sabía que el destino había elegido a Louis para él, pero él no estaba seguro de que luchando pudiera ganar a Louis. El hombre obviamente no quería ser molestado y eso lo decía claramente.

Normalmente Harry no renunciaría, pero la felicidad de su pareja era la única cosa que le preocupaba a Harry. Eso desgarraba su corazón en dos partes, pero si Louis realmente no quería tener nada que ver con él, entonces Harry ya no lo molestaría más.

Harry sentía como si dejara una gran parte de si mismo al alejarse. —No te preocupes, no te molestaré de nuevo. —Se giró y regresó hacia su camioneta, forzándose a no ver hacia atrás. Se pateaba su propio trasero por renunciar tan fácilmente, pero él no iba a forzar a nadie, mucho menos a su pareja.

Louis sabía dónde vivía si él quería a Harry.

—Hey —el vampiro gritó mientras corría detrás de Louis. Harry llegó junto a su camioneta y vio lo que el lobo hacía. El rubio veía al vampiro y luego a Harry.

—Mira al parecer ninguna de nuestras parejas nos quiere.

Harry podía oír la tristeza en la voz del hombre. Él sabía cómo se sentía el shifter. Era una jodida situación cuando una pareja rechazaba a su otra mitad. —Mi nombre es Harry. ¿Puedo llevarte a algún lugar? 

—Soy Sloane. —El lobo señaló con la cabeza al par que se alejaba mientras se dirigía a la camioneta de Harry—. ¿Estarán ellos a salvo juntos?

—Parece que ellos se necesitan uno al otro ahora. Mi pareja no estaría con alguien al que sintiera como una amenaza. —Harry ya había aprendido mucho de él.

Louis era un hombre de carácter, no era grande como Harry lo era, pero era lo suficientemente testarudo. Y Harry tenía la sensación de que su interferencia, sin importar si era justificada, no sería bienvenida.

Vio a Bryce sacudir la cabeza y subir a su camioneta y alejarse. Sabía que su hermano no entendía por qué no había cazado a Louis, pero en cierta manera Harry tampoco lo entendía. Sus sentimientos estaban ahora hechos un lío, todo eso había hecho que a Harry le doliera la cabeza.

—Me dirigía hacia la casa de la manada de Maverick Brac para preguntarle si me puedo unir a su manada. ¿Sabes dónde vive? —Sloane preguntó mientras subía al asiento del pasajero.

Harry asintió. —Todo el mundo conoce a Maverick.

Vio en dirección hacia donde su pareja caminaba y tenía la urgencia de cazarlo de nuevo y hacer que Louis se sometiera. Harry suspiró y tomó un par de jeans de detrás del asiento y se los puso.

Un shifter siempre mantenía ropa en su vehículo. Uno nunca sabía cuándo podría necesitarla. Y parecía que Harry la había necesitado más de lo usual esta noche.

Se puso una camiseta por su cabeza y sacó el par de zapatos extra de la caja en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Vio hacia el campo a su pareja y al vampiro que lentamente desaparecían, la tristeza lo engullía. 

—Dale tiempo —dijo Sloane mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta.

_Tiempo._

Eso era algo que le había dado a Louis y no pareció funcionar. Harry necesitaba hablar con su Pa acerca de todo esto. Estaba confundido como el infierno y no estaba seguro de qué debería hacer. Parecía que entre más tiempo le daba a Louis, el duro hombre más se alejaba de él. Harry le dio una última mirada a su renuente pareja antes de subir detrás del volante. Louis seguía por el camino, dirigiéndose a su casa con el vampiro. Al menos su pareja se dirigía a su casa. Encendió la camioneta y se dirigió hacia la casa de Maverick.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Harry entrar al camino de grava que conducía a la casa de la manada de Maverick Brac. —Es un poco tarde. ¿Estás seguro que te espera?

Sloane sacudió la cabeza negando. —No sabía cómo ponerme en comunicación con él.

Harry miró boquiabierto a Sloane. —Entonces sólo decides aparecerte a mitad de la noche. ¿Estás loco?

Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de sus labios cuatro grandes lobos rodearon la camioneta. Harry no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Incluso en su forma de oso, no podría contra cuatro lobos Timber. No conocía a la manada Brac tan bien como para reconocerlos.

—¿Crees que fue un mal juicio no llamar? —Sloane preguntó mientras los lobos comenzaban a gruñir amenazadoramente.

—¿Lo crees? —Harry frunció el ceño y bajó ligeramente el vidrio de la ventanilla. Uno de los grandes lobos saltó, sus enormes patas golpearon la puerta del conductor. Esa noche parecía rápidamente irse a la mierda. 

—Soy Harry Styles. Él es Sloane. Viene a pedir permiso para unirse a la manada —Harry declaró y sostuvo la respiración. Uno de los lobos cambió y vio fijamente a ambos.

—¿Les parece apropiado llegar a la mitad de la jodida noche con nuestras parejas durmiendo detrás de esas paredes? —El lobo señaló hacia la casa—. Si no conociera el nombre de los Styles, los mataría a ambos sólo por su estupidez.

Si, Harry estaba pensando la misma cosa y estaba agradecido porque el lobo estuviera mostrando control. ¿Qué podía decir a eso? El lobo tenía un punto valido. Agarró a Sloane de la parte de atrás de la cabeza. —Gracias por meterme en la mitad de la noche a esta mierda. —A él no le importaba si acababa de conocer al tipo; Sloane fue el que lo había iniciado.

Sloane gruñó pero no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderse. En lugar de eso, bajó la ventanilla un poco y le dijo a otro lobo. —Mi nombre es Sloane, Sloane Brac.

Harry giró la cabeza para ver al lobo sentado al lado de él. —¿Brac? ¿Eres pariente de Maverick?

—Primo. —El tipo sonrió.

Harry tenía sus manos en un puño porque quería golpear esa sonrisa y quitársela de la cara. No estaba seguro de qué juego estaba jugando Sloane, pero no le gustaba ser utilizado. Y el tipo lo había estado utilizando como una puta barata un sábado en la noche.

—Espera aquí —el lobo que había cambiado dijo entre dientes. Harry no era tan estúpido, o loco, para desobedecer.

Unos minutos después, Maverick Brac, alto y amenazador, salió por la puerta del frente. El lobo que había cambiado, ahora con ropa, detrás de él.

Maverick no se veía feliz. 

Harry quería patear a Sloane y sacarlo de la camioneta e irse antes de que el Alfa llegara. Tener a alguien tan enorme y que se veía tan amenazador dirigiéndose hacia ellos hacía que Harry repensara su filosofía de ayudar a un shifter.

—No recuerdo que fuera tan jodidamente enorme ―Sloane dijo, asombrado a su lado.

—Quizás si hubieras llegado a horas normales, él podría no estar así. —Harry no estaba seguro qué infiernos estaba diciendo, pero entre más se acercaba Maverick menos le agradaba Sloane.

—¿Quién dice ser un Brac? —Maverick gruñó acercándose a la camioneta.

Harry señaló a Sloane, no quería que la ira de Maverick fuera dirigida hacia él. Él se había reunido antes con Maverick pero en la oscuridad de la noche, los errores podían suceder.

—¿Sloane? —Maverick dijo, mientras inclinaba su enorme cuerpo para ver a través de la ventanilla de la camioneta—. Dime que no eres tú.

Sloane asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—Mátenlo —dijo Maverick mientras se dirigía de regreso a la casa.

—Wow, espera —Sloane gritó mientras salía de la camioneta entre los lobos que habían cambiado a su forma humana—. Puedo explicarlo.

Harry podía oír el pánico en la voz de Sloane. Infiernos, él estaba en pánico y no era el lobo al que iban a matar.

Maverick se giró, sus caninos brillaron con la luz de la luna mientras sus ojos cambiaron a un fuerte carmesí. —Entonces explica. Explícame cómo me diste la espalda cuando fui expulsado. Explícame por qué permitiste que la mitad de la manada se pusiera en mi contra, porque realmente amaría oír la jodida excusa de tu traición.

—¡No te traicioné! —Sloane gritó desde el otro lado de la camioneta de Harry—. Lo juro. ¿Recuerdas a Haggard?

Harry no creía que Maverick pudiera gruñir más profundo pero lo hizo. —¿Qué acerca de él?

—Él fue el que te traicionó. Llámale a tu papá y pregúntale. Él trató de cazarte cuando lo dejaste. 

Maverick dio un paso hacia Sloane. Lo letal salía del Alfa en ondas. —No he hablado con mi padre en años, pero no mantendría un secreto como ese nunca.

—Lo haría si involucra a su hermana.

Maverick se veía desconcertado. —¿Qué tiene que ver mi tía Jasmine en esto?

—¿Quieres que lo mate ahora y ahorrarnos a todos el dolor de cabeza? —uno de los lobos preguntó.

Maverick sacudió la cabeza negando. —No, Tryck. Llévalo adentro. Al parecer tiene que contestar algunas preguntas que no sabía que existían.

Tryck gruñó. —La familia puede joder todo si los dejas entrar a tu casa.

Maverick juntó las cejas mientras veía a Tryck. —Tienes a dos hermanos bajo nuestro techo.

Tryck se encogió de hombros. —Semántica.

Harry estaba confundido como el infierno, pero él no iba a decir una jodida palabra. En tanto que él no fuera el que estaba en la posición peligrosa, no iba a interferir. 

Maverick se giró y lo vio, sus ojos carmesí eran jodidamente espeluznantes. —Ve a casa, Harry.

No tuvieron que decírselo dos veces. Harry asintió hacia Maverick, colocó la camioneta en revesa y salió con un infierno de ahí. 

🥀

Chauncey tenía un pie en el escalón inferior de la escalera pero se detuvo viendo por arriba del barandal a la sala. No había manera de que estuviera viendo a un vampiro. —¿Quién es el chupasangre? —dijo hacia la sala.

—¡Chauncey! —su Pa lo amonestó—. Usa tus malditos modales.

Chauncey quitó su pie del escalón y se dirigió a la sala, al parecer la familia entera estaba sentada ahí, menos Harry. ¿Por qué no lo invitaron a esa reunión secreta? Chauncey sólo se había despertado para buscar algo dulce, y aquí estaba su familia teniendo algún tipo de conferencia. —Está bien, ¿quién es el que drena las venas?

Su Pa exhaló fuerte y señaló una silla en el lado opuesto del cuarto. —Toma asiento, dado que tus modales parecen que se quedaron arriba de las escaleras.

Chauncey entró a la sala y tomó asiento, viendo a Louis, quien estaba sentado al lado del vampiro. Él estaba confundido como el infierno de lo que estaba sucediendo. La pareja de Harry no debería de estar sentado al lado de un no muerto. ―¿Dónde está Harry?

—Él está con Maverick. Regresará pronto —dijo Chance con una sonrisa en su cara—. Y no me moveré hasta que vea a Harry tratar de matar aquí al Conde Drácula.

—Afuera —Pa le dijo a todos en el cuarto—. Todos ustedes niños vayan a dormir dado que no pueden comportarse. 

Chauncey vio al menor, Roman, tomar a su pareja y dirigirse a las escaleras. Gavin y su pareja, Alex, lo siguieron. Chauncey no movió un músculo. Él estaba de acuerdo con su gemelo, Chance. Quería el asiento del frente para ser testigo de la ira de Harry.

—Niños —Pa advirtió. Cuando ninguno de ellos se movió, su Pa se levantó en toda su altura—. Ahora.

En lugar de ir a las escaleras, Chauncey salió por la puerta del frente. Se sentó en los escalones del porche, escuchando los primeros pájaros de la mañana empezar a cantar sus melodías. La camioneta de su hermano Harry entró por el camino y se dirigió a la casa.

Chauncey se puso de pie y caminó hacia la camioneta de Harry mientras su hermano se estacionaba. —Tenemos compañía. —Sentía que su hermano debería de tener alguna pequeña advertencia antes de entrar a la casa.

Harry juntó las cejas mientras salía de la camioneta y cerraba la puerta. —¿Quién?

—Louis y un vampiro.

Harry se apresuró hacia las escaleras ante las noticias. ―¿Louis está bien?

—Me parece que está bien —dijo Chauncey mientras subía los escalones del frente.

Ese había sido un largo día.

Louis pudo oír a Harry afuera con Chauncey. Sus nervios se tensaron cuando oyó el rechinido de la puerta de malla al abrirse. Quizás había sido un poco descuidado al decidir venir aquí. Eso pareció lo más lógico en ese momento.

—¿Qué sucede? —Harry preguntó mientras entraba a la sala. Sus ojos verdes revisando a Louis como si buscara heridas.

—Los dejaré solos niños para que hablen —dijo el padre de Harry, mientras señalaba con su mano a D—. Ven, D, vamos a buscar algo de café.

—Yo...uh...no bebo café, señor —D dijo mientras seguía al padre de Harry fuera del cuarto.

—Entonces es tiempo de que empieces.

Louis los vio retirarse, inseguro de qué hacer. Harry cruzó el cuarto y tomó asiento al lado de él, sentándose tan tenso como Louis estaba. —¿Sucede algo?

Louis sacudió la cabeza. —No. Sólo no me sentía como para regresar a casa. —Se sentía como un total imbécil. Después de las palabras que le había lanzado a Harry en el campo, Louis no se sorprendería si Harry lo echara. No había sido muy amistoso. Louis sintió pánico con Harry estando tan cerca, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mantener esa pequeña información en si mismo hasta poder entender sus emociones.

—Sabes que siempre serás bienvenido aquí —dijo Harry viéndose un poco más relajado.

Ahora Louis se sentía como una mierda. Harry estaba siendo amable, incluso después de que él le dijo que se jodiera. Louis se rascó el mentón, preguntándose por qué le había dicho eso a este hermoso hombre. Él siempre había sido cortés en la conversación. —Gracias.

—Tenemos una habitación extra arriba —dijo Harry mientras señalaba hacia el techo—. Creo que tu amigo puede necesitarla. 

Louis asintió aturdido. ¿Harry lo estaba invitando a su cama? Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte debajo de sus costillas mientras la boca de Louis se secaba. Él quería contestar, darle a Harry una respuesta. Sólo no estaba seguro de que las palabras pudieran salir de su seca garganta.

—Entonces vamos a instalarlo. —Harry se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a Louis, él la ignoró y se paró al lado de Harry.

—Quizás deba regresar a casa.

Harry se giró, su mirada evaluando a Louis. —Pero pensé que dijiste que no querías regresar a casa.

Eso era por lo que a Louis no le gustaban los compromisos ni las relaciones. Estaba nervioso como el infierno y se sentía atrapado. Si Harry hubiera dicho _'joder'_ y nada más, Louis estaría sobre eso. Pero lo sabía bien. Harry era un chico para siempre. El hombre gritaba _'compromiso'_.

—Yo... —Louis no estaba seguro de lo que su cerebro trataba de obligar a su boca a decir, así que se dirigió a la puerta.

—Louis, espera. —Harry tomó su brazo—. ¿Sólo dormir?

Louis se detuvo.

Quería estar de acuerdo.

Había tantas cosas que él quería hacer pero no estaba seguro de cómo pedirlas. Todas las cosas le llegaban al mismo tiempo, y Louis sentía un hormigueo, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera teniendo una reacción alérgica o algo así. No dijo una palabra cuando Harry tomó su mano y lo llevó hacia las escaleras.

Las escaleras crujieron mientras seguía al hermoso hombre. Los ojos de Louis en el lindo trasero de Harry. Se preguntaba si una moneda rebotaría en los fuertes músculos. Imágenes de morder el perfecto trasero de Harry tenían a Louis duro como una roca, quería tocar el lindo y redondo trasero.

—Entra aquí. —Harry señaló una recámara y entonces la abrió.

Louis entró y sus ojos inmediatamente se centraron en la gran cama en medio del cuarto. Vio todo lo que había ahí, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Realmente quería eso? Louis no estaba seguro. Estaba menos seguro mientras Harry liberó su mano y comenzó a desnudarse.

Era un hombre pequeño, pero al lado de Harry, Louis se sentía tan pequeño como el infierno. El hombre era alto, musculoso y Harry tenía vello ligero esparcido por su cuerpo. Si, Louis quería algo de eso. Quizás después él podría encontrar una excusa e irse, pero por ahora, Louis lo quería.

—Si sigues viéndome de esa forma, nosotros haremos algo más que dormir aquí. —Harry sonreía mientras le advertía a Louis y se quitaba los jeans.

Eso era exactamente lo que Louis esperaba. Habían pasado años desde que había tenido sexo e imaginaba al hermoso oso contra su propio cuerpo. Louis podía sentir su pene endurecerse mientras veía a Harry quitarse la ropa. Sus ojos recorrían los largos y vigorosos músculos que estaba exponiendo. Sólo un ciego tonto no sería capaz de ver el lindo y bien desarrollado trasero que gritaba por ser tocado.

Maldición, el hombre era simplemente delicioso.

Louis deslizó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos traseros mientras veía a la izquierda pretendiendo no ver a Harry cuando el hombre se giró. Podía sentir sus ojos que lo jalaban para ver, pero Louis sabía que si lo hacía, podría babear. 

—¿Vas a dormir totalmente vestido? —Harry preguntó con un poco de atrevimiento en su voz. ¿Era la imaginación de Louis o la voz de Harry era más baja?

Louis no contestó inmediatamente. No estaba seguro de qué decir. El sexo estaba en el menú, de lo que Louis no tenía duda, pero ¿discutiría abiertamente sobre eso? ¿Eso enloquecería a Harry? Vio sus muy usadas botas, preguntándose si podría disculparse e irse a su casa. Quizás esto no fue una buena idea.

—Hey. —Harry caminó y levantó el mentón de Louis con sus nudillos. La única cosa que Louis podía ver eran los hermosamente expuestos bíceps y pectorales. Podía sentir su cuerpo zumbar mientras lamía sus labios—. No te haré hacer una maldita cosa que te haga sentir incómodo. Lo prometo.

Louis rodó los ojos. Como si el hombre pudiera forzarlo. Harry era unos cuantos centímetros más alto y más musculoso que Louis, pero seguro como una mierda que él podría darle al oso pelea. —Sé eso.

Harry estudió a Louis durante un momento antes de asentir. —Bueno. Ni siquiera pienses que no estás seguro alrededor de mí.

De nuevo, giró los ojos. ¿Harry lo veía como un desamparado imbécil? Curvó sus labios y llevó sus manos a las caderas. —Puedo cuidar de mi mismo.

Harry tomó los brazos de Louis y lo forzó a verlo. —Algunas veces estar seguro no siempre es algo físico, Louis.

Louis podía sentir su cuerpo temblar de rabia. Harry estaba hablando sobre el corazón de Louis, y eso era más de lo que podía manejar en ese momento. —Déjame ir.

Harry retiró las manos, levantándolas y dando un paso hacia atrás. —Sabes, no te entiendo. Voy detrás de ti, y tú te alejas. Yo me alejo y tú vienes detrás de mí. Terminemos esta danza y vayamos al punto. ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

Louis apretó la mandíbula mientras Harry lo golpeaba en la cabeza con la pregunta del millón de dólares. Sus labios querían formar la palabra _'compromiso',_ pero Louis se rehusó a permitir que esa simple palabra saliera. Sabía que si le decía a Harry la verdad, el oso podría tratar de tranquilizarlo, que no había nada que temer en eso. Harry no podría entender su miedo ni hacerlo a un lado para intentar acercarse a él.

Si eso fuera tan fácil, Louis se hubiera comprometido con Harry desde que lo vio. Muy mal que no lo había hecho. —Nada, no le temo a una jodida cosa. Esto fue un error. Debo regresar a casa.

Para su sorpresa, Harry no trató de detenerlo. Louis no estaba seguro si quería al hombre o no. Sus emociones estaban en conflicto, y su estómago echo un nudo. No estaba seguro de si debería quedarse o irse. Pero Louis sabía una cosa con seguridad. Necesitaba alejarse de Harry lo más posible.

Necesitaba pensar sin que el hermoso oso frente a él lo distrajera.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?

Harry le daba a Louis lo que quería. Lo dejaría ir caminando sin protestar. Entonces ¿por qué le enojó malditamente tanto que Harry le preguntara?

—No. —Louis se dio media vuelta y salió como tromba de la recámara. El sol ya estaba subiendo, sería una soleada mañana, así que caminar debería ser menos arriesgado que en la noche. No podía creer que había pasado veinticuatro horas sin dormir. Quizás ese era el problema. La falta de sueño volvía a una persona irritable como el infierno. 

—Es un largo camino desde aquí a tu casa —Harry le recordó con un tono divertido en su voz, mientras seguía a Louis por las escaleras.

—Lo caminé anoche, seguro que puedo hacerlo de nuevo. —Louis dudó por una fracción de segundo. Se desgarraba entre quedarse o irse. Sabía que Harry quería más que sólo un revolcón en la cama. El oso quería un compromiso, y eso fue lo que decidió a Louis—. Adiós.

Pensó en D en la recámara de huéspedes, pero no podía salir a la luz del sol y no había nada que pudiera hacer en ese momento. Además, Louis sabía que el vampiro estaba en buenas manos.

Qué mal que su propio cerebro no procesaba ese conocimiento acerca de Harry.

Louis rápidamente repensó que era una tonta idea caminar a casa. Estaba tan cansado que quería acostarse a un lado del camino y dormir. El negro asfalto parecía buena idea ahora.

Después de lo que le parecieron mil años, Louis finalmente llegó al camino de tierra que lo llevaría a su casa. Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si cada músculo le doliera. Sus piernas se sentían tan débiles que parecía que fueran a ceder. Louis pasó su mano por su cara y subió las escaleras del porche.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar mientras caminaba a casa, Louis se dio cuenta que no quería irse. Estaba demasiado asustado por la voz de su miedo y quería que Harry se hiciera cargo, lo hiciera quedarse y aceptar el compromiso. 

Louis sabía que así no era como Harry manejaría la situación. El oso siempre le permitiría elegir. Louis había tenido una epifanía durante su larga caminata. Se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado, cuando permitió que la verdad saliera a la superficie.

Louis quería que Harry lo controlara.

Caminó por las crujientes escaleras hacia su recámara. Sus huesos realmente le dolían por la falta de sueño y el caminar esa larga distancia. Todo lo que Louis quería hacer era dormir. Aunque primero necesitaba darse un baño. Dos días de polvo hacía que su piel hormigueara.

Louis se permitió una larga y caliente ducha, mientras rezaba porque el chorro de agua relajara sus músculos. Levantó la cabeza y permitió que el agua cayera en su cara y cabello. Se preguntó cómo le iba a decir a Harry lo que realmente quería. Infiernos, ni siquiera podía encontrar el valor para hablar de su miedo. ¿Cómo iba a hablar de sus deseos?

—Louis, no te acabes el agua caliente —su madre le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

_«Joder»._ Necesitaba su propio lugar. Esto era ridículo. No tenía privacidad, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco. El problema era que Louis necesitaba encontrar un trabajo primero. Él siempre estaba moviéndose. Moviéndose de una cosa a la siguiente, nunca se comprometía en nada, ni siquiera en un trabajo. Louis estaba comenzando a pensar que algo estaba seriamente mal con él.

—¡Louis!

Louis suspiró y cerró el grifo del agua. Ni siquiera podía encontrar tranquilidad en su propio maldito cuarto de baño. Tomando una toalla, Louis se secó mientras se preguntaba si incluso encontraría su camino en la vida. 

🥀

—¿Has tratado de hablar con él? —Pa le preguntó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la sala.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Parece estar fuera de mi alcance. No estoy seguro de cómo manejar esta situación —Harry le confesó.

Su Pa se frotaba el mentón mientras parecía que estuviera considerando las palabras de Harry. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó sus brazos en sus poderosos muslos. Eso aun asombraba a Harry, lo fuerte que realmente era su padre. Cada uno de los niños pensó que su Pa se marchitaría y moriría cuando su madre murió. Su padre los había engañado a todos. Él seguía siendo tan fuerte y dominante como lo había sido desde que Harry era un cachorro.

—¿Has pensado que todo esto podría ser un poco abrumador para el jovencito? No tenía ni idea de que los shifter existían hasta que se lo dijimos. Algunos hombres necesitan tiempo para absorber algo como eso.

Harry se sentó en el borde del sofá, reflexionando las palabras de su Pa. —¿Crees que sea eso? ¿Que sólo necesite tiempo para ajustarse a las noticias de que las were-criaturas y los vampiros existen? —¿Podría ser tan simple? Pensó que se volvería loco esta mañana cuando Louis había salido de su casa. Estaba enfermo de preocupación de que algo malo pudiera sucederle a su pareja, pero sabía que Louis se enojaría si hubiera ido tras él.

—No tomes mis palabras como un hecho, podría ser algo totalmente diferente, hijo. Puedo ver el hambre en sus ojos cuando él te ve. Mi pregunta es ¿qué tipo de hambre es la que anhela? 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué infiernos hablaba su Pa. ¿Qué quería decir con qué tipo de hambre anhelaba? Eso no tenía sentido para él.

—No olvides que tendremos una comida afuera este fin de semana. Invita a tu pareja. Has que se sienta en casa.

Harry asintió distraídamente mientras salía de la sala y entraba a la cocina. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y caminó hacia el corral. Las palabras de su Pa le daban vueltas en la cabeza. No importaba de qué ángulo las viera, las palabras de su Pa aun seguían sin tener sentido.

Harry había estado acechando a Louis por semanas, su pareja no cedía ni un centímetro. Harry comenzó a preguntarse si su relación con el fuerte hombre estaba condenada al fracaso antes incluso de empezar.

Quizás el destino no siempre tenía razón.

🥀

Alex estaba arriba de los escalones escuchando a Harry y Pa. Sabía que escuchar conversaciones ajenas estaba mal. Pero odiaba ver a alguno de los Styles triste. Su pareja, Gavin, le había mostrado lo que una verdadera familia ofrecía, y Alex quería que su primo Louis también lo sintiera.

Conocía el problema de Louis, no se necesitaba ser un genio para descubrirlo. Está bien, quizás sí se necesitaba serlo, considerando que Harry no tenía ni idea, Alex vio la necesidad y el hambre de Louis de ser dominado.

Ahora todo lo que su primo necesitaba era que el oso también lo viera. Algo le decía a Alex, que Harry necesitaba de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de tener una pista sobre eso. 

🥀

Maverick subió los pies al escritorio mientras veía a su primo. No parecía real que Sloane estuviera aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vio al jodido? ¿Doscientos años, quizás más?

—Habla —ordenó apoyando el mentón en su pecho y entrelazando sus dedos sobre su abdomen mientras escuchaba atentamente.

—Fue Haggard. Lo juro. ¿Me crees tan loco como para traicionarte? Incluso en tu juventud eras el lobo Timber vivo más grande.

Maverick soltó un suave resoplido y estudió sus manos. ―Alagarme puede lograr que te mate. Quiero la verdad y no te andes con rodeos. Mi paciencia se ha ido a la mierda desde que me hice mayor. Los miembros de mi familia son los únicos a los que les tengo paciencia. Tú no lo eres.

—Pero soy tu familia —Sloane señaló indignado.

Maverick se puso de pie, rodeó el escritorio en un segundo, tomó a Sloane del frente de la camisa y lo levantó sacándolo de la silla y lanzándolo al escritorio. —No tengo tiempo para esto. Habla.

—¿Recuerdas el gran roble?

Maverick asintió. Lo recordaba muy bien.

—Yo tuve problemas con mi Ma, así que estaba escondido entre las ramas del roble cuando vi acercarse a tía Jasmine y a Haggard, ellos actuaban totalmente loco, veían alrededor como si esperaran que alguien les saltara encima en cualquier momento.

Maverick gruñó y chocó a Sloane contra la pared. —¿Qué infiernos tiene que ver eso con que me traicionaras?

—Voy a eso —Sloane chilló—. Lo juro.

—Ve más rápido.

—Una vez que dejaron de ver alrededor, comenzaron a hablar. Bueno, tu tía Jasmine comenzó a hablar. Haggard sólo estaba parado ahí con la baba cayendo de su cara.

Las cejas de Maverick se elevaron. —¿Haggard y la tía Jasmine? ¿En serio? Pensé que la tía Jasmine no toleraba a Haggard.

—Bueno, aparentemente, ella te odiaba más a ti.

—¿A mi? —Maverick juntó las cejas pensativamente recordando cuando vivía en su manada de origen. Podrían haber pasado más de doscientos años pero no creía que pudiera olvidar los avances sexuales de su tía que él rechazaba. Eso era una de las cosas por las que apreciaba más estar con un hombre.

—Ella comenzó a hacerle promesas a Haggard —Sloane continuó—. Si él lograba que te expulsaran, entonces ella lo aceptaría como pareja y regiría la manada a su lado cuando tu padre renunciara. Contigo fuera, Haggard tenía mejores oportunidades de ser el siguiente en la línea para ser Alfa.

🥀

Harry se mordía el labio inferior mientras veía la casa de Louis desde su camioneta que estaba escondida detrás de unos árboles cercanos. No estaba seguro si debería molestar a su pareja, pero lo extrañaba. Estaba tan perdido en su virilidad que él no podía admitir eso. Extrañaba el delicioso olor de Louis, sus hermosos ojos azules y la manera en que se movían las aletas de su nariz cuando se enojaba.

Harry estaba tan malditamente jodido.

Se enderezó cuando vio a Louis salir de la parte de atrás de la casa, movía sus manos animadamente. Un bajo gruñido salió de los labios de Harry hasta que vio al papá de Louis salir por un lado de la casa un segundo después.

Salió de la camioneta, se arrastró a una línea de tres árboles que estaban en el patio intentando estar lo suficientemente cerca para descubrir qué infiernos sucedía. Odiaba que su pareja no tuviera una vida estable en casa. Harry no estaba seguro qué hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido una familia tan disfuncional como parecía ser la de Louis. Sus hermanos eran arrogantes, alocados e inmaduros como el infierno, pero los amaba y podría matar por ellos.

—No me importa, papá. Eso no es tu asunto.

El padre de Louis estaba enojado, su cara era una máscara de ira. —Es mi asunto cuando hay un hombre viniendo a casa a verte. Sé de hecho que no son sólo amigos. No me mientas, Louis. ¿Eres gay?

El corazón de Harry golpeaba contra su pecho ante las palabras del papá de Louis. ¿Qué hombre? ¿Louis tenía un novio que venía a su casa? ¿Louis tenía novio? Harry estaba listo para desgarrar algo mientras su ira subía. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para detener su ira. La pregunta del padre de Louis era seria, y este era un monumental momento en la vida de su pareja.

¿Pero aun así, novios? 

—Por centésima vez, mi vida sexual no es tu asunto, yo no te pregunto de la tuya con mamá.

Está bien, eso era sólo asqueroso.

—Te respondo, hijo. Tengo sexo con una mujer. ¿Y tú?

—Ew. No quería saber eso. —El cuerpo entero de Louis se estremeció. Harry quería reírse. Su pareja era tan malditamente dramático.

—No trates de salirte de esto. Contesta mi pregunta, William.

_«¿William?»_

—¡No me digas así! Juro que amaría saber si mamá aun seguía con los medicamentos debido a mi nacimiento cuando me puso ese nombre.

El padre de Louis gruñó. Harry rodó los ojos. Se oía débil y patético viniendo de un humano. Un cachorro se oiría más feroz que el padre de Louis.

—Contéstame.

Louis le dio a su padre una desafiante mirada antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su cara. —Si, papá. Soy gay.

—Empaca. Tus. Cosas —dijo su padre entre dientes. Su cara roja de ira mientras hablaba bajo y amenazador—. Tienes diez minutos para sacar lo que puedas de aquí y dejar mi propiedad antes de que te dispare.

Harry quería salir de su escondite y defender a su pareja, pero sabía que si mostraba su cara no le daría ni los diez minutos que le había dado para tomar sus pertenencias. El oso de Harry estaba rugiendo ante la injusticia que su pareja estaba sufriendo. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la rama mientras luchaba contra el cambio. 

—Bien —Louis dijo enojado mientras salía como tromba a su casa.

Harry esperó.

Él se aseguraría de que Louis estuviera seguro antes de aproximarse a su pareja. Odiaría tener que matar al padre de su pareja por actuar tan estúpidamente.

Harry vio una luz encenderse en la ventana del segundo piso, aunque mantuvo los ojos en el padre de Louis. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado cuando vio al padre de Louis limpiarse los ojos. No estaba seguro a qué se debía eso, pero no sintió compasión por el hombre. Podía fácilmente haber elegido aceptar a su hijo.

Él no tenía que darle la espalda a su único hijo y patearlo fuera.

Harry se movió hacia la oscuridad cuando Louis salió de la casa. Él lentamente caminó hacia atrás a su camioneta, que había dejado a un lado del camino, manteniendo los ojos en su pareja y en el padre de Louis. Una vez que llegó al final de la entrada, salió del bosque.

Louis se detuvo totalmente, dolor y humillación se vieron en su mirada antes de que la cubriera. —¿Viste todo?

—Suficiente —dijo Harry mientras se acercaba. Tomó la bolsa de la mano de Louis. Louis se resistió al principio, renuente a dejar la bolsa. Sus dedos finalmente se cerraron en la correa, impidiendo que Harry la tomara.

—Vamos a casa.

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta de Harry. —Llévame a la casa de Maverick, por favor.

Harry se mentiría si no admitía que le enojó y le dolió la decisión de su pareja. Honestamente no podía entender a Louis y su razonamiento. No importa el ángulo en el que lo viera. Louis lo dejaba perplejo y probaba su paciencia.

—¿Qué está mal con que vengas conmigo a casa?

Louis dejó de caminar hacia la camioneta de Harry, sosteniendo la bolsa en sus muy bien definidos músculos del hombro mientras veía a Harry. —Porque prefiero ir a la casa de Maverick. Dado que parece que es un problema, caminaré.

Harry rodó sus hombros, rezando por no tomar a su pareja y entrar en el campo a un par de kilómetros del camino y enseñarle una lección por su irritante actitud. —Sube a la camioneta.

—Mira. No necesito...

—¡Ahora! —Harry sintió que su paciencia se acababa. Suficiente era suficiente. Bien, si su pareja no quería ir a casa con él, al menos él lo llevaría a la casa de Maverick. Harry sabía que Louis estaría seguro ahí. Pero su ofensiva actitud tenía que irse.

Louis miró fijamente a Harry durante un momento. Él podía decir que su pareja se estaba preguntando qué debería de hacer. Finalmente Louis regresó a la camioneta de Harry y dejó sus cosas en la caja. Harry suspiró mientras Louis entraba en la camioneta y cerraba la puerta. Le iba a causar una gran migraña el tratar con su obstinada pareja.

Harry subió a la camioneta y se sentó y dio un cerrón a la puerta, haciendo un guiño de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Eso no estaba yendo de la manera que había pensado cuando salió de su casa. Él pensó que Louis sólo necesitaba un poco de presión para asegurarse de que Harry nunca lo lastimaría ni en su forma humana ni de oso. Jodido terco, no tenía idea de que Louis fuera tan obstinado*.

_(*. Had a tree stuck up his ass, literalmente tenia un árbol enterrado en su culo, expresión que se usa cuando una persona es muy rígida, terca. arrogante, engreída, que no es flexible que no cede)_

Ellos recorrieron el camino en silencio. Harry veía disimuladamente a su pareja, la luz del tablero iluminaba la cara de Louis, dándole una apariencia etérea. Sus dedos hormiguearan por jalar a Louis a sus brazos. Estaba cansado de peleas, discusiones y resistencia.

Harry quería a su pareja.

Un montón de palabras cruzaron por su mente, pero Harry no creía que nada de eso funcionara con su quisquillosa pareja. Estaba en la punta de su lengua decirle a Louis que lo lamentaba, y Harry no tenía ni idea de por qué se estaría disculpando.

Giró el volante y entró en el camino de grava que llevaba a la casa de Maverick y encontró un lugar donde estacionar la camioneta. Harry sentía que debería de decir algo, pero se controló. Su pareja era quien se alejaba de él, y Harry no podía pensar en qué decir para evitarlo.

Louis se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, antes de que Harry hubiera estacionado la maldita camioneta. Si no decía algo entonces él sería el terco.

Louis no lo quería.

Harry salió de la camioneta, tomó algunas bolsas y caminó con su pareja tranquilamente a la puerta del frente. Él esperó a que Louis tocara el timbre. Harry notó una cámara que se giraba, señalando directamente a él. Vio en sus manos las pertenencias de Louis, mientras esperaba a que alguien abriera la puerta.

Su mente gritaba que detuviera a Louis. Exigía que lo llevara a casa y detuviera ese sin sentido. Harry estudió el perfil de su pareja mientras Louis veía directamente al frente. Era un hombre realmente hermoso. Sintió el anhelo en su pecho de tocar a Louis. 

Harry giró la cabeza cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Un hombre con el cabello plateado los veía. —¿Puedo ayudarles?

—Soy Louis, amigo de Taylor —Louis contestó. Harry notó cómo Louis omitió presentarlo. Suspiró mentalmente.

—¿Y tú? —el hombre de cabello plateado preguntó.

—Soy Harry Styles —extendió la mano.

—Loco —dijo el hombre y estrechó la mano de Harry—. Sé acerca de los Styles. Entren.

Harry colocó la mano en la baja espalda de Louis mientras ellos entraban a la casa y cruzaban un largo vestíbulo. Harry arqueó una ceja cuando un niño pequeño corrió hacia él y abrazó su pierna antes de salir corriendo de nuevo.

—No te molestes con Maddox. Él es un cachorro que cree que rige a la manada. —Loco se rió—. No se lo digas a nadie, pero lo hace.

Harry se acercó a Louis cuando Maverick apareció al rodear una esquina, su expresión era de curiosidad cuando vio de Harry a Louis y entonces las bolsas de su pareja.

—¿Eso significa que tendré un invitado? —le preguntó a Harry.

—Si no le molesta, señor —Louis contestó.

Harry dejó que un gruñido escapara de sus labios cuando su pareja le dio un título de honor al Alfa que él ni siquiera había recibido. Quería arremeter contra eso. Le tomó cada gramo de su resistencia evitar que su oso saliera y reclamara lo que era suyo. No le gustaban todos esos machos alrededor de su pareja.

Eso no era bueno, y Harry estaba a cinco segundos de cambiar. 

—¿Puedo hablar contigo afuera? —Maverick le preguntó a Harry y luego se giró hacia Louis—. Loco, muéstrale su cuarto.

Harry vio sin esperanza cómo Louis se alejaba. Sus caninos salían por sus encías mientras él gruñía.

—Afuera, ahora —Maverick ordenó.

Harry le dio a su pareja una última mirada antes de seguir al Alfa afuera. Se paseó por el jardín del frente mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por calmar a su oso. Ahora que Louis estaba fuera de su vista, no le gustaba la idea de que Louis estuviera aquí, cuando debería de estar en casa con Harry.

—Cambia —Maverick ordenó.

Harry cambió, rugió para atacar al Alfa y entonces se detuvo en el último segundo. Él estaba dándole una advertencia y el Alfa lo sabía. Rugió de nuevo cuando algunos de los lobos Timber salieron de diferentes direcciones, gruñéndoles mientras se aproximaban a él.

—Quédense atrás —Maverick dijo levantando las manos—. La pareja de Harry está adentro, y él siente que su reclamo está siendo amenazado.

Harry estaba sorprendido de que Maverick supiera lo que le sucedía. Rugió de nuevo, raspó la pata en la hierba. El Alfa se arrodilló frente a Harry.

—Él está seguro aquí, nadie va a tocarlo. Te doy mi palabra.

Harry gruñó retrocediendo y luego atacando de nuevo quedando a medio metro de Maverick. Podía ver a los lobos acercándose, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Louis. Lo que le intrigó más es que Maverick ni siquiera parpadeó. Sólo seguía de rodillas como si se divirtiera con la actitud de Harry. 

Harry cambió de nuevo a su forma humana. —¡Quiero a mi pareja!

—No tengo ni idea de lo que sucede, pero si Louis busca refugio y protección, yo se la daré. Ahora está bajo mi techo y mi cuidado. Si él no quiere verte. Lo siento, pero él no lo hará. Las parejas son primero.

Harry ya se había dicho eso él mismo, pero oírlo de los labios de alguien más lo irritaba. Oírlo de los labios de un hombre, cuando la preocupación por su pareja lo estaba enojando. Se dirigió a su camioneta antes de hacer algo realmente estúpido, como ignorar al muy grande Alfa e ir tras su pareja.

Le dio un cerrón a la puerta de la camioneta, y esta vez no le importó. Harry se quedó sentado viendo a la casa y tratando de calmarse. No estaba seguro de cuál era el problema de Louis, pero él estaba al final de la soga. Si su pareja quería tiempo, él se lo daría, pero estaba cansado de que Louis le hablara como si fuera menos que un hombre.

🥀

Cecil y Blair estaban sentados en el estudio, viendo al pequeño castaño sentado en el otro sofá. Cecil no estaba seguro de quién era el hombre, pero si se iba a quedar en casa, tenía que ser cool. Su pareja, Maverick, nunca permitiría que una amenaza entrara.

—Entonces, ¿quién eres? —Blair preguntó mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—Louis. Amigo de Taylor.

Blair se recargó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. ―¿Estás de visita o huyes de alguien? 

Cecil se mordió una risa. No importaba cuántos años había pasado alrededor de Blair. Amaba lo directo del chico.

—¿Por qué te importa eso? —el chico contestó irritado.

—Pareces alguien que está huyendo. —Blair presionó al hombre. Sí, está bien, ellos estaban aburridos a morir. Alguien nuevo era igual a diversión para los ojos de Cecil y Blair.

—¿Siempre son tan curiosos?

—¿Siempre estás a la defensiva? —Blair contratacó.

—¿Por qué no encuentran a alguien más a quien molestar y me dejan con un infierno en paz? Son jodidamente irritantes.

—¿Por qué no besas mi inmaculado-blanco culo?

Antes de que Cecil pudiera incluso parpadear, Louis y Blair estaban pecho con pecho, gruñendo y golpeando al otro. Giró la cabeza cuando la pareja de Blair, Kota, entró como una tromba al estudio, tomando a Blair de la cintura y alejándolo.

—¿Qué sucede, rayito de sol? —Kota le preguntó mientras miraba al extraño.

—Él es un imbécil —Blair soltó molesto.

Cecil se apartó cuando el extraño castaño atacó. ¿Qué infierno problema tenía ese chico? Algunas otras parejas se unieron y entonces Kota empujó a Blair detrás de él.

—¿Qué sucede? —Drew preguntó al lado de Cecil.

—Pelea.

—Eso es malditamente obvio —Drew bufó—. Detalles. Quiero detalles, hombre.

—Yo, también —dijo Kyoshi mientras entraba. 

—Veinte a que Kota barre el piso con el pequeño castaño. ―Está bien, Cecil estaba realmente aburrido.

—Lo acepto —dijo Kyoshi cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Aunque creo que alguien debería ir a avisarle a Maverick lo que está sucediendo.

—No en tu vida —dijo Cecil mientras veía a Kyoshi—. Con lo desesperado que estoy por un poco de diversión, agarraré tu cuello si le dices a mi pareja.

—Tomo los veinte que dices a que nada sucede —Drew agregó.

—Lo acepto.

Los tres se quedaron a un lado de la mesa de billar viendo al extraño circular al otro.

Eso iba a ser espectacular.

—No, no, no —Nero gritó mientras entraba corriendo al estudio—. Acabo de limpiar aquí. Mejor no hagas lío. No, mejor no.

Cecil rodó los ojos. Sentía una urgencia de tirar las bolas de billar al suelo, sólo para que Nero corriera a levantarlas. Él podría sacarlo con un infierno de esa manera. Cecil dio un paso adelante, listo para tocar a Nero y que la pareja saliera corriendo a buscar el antibacterial. ¡Estaba en el maldito camino!

Drew se rió mientras Cecil y Kyoshi gruñían, extendiendo la mano con el dinero cuando Maverick entró al estudio.

Eso fue más que tener un poco de diversión. 

🥀

Louis no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Todo lo que sabía era que estaba reflexionando sobre sus propios asuntos cuando los problemas lo encontraron.

Sacudió la cabeza alejándose de los enojados hombres que lo rodeaban.

—Louis —Maverick dijo su nombre.

Louis se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro al alto hombre. ―Creo que debo irme.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Louis se rió molesto mientras veía del enorme hombre al hombre que había discutido con él. —La vida. —Subió los escalones de dos a la vez mientras se dirigía al cuarto que le habían asignado. Tomó sus bolsas de la recámara y se dirigió a la puerta del frente.

—Louis, ¡espera! —su mejor amigo Taylor le gritó y corrió hacia Louis.

Louis suspiró y colocó la mano en la perilla de la puerta. ¿Por qué todos trataban de detenerlo? Todo lo que Louis quería era salir con un infierno de aquí. —¿Qué, Taylor?

Su mejor amigo jadeó llegando al lado de Louis. —¿Por qué te vas?

Louis movía su peso de un lado al otro mientras veía alrededor del vestíbulo. —Esto no funcionó bien.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Alguien te molestó? Dime quién fue.

Louis se rio ante la feroz protección de su amigo. Eso era innecesario, pero lo apreciaba. —Estoy cool. Sólo necesito irme. 

Taylor miró alrededor antes de agarrar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla, presionó a Louis a salir. Louis salió, realmente no quería oír un sermón ahora.

—Dime —dijo Taylor mientras se acercaba a él y cerraba la puerta.

—Oh, infiernos no. No empieces toda esa mierda de psychobabble* conmigo, Taylor. Guarda algo para quien lo necesite realmente. —Louis se dirigió al camino de grava.

_(*. Psychobabble, forma despectiva de referirse a los psicólogos, como loqueros se refiere despectivamente a los psiquiatras se deja el original)_

Taylor corrió hacia él, colocando ambas manos en el pecho de Louis. —No te estoy hablando como un consejero. Estoy hablando como tu amigo. Nosotros hemos recorrido un largo camino, William.

Louis realmente se carcajeó. No estaba seguro de si de su amigo o que finalmente él se había quebrado bajo la presión. ―Eres el único que puede decirme así sin que te golpee.

Taylor palmeó el pecho de Louis viéndolo fijamente. —No trates de cambiar el tema. Te conozco. Ahora dime lo que sucede.

Dejando caer las bolsas en la hierba, Louis pasó sus manos por su cabello. Había tantas cosas hirviendo en su interior que no sabía por dónde empezar. —Todo, Taylor. Hay tanta mierda en mi cabeza que me hace sentir como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Taylor curvó los dedos en la camisa de Louis viendo a Louis, sus ojos rogando porque Louis los abriera y hablara con él. ―Déjame ayudarte. —Levantó la mano rápidamente—. Como amigo

¿Debería? Infiernos, Louis no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. Harry estaba fuera de cualquier opción, él era parte de la angustia de Louis. —No aquí.

Taylor asintió y señaló las bolsas de Louis con la mano. ―Vamos al refugio así tendrás dónde dormir. ¿Por tus bolsas, no puedes ir a tu casa?

Eso estaba sobrentendido. —No. Le dije a mi papá que soy gay.

Taylor hizo un guiño de dolor y se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo hacia Taylor con un leve movimiento de cabeza. ―Está bien. Vamos a acomodarte por esta noche y entonces hablaremos.

—Con una condición, Taylor.

—Dila.

—Ya estoy sin hogar. No necesito a todo el mundo viéndome como si también estuviera loco. Nadie me descubrirá hablando contigo. —Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Ser considerado en la ciudad como un hombre loco y desamparado. Louis tenía ya suficiente sin esa etiqueta.

—Hecho. Ahora déjame ir por mi pareja para poderte instalar.

—¿Pareja?

—Oh, infiernos. Voy a matar a alguien. Supongo que tenemos que hablar más de lo que originalmente pensé.

Louis tenía la sensación que hablar con Taylor iba a ser esclarecedor y tan doloroso como la extracción de un diente.

_«Hu-jodida-rra». _

🥀

Harry estaba sentado en los escalones del porche, tomando su café de en la mañana. Su Pa le había informado que Louis ya no estaba en la casa de Maverick sino en el refugio del pueblo. Harry estiró una pierna al escalón de abajo y apoyó su brazo en la rodilla. No podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Harry estaba confundido como el infierno.

—¿Estás bien? —su pareja de matriz, Bryce, preguntó saliendo al porche, Harry fue el primero de los trillizos en nacer, Bryce fue el segundo y Gavin, su otra pareja de matriz, había nacido al último pero había sido el primero de los tres en emparejarse.

Harry veía al frente, al jardín, mientras pensaba en su pareja en el refugio. —Realmente no.

Bryce tomó asiento en el columpio detrás de Harry. —¿Es por Louis?

Todos, los seis hermanos y su Pa, sabían que estaba teniendo problemas con su pareja. Estaba sorprendido de que los gemelos, Chauncey y Chance, no se hubieran burlado de él. Él lo esperaba. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra acerca de sus problemas con el castaño. Eso mostraba que sus hermanos tenían algún hueso compasivo en su cuerpo, incluso si era su dedo meñique el que lo tenía.

—Sí.

Bryce se levantó del columpio y se dirigió hacia Harry, llegando a su lado. —¿Puedes contestar de forma más elaborada, o vamos a jugar a las veinte preguntas? 

Harry miró sobre su hombro a su imagen en el espejo. ―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? No voy a derramar mis entrañas y llorar. Nosotros tenemos asuntos. Gran problema.

—¿Asuntos? ¿Desde cuándo los llamas asuntos? Amigo, me asustas. —Bryce se rio y se sentó al lado de Harry—. En serio, ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Desearía que fuera tan simple. ―No a menos que puedas decirme por qué mi pareja me odia. ―No entendía por qué Louis lo odiaba, él no había sido más que amable desde que descubrió quién era. Había sido paciente como una mamá oso, coaccionando a Louis a pasar tiempo con él y todo lo que había logrado era que su pareja se alejara.

La parte que lo mataba era que cuando Harry se alejaba, Louis corría hacia él. Eso sólo no tenía sentido. ¿Qué infiernos tenía que hacer para que su pareja se abriera o al menos dejara de ser un poco menos testarudo?

—Hombres —Bryce bufó—. Nunca los entenderé.

Eso hizo que Harry se carcajeara. —Ya lo oí. ¿Ellos son una pandilla de bizarros, no es así? —preguntó juguetonamente mientras veía su taza de café.

—Justo cuando crees que los entiendes, bam, ellos cambian su maldita opinión. —Su hermano se reía mientras hablaba. Se sentía bien oír a alguien reírse. El señor sabía que Harry no se había sentido así desde que conoció a Louis y descubrió que su pareja no lo quería.

Harry se puso serio. —Al menos tú tenías una idea antes de que cambiaran de opinión. Yo sigo tratando de encontrar una maldita pista.

Bryce colocó su mano en el hombro de Harry, dándole un ligero apretón. —Eso se solucionará. No tengo una maldita idea de cómo, pero eso parece ser lo que se dice. 

Harry se encogió de hombros y apartó la mano de Bryce. —Vete de aquí. Gracias a Dios no eres consejero.

Bryce se puso de pie y se estiró antes de subir los escalones. —Nunca dije ser uno, hermano.

Y eso era cierto.

Bryce no podía dar un consejo, aun si de eso dependiera su vida o la de alguien más. El oso trabajaba en una frecuencia diferente que la mayoría. Harry sonrió, levantó la taza y le dio un trago al...café frío. Tiró el resto al jardín y dejó la taza a su lado.

Hoy era la comida en el patio. Pa le había dicho que algunos de la manada de Maverick irían y se asegurarían de que Louis también estuviera. A Harry le irritaba que alguien más viera por las necesidades de su pareja. Eso no era correcto.

Él debería de ser quien cuidara de Louis, no alguien más. Sentía que le había fallado a su pareja.

—Pa te necesita en la cocina —Riley, el hermano mayor, gritó desde atrás de la puerta de malla. Harry tomó la taza y se dirigió a la casa.

Había mucho movimiento esta mañana.

—Harry, necesito que vayas al pueblo y traigas algunas cosas para la comida en el patio. La lista está en el mostrador. ―Su Pa señaló con la cabeza una hoja de papel sobre el tostador. Harry la tomó y se dirigió a la puerta del frente. Metió la lista en el bolsillo trasero y entró en la camioneta.

No se iba a mentir. Ir al pueblo aceleraba su corazón. No había manera de que pudiera estar ahí sin revisar a su pareja en el refugio. Harry sentía que ahora no sería bienvenido, no por la manera en que Louis había actuado. Pero poner sus ojos en la hermosa cara de su pareja valía la actitud que sabía que Louis le daría. 

El estómago de Harry se hizo un nudo y su corazón se aceleró cuando entró al pequeño pueblo que era la Villa Brac. Su mirada inmediatamente fue hacia el Centro de ayuda. Se dirigió al frente de la tienda de alimentos, pero los pies de Harry cruzaron la calle. Se detuvo en la banqueta frente a la tienda de motocicletas de los Santiago, caminó lentamente frente al negocio. Qué mal que el Centro de ayuda fuera la puerta de la derecha.

—Hey, Harry. —Law saludó saliendo de la tienda de motocicletas—. Oficialmente aun no está abierto esta mañana, pero si necesitas algo, entra.

Harry vio hacia el Centro de ayuda, anhelando entrar y ver a Louis. —Gracias, pero estoy aquí para otros encargos.

—Como quieras —dijo Law Santiago regresando a la tienda.

Harry se reforzó y caminó hacia el edificio de al lado, viendo a través del gran ventanal mientras pasaba por la puerta del frente. Vio a Taylor sentado ante el escritorio, pero no había señales de Louis. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo adentro.

Taylor levantó la vista de lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y le sonrió a Harry. —¿Buscas a Louis?

Harry asintió.

—Está atrás. Si quieres ve a verlo.

Harry caminó frente al escritorio de Taylor y se dirigió directamente hacia su pareja. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta cuando vio a su pareja sentado con la espalda contra la pared viendo hacia afuera por la ventana.

Joder, su pareja era tan malditamente hermoso que dolía no ser capáz de sostenerlo. Harry cerró las manos en un puño y las volvió a abrir mientras su respiración se detuvo cuando Louis se giró y lo vio, lágrimas brillaban en sus ojos azul pálido.

Harry acortó la distancia con unos cuantos pasos y lo jaló a sus brazos. Se sentía tan bien sostener a Louis. Su pareja no objetó, pero tampoco envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry. A él no le importó. Louis estaba en sus brazos. Acunó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su pareja mientras Louis enterraba su cara en el cuello de Harry.

El miedo de arruinar el momento detuvo a Harry de preguntarle qué estaban mal. No quería que ese momento terminara nunca. El cuerpo de su pareja presionándose contra el suyo era dicha pura.

—Yo...

Harry esperó a que Louis terminara lo que iba a decir. Cuando no lo hizo, Harry lo acercó más. —No tienes que decir ni una palabra, sólo déjame sostenerte.

Louis se relajó contra el pecho de Harry, sus manos dudaban en tocar la espalda de Harry. Inhaló el aroma de su pareja, cerrando los ojos ante el olor de manzanas y canela. No podía haber olor más fuerte en la tierra.

Harry relajó el agarre cuando Louis levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry a los ojos con esos brillantes ojos azules. Buen Dios, Harry nunca había visto algo como una sombra en los ojos de Louis.

Perdido.

Los ojos de Louis estaban inundados de soledad y por lo que veía estaba tan perdido que sufría. Arriesgándose al rechazo, porque Harry no podía detenerse ni aunque lo hubiera intentado, acortó la distancia y tomó los labios de Louis en un ardiente beso.

Su primer beso. 

El beso causó que el estómago de Harry girara. La caricia de los labios de Louis en su boca enviaba flamas a su cuerpo. Harry planeaba ir lento y suave, pero Louis tenía otros planes. El beso era castigador con ira. No entendía pero Harry no iba a permitir que Louis lo castigara. Él correspondió el beso, guiándolo mientras acunaba la cara de su pareja.

Levantando la boca de la de Louis, Harry vio los ojos de su pareja. Vio una emoción que él deseaba explorar.

Lujuria.

Harry gruñó cuando Louis llevó la mano entre ellos y desabrochó sus jeans. El deseo lo recorría como un rabioso río. Harry lo quería. Quería a su pareja de la peor manera. Cuando Louis trató de empujarlo y apartarse, intentando manejarlo rudamente, Harry empujó a su pareja contra la pared y se acomodó entre las piernas de Louis.

—Yo estoy a cargo —gruñó mientras mordía el hombro de Louis. Su oso gruñó cuando Louis no inclinó la cabeza en sumisión. La respiración de Harry era jadeante mientras Louis lo veía con ira, girando la muñeca y acariciando el pene de Harry febrilmente. Harry se empujó hacia él y gruñó mientras Louis movía la mano más rápidamente, sus mandíbulas se tensaron mientras veía a los ojos a Harry.

Lo estaba desafiando.

Harry empujó los hombros de Louis contra la pared, haciéndole saber con la mirada que no quería que Louis se moviera ni un centímetro mientras desabrochaba los jeans de su pareja. El pulso de Harry se aceleró mientras palmeaba el largo pene de su pareja en su mano. Podía oír la respiración de Louis jadeando, pero los labios de su pareja eran una delgada línea, mientras comenzaba el duelo de quién daba más placer primero. 

Harry podía sentir su orgasmo aproximarse. Su columna se sentía en fuego vivo mientras sus bolas subían a su cuerpo. Sus piernas querían temblar, pero él luchaba para no correrse primero. Louis necesitaba aprender que Harry era quien iba a dominar.

La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia su hombro y un gutural grito salió de sus labios. Caliente semilla se derramó sobre la mano de Harry mientras su pareja caía frente a sus ojos. Ver la saciada dicha en la cara de Louis llevó a Harry al borde. Empujó sus caderas al fuerte agarre de Louis, rugiendo su liberación mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante sus labios tocando la oreja de Louis mientras el sudor bajaba por su espalda. —Recuerda esto.

Louis gruñó y empujó a Harry y dio un paso hacia atrás. Era todo lo que Louis podía moverse a menos que Harry quisiera moverse.

—Apártate con una jodida de mi —Louis gritó mientras se arreglaba la ropa. Los ojos de Louis ardían en furia, pero Harry captó el miedo en la mirada de su pareja antes de que la cubriera con ira.

De algún modo, lograría que Louis bajara la permanente guardia, y cuando lo hiciera, Harry iba a mostrarle a su pareja lo sumiso que realmente era.

🥀

Está bien, Cecil se sentía como una mierda, por disfrutar la tonta discusión entre Blair y el castaño. Necesitaba dejar que Louis... ¿Qué tipo de infierno nombre era Louis* para un chico? Cecil sacudió la cabeza, sus pensamientos vagabundearon. Necesitaba dejar que Louis supiera que no había malos sentimientos.

_(* El personaje adaptado a Louis, originalmente se llama Tater, que significa manzana roja)_

¿Pero cómo?

Iba a haber una barbacoa hoy en casa de los Styles. Cecil no había planeado ir, pero ahora había cambiado de opinión.

—Conozco esa mirada —dijo Maverick llegando atrás de Cecil y envolviéndolo en sus brazos—. ¿Qué planeas, pareja?

No había manera de que le dijera, sin importar qué tan bien Maverick lo jodía. Y su pareja jodía como un dios. Incluso después de todos estos años Cecil aun anhelaba el toque del Alfa. Se retorció alrededor de su duro pene cuando Maverick comenzó a besar un lado de su cuello. _«¡No es justo!»_

—Dime.

—N–Nada. Lo juro —Cecil gruñó cuando Maverick acunó su pene a través de la mezclilla.

—Tengo maneras de hacerte hablar.

Si, Maverick las tenía. Pero Cecil no era tan estúpido para soltar la lengua. De cualquier manera ayudaba al caso el que él no sabía qué infiernos planeaba hacer. Tendría que contar con la ayuda de las otras parejas, pero Maverick no tenía que saber eso.

—Dame tu mejor disparo —Cecil desafió mientras Maverick lo levantaba y lo llevaba a la recámara.

_«Dios, amo los interrogatorios»._

🥀

Louis vio a Harry cruzar el patio. Taylor lo había arrastrado a esa tonta comida en el patio diciendo que Louis necesitaba trabajar en sus habilidades sociales. No le había caído muy bien que Taylor le dijera ermitaño. Podría ser cierto, pero no le gustaba que le señalaran sus fallas.

El olor de la carne en el carbón hizo que la boca de Louis se hiciera agua mientras trataba de evitar que sus ojos siguieran el camino de Harry. Se sentía como una total mierda por tratar a Harry de la manera en que lo hizo ese día.

Louis no tenía idea de por qué reaccionaba de esa manera. La masturbación era algo que él quería casi desesperadamente. Lo único que se le ocurría era que había entrado en pánico.

Tener a Harry tan cerca, tan cerca, lo hacía sentirse que iba a ser atrapado. Louis estaba molesto consigo mismo por la manera en que se había comportado. Quería disculparse con Harry, pero infiernos si sabía cómo. Cada vez que estaba alrededor del gran oso, perdía la cabeza.

Había mucha gente aquí, eso hacía que Louis se pusiera nervioso mientras seguía con la mirada a Harry. No le gustaban las multitudes y ahí había como cincuenta personas. 

La música salía de algún lugar de la casa, afuera jugaban a cornhole* y fútbol. Se hizo a un lado cuando un pequeño niño salió corriendo entre las piernas de los adultos.

_(*. Cornhole (Taligate toss, bean bag toos) Es un juego que involucra un tablero inclinado en el suelo, la parte superior levantada quince centímetros del suelo, con un agujero en la parte superior. Los jugadores lanzan bolsas llenas de frijol o maíz al agujero. Cuando la bolsa entra completamente son tres puntos, 1 si es parcial, el que llega a los veintiuno primero gana)_

—¡Matthew! —un hombre gritaba mientras salía a la caza del pequeño. Louis lo veía mientras Maverick levantaba al pequeño en sus brazos y soplaba en el abdomen del bebé. El niño gritaba con alegría antes de que Maverick se inclinara y levantara al que parecía el gemelo del niño.

Extrañamente el Alfa no se veía tan malo con los niños en sus brazos. Uno podría pensar que eso estaría fuera del hombre de apariencia de motociclista, pero se veía muy natural sosteniéndolos. 

—Yo la tengo a ella. —El mismo hombre apartó las manos del otro hombre—. Relájate, Heaven. Necesitas un descanso.

—¿Pero qué si Skyler llora? Te vuelves loco cuando nuestra hija llora, Murdock.

—Sólo porque no hay nadie a quien pueda matar para hacer que deje de llorar. Quiero que sea feliz todo el tiempo ―Murdock se defendió.

—Sueño imposible, querido. —Heaven se reía mientras vagabundeaba y comenzaba a socializar con un grupo de hombres.

Louis inclinó la cabeza. Esos dos hombres obviamente eran pareja. Pensó que quizás habían adoptado a los niños, pero los gemelitos se parecían a ambos hombres.

Se rascaba la mandíbula cuando sintió unas pequeñas palmas en sus piernas. Louis bajó la vista y vio a un pequeño niño sonriéndole. No estaba seguro qué debería hacer. No es como que Louis hubiera tenido experiencia con niños.

—Ven aquí, Nevada, y deja de molestar al amable hombre —dijo un hombre muy grande y calvo mientras se inclinaba y levantaba al pequeño.

—No me molesta —dijo Louis mientras le sonreía al bebé, quien empezó a balbucear como si realmente tuviera una conversación con Louis.

El calvo hombre se rió. —Soy Montana, y él es mi hijo, Nevada. Su otro papá está ahora en casa.

Louis estaba confundido como el infierno. Ahí no había más que parejas de hombres, excepto por una chica adolescente que molestaba a Taylor, sin embargo había pequeños corriendo alrededor.

Eso no tenía sentido para él.

Se rió cuando Nevada se acercó a él. El niño tenía una cara de querubín que Louis no podía resistir. —¿Puedo?

—Seguro. —Montana dejó a Nevada en brazos de Louis.

_«¿Ahora qué?»_

Louis se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su espalda. Se giró sosteniendo la espalda de Nevada mientras veía detrás de él.

Cecil.

Taylor le había informado quién era el que estaba con Blair. Gruñó y entregó al bebé con su padre. Louis había visto un brillo de alegría en los ojos de Cecil mientras él discutía con Blair, y no apreció eso. —¿Qué? 

—Aun tan quisquilloso, amigo. Relájate. Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer e invitarte a salir.

Louis miró hacia el patio, tratando de encontrar a Harry. Él escuchaba a Cecil pero su mente estaba en Harry.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Louis no había oído una palabra de lo que el hombre dijo. Vio una chispa de travesura en los ojos amatistas.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —contestó sin saber de qué se había tratado la conversación.

—Bueno, entonces, te veo en la noche.

_«¿Huh?»_ Louis se giró para preguntarle a Cecil qué era lo que había aceptado, pero el chico ya se alejaba.

¿En qué infiernos se había metido ahora? 

🥀

Louis tenía que admitir que había pasado un muy buen momento hoy. Taylor le había presentado mucha gente. Lo único que él hubiera cambiado era el hecho de que Harry no hubiera estado a su lado. Qué mal que él tuviera un corazón de gallina para ir con el oso y decirle eso.

Sabía que había desairado todo el día a Harry, pero después de lo que había sucedido en la mañana, Louis estaba aterrado de decirle algo al hombre. Él había sido un imbécil y lo sabía. Sólo lamentaba que al parecer no fue lo suficientemente bueno. Louis había pretendido divertirse y conversar la mayor parte del día. Incluso, aunque él había pasado un buen momento, la mayor parte había estado fingiendo.

Quería a Harry con tanta urgencia que su corazón dolía.

Louis se preparó mientras veía a Harry recorrer el camino hacia él. Había estado viendo al oso a hurtadillas toda la noche, viéndolo cuando sabía que Harry no lo veía. Pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Harry mientras se acercaba, Louis podía decir que esto no iba a ser placentero.

El oso se detuvo a treinta centímetros de él, pasó su lengua por el labio inferior antes de hablar sólo para que Louis pudiera oír. —Ahora veo cómo es esto —Harry dijo mientras extendía los brazos señalando el patio entero—. Cualquiera aquí puede tener las carcajadas de Louis. Ellos pueden tener al relajado Louis. El verdadero Louis. ¿Pero yo? —Harry dijo con amargura, viendo el cuerpo de Louis con desdén—. Yo, estoy corriendo detrás de ti rogando por migajas. —El oso sacudió la cabeza, resignación en sus hermosos ojos verdes—. No más. No voy a seguir detrás de ti, Louis. Ya terminé con ser feliz con sólo las migajas que me lanzas.

Louis sintió todo su cuerpo ruborizarse mientras Harry cruzaba el patio, desapareciendo por un lado de la casa. No estaba avergonzado porque creyera que alguien pudiera oír. No. Louis estaba avergonzado porque Harry le había dado directo en la cabeza al decirle eso.

Él estaba desgarrado entre correr detrás de Harry o sólo irse. Louis optó por ir tras el oso. Cruzó el patio, no le importó que lo vieran. Podría estar asustado del compromiso, podría incluso estar asustado por lo que sentía por Harry, pero él no iba a dejar que el oso creyera que solo obtendría migajas.

Harry tendría un festín completo.

Louis no estaba seguro de a dónde había ido Harry, pero estaba determinado a encontrarlo. Corrió hacia la puerta trasera, viendo alrededor de la cocina, antes de aventurarse a ir más allá en la casa de los Styles.

—Está arriba, en su cuarto —dijo Chauncey mientras señalaba al techo—. Pero no subas a menos que quieras ser reclamado. Nunca lo he visto de esa forma antes.

El pie de Louis estaba en el escalón inferior mientras veía al hombre en la sala. —¿Qué significa ser reclamado?

Tenía una muy buena idea, pero él quería asegurarse de que entendía los términos claramente.

—Eso quiere decir que él va a joderte en la cama y entonces se enlazarán, de una forma que es irrompible. Estarán enlazados de por vida.

_«Hablando de el más grande compromiso»._ Louis dudó un momento antes de apresurarse arriba de las escaleras. 

—No digas que no te lo advertí —Chauncey gritó detrás de él.

_«Debidamente anotado»._

Louis no estaba seguro de a dónde se dirigía, pero el pensar en perder a Harry hacía que su estómago se hiciera nudos. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta de la recámara de Harry, inseguro de lo que iba a decir.

Algo como_, «Lo siento, soy un imbécil que teme al compromiso»,_ no parecía suficiente.

Atravesó la puerta y vio a Harry paseándose maniáticamente de un lado a otro de la recámara. Quizás ahora no era un buen momento para molestar a un oso enojado.

—¿Qué? —dijo Harry sin ver a Louis. No estaba seguro de lo que debería de hacer. Si se iba eso podría enojar a Harry y eso haría que el corazón de Louis sufriera. Si se quedaba, bueno, la cosa de la reclamación que Chauncey le había advertido era algo que definitivamente se llevaría a cabo, después de un raund de discusiones y gruñidos.

¿Estaba listo para el reclamo?

Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, decidió no decir una palabra. Cualquier cosa que dijera podría ir contra él, dado el enojado estado en que se encontraba Harry. _«Al infierno con eso»._ Había llegado hasta ahí, sería una estatua. Dejaría que Harry hiciera el primer movimiento.

Eso era un gran plan hasta que Harry realmente se movió. Louis se tensó esperando por lo que fuera que el oso tuviera en la mente.

—Relájate. Nunca te lastimaría. No importa cuánto me hagas enojar —dijo Harry mientras se aproximaba a Louis—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —La pregunta fue dicha con un tono de irritación que cortó a Louis.

—No estoy seguro —Louis confesó—. Yo...es...yo...

—Tranquilo, Louis —dijo Harry con un tono más suave esta vez.

Louis alejó la mirada, inseguro de todo esta vez. Quería a Harry, para más que sexo, se dio cuenta después del fiasco de esta mañana. Esa necesidad estaba tan profundamente enterrada en sus entrañas que Louis no entendía.

Levantó la mirada cuando Harry se acercó más, colocó sus manos en los hombros de Louis y las deslizó hacia sus manos. Podía sentir el sudor en sus palmas mientras Harry se inclinaba, olfateando su cuello. Los instintos de Louis casi hacen que lo empujara, pero se mantuvo en el lugar.

—Hueles a manzana y canela. —Harry gruñó en su oído—. Tan tentador.

Louis asintió. ¿Qué infiernos se suponía que diría a eso? Tenía la imagen de un pastel de manzana en su mente mientras Harry suavemente besaba su cuello, sus labios apenas si lo tocaban. El cuerpo de Louis se estremeció ante el íntimo contacto.

—Me asusta el compromiso —logró decir.

¿Por qué tenía que decir eso ahora? La imagen de Harry echándolo afuera antes de que empezaran hizo a Louis tensarse.

Harry se apartó, sus ojos verdes fijos en Louis. —Desearía que me hubieras dicho eso desde el principio.

Maldición. Estaba aquí por sexo. Él debería de dejar que su consciencia hablara después de que ellos hubieran tenido sexo. —Me voy —dijo Louis derrotado mientras se giraba y caminaba para salir de la recámara. 

—Wow. ¿A dónde vas?

—Pero, tú dijiste...

—Dije que desearía que hubieras dicho eso desde el principio, cuando te vi por primera vez. Hubiera sabido por qué huías. Eso ahora tiene sentido. —Harry tomó la mano de Louis y lo jaló a sus grandes y fuertes brazos. Louis se estremeció mientras las manos de Harry recorrían su espalda. Maldición, el hombre sabía cómo acariciar.

—¿Sabes qué soy, verdad?

Louis asintió.

—¿Sabes que soy tu pareja?

—D me dijo que eras mi pareja. El destino nos emparejó. ¿Eso es cierto? —Louis había sopesado las palabras del vampiro desde que las oyó en el campo.

—Sí —Harry dijo mientras veía a Louis intensamente.

Louis jaló su mano de la de Harry y se sentó al lado de la cama. Revisaba en su cabeza todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. —Creo que por eso estaba a la defensiva. —Se giró a ver a Harry—. Creo que por eso huía.

Harry cruzó el cuarto y se sentó al lado de Louis, dejando su mano en el muslo de Louis. Dios, la mano de Harry se sentía arder, estando inocentemente ahí. Louis tenía la urgencia de acostarse y dejar que la caliente mano hiciera lo que infiernos quisiera hacer.

—¿Porque es un enorme compromiso estar emparejado?

Louis bufó. —La madre de todos ellos, si le entendí correctamente a D. 

Harry sonreía cuando asintió. —Así es. ¿A qué le temes acerca de nosotros?

Oh infiernos, ahora Harry estaba tratando de psicoanalizarlo. Ya había sido malo que Taylor lo exprimiera. Louis se dejó caer en la cama, viendo al techo mientras palmeaba su cara. No había manera de que dejara a Harry entrar en su jodido cerebro.

—¿Louis?

—Tener a alguien más que depende de mi, ¡está bien! ―Louis gritó. No estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan agraviado, pero decirle a Harry sus miedos lo hacía sentirse vulnerable. Algo que no le gustaba ni un poco.

El cuerpo de Louis se puso rígido cuando sintió que la cama se hundía y oyó movimiento. Harry estaba sobre él, montándose a horcajadas en sus caderas. —¿Qué si quiero que dependas de mi? ¿Qué si quiero que te sometas a mi? ¿Cambiaría las cosas?

¿Las cambiaría? Louis pensó en cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el gran oso sentado en sus ingles. Harry era un poco pesado, pero Louis le dio la bienvenida al peso.

Louis se sintió travieso cuando movió las caderas casi tumbando a Harry. Sabía que la única razón de haberlo logrado era porque Harry no se esperaba ese movimiento. —¿Qué te hace pensar que yo te escucharía?

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más cuando Harry se deslizó por su cuerpo y se acomodó entre las piernas de Louis. Harry se inclinó y tomó en su boca el pene de Louis sobre los jeans. Louis se enderezó para ver la más erótica vista que hubiera visto. _«Por favor que el hombre chupe mi pene». _

Harry presionó sus labios juntos, haciendo que el abdomen de Louis temblara y su pene saltara. —Porque lo quieres y lo sabes.

Louis gruñó decepcionado cuando Harry retiró su boca, pero el gruñido apenas si había salido de sus labios antes de que Harry desabrochara sus jeans y lentamente bajaba el cierre. Louis no podría apartar su mirada ni aunque la casa se estuviera incendiando. Era tan malditamente sexy ver la boca de Harry tan cerca de su eje. Su abdomen se estremeció cuando Harry bajó la cabeza, dejando que la punta de su lengua tocara la cabeza del pene de Louis.

—Manzana y canela.

Louis inclinó la cabeza a un lado. —¿Anhelas los pasteles de manzana o algo así?

Harry se reía mientras besaba el pene de Louis. —No. Así es como hueles. Tu olor es único porque eres mi pareja.

Louis solamente pudo asentir mientras Harry lentamente bajaba los jeans por sus caderas, bajo sus muslos y llegando a los tobillos. Harry se apartó, le quitó los zapatos a Louis y entonces le quitó los jeans. Harry levantó el mentón de Louis. —Quítate la camisa.

Louis tomó la bastilla y casi la desgarra a la mitad al quitársela y lanzarla a un lado.

Harry arqueó una ceja mientras su boca formaba una muy sexy media sonrisa. —Muy lindo.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Louis, recorriendo la piel y entonces sus pulgares estaban sobre los pezones de Louis. Pequeños choques eléctricos recorrieron el cuerpo de Louis mientras Harry pellizcaba sus pezones. —¿Sensible?

—Sí —Louis jadeó. 

Harry se reía mientras se inclinaba y chupaba uno de los pequeños discos café dentro de su boca. Louis gruñó cuando su cuerpo se estremeció bajo el oso. Harry liberó el pezón y veía a los ojos a Louis mientras se deslizaba por el cuerpo de Louis hacia abajo, y chupaba el pene de Louis entre sus labios, chupando la cabeza del pene.

—Oh, joder —Louis gruñó, moviendo las caderas para tratar de empujar su pene todo el camino por la garganta de Harry. Quería empujase cuando Harry se apartaba, Harry colocó sus manos en las caderas de Louis.

—Si te mueves me detengo.

_«Infiernos no»_. Si Harry se detenía, Louis iba a...llorar como un malcriado. No había manera de que Harry estuviera provocándolo y luego se detuviera. Así que asintió.

Harry le dio una engreída sonrisa antes de tomar de nuevo el pene de Louis en su boca, su lengua giraba alrededor de la cabeza del pene, haciendo que la piel de Louis zumbara.

Louis levantó las piernas y plantó los pies en la cama de Harry sosteniéndolo en su lugar, sus manos automáticamente fueron a la cabeza de Harry. Cuando el oso comenzó a mover su mano hacia atrás, Louis inmediatamente retiró las manos y se acostó en la cama curvando los dedos en las sábanas.

Se estremeció cuando sintió un dedo probando su agujero.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Louis. —¿Has sido el de abajo?

Louis sacudió la cabeza negando mientras rezaba porque Harry pusiera su maldita boca de nuevo sobre su pene. Estaba cerca, realmente cerca y él gritaría si Harry se detenía. 

Louis gruñó cuando Harry se levantó, buscando algo en el cajón de la mesita de noche. Vio cuando Harry sacó un tubo de lubricante.

Harry se acostó de nuevo, tragando el pene de Louis hasta la raíz. —¡Mierda! —Louis gritó y movió sus caderas. La boca de Harry ordeñaba su pene mientras un dedo entraba en él.

Louis no sabía si joder la boca de Harry o gritarle al oso por ser un tramposo bastardo.

El joder su boca ganó.

Estaba sorprendido de que Harry no hiciera que se detuviera hasta que sintió otro dedo deslizarse con el primero. Sabía lo que el hombre estaba haciendo pero a Louis no le importó. Suponía que estaba mamándolo para distraerlo de lo que Harry quería hacerle.

Louis apretó los dientes cuando un tercer dedo se unió a los dos anteriores. Nunca se había sentido tan lleno en su vida. Tenía que admitir que se sentía jodidamente fantástico. Louis se empujó hacia adelante, empujando su pene hacia la garganta de Harry, y se empujaba hacia atrás empalando su culo en los dedos de Harry.

La realidad lo golpeó cuando Harry se apartó y salió de la cama, desnudándose rápidamente. Louis abrió más los ojos cuando vio el enormemente grande jodido pene entre las piernas del oso. —¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

—Voy a empujar mi pene dentro de tu culo, Louis. Una vez que lo haga, estaremos enlazados como pareja. Si tú no lo quieres, dímelo ahora.

La cabeza de Louis giraba con la idea de comprometerse con Harry. Sabía que él no quería estar lejos de ese hombre, pero todo lo que eso conllevaba, eso era, el _«máximo compromiso»._ Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión asintió. 

Tenía que dar el paso decisivo en algún momento, y Harry parecía la persona correcta para hacer eso.

Harry se movió bajo él, sentándose entre las piernas de Louis, en un parpadeo. Louis tomó las sábanas de nuevo cuando Harry levantó sus piernas, empujándolas hacia su pecho. ―Avísame si necesitas que me detenga, ¿está bien?

Louis lamió sus labios secos, su garganta se rehusaba a trabajar. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras Harry tomaba sus piernas y las jalaba hacia su pecho. Las aletas de la nariz de Harry se movieron mientras sus ojos lo veían. Louis se mordió más duro el labio cuando Harry entró.

—Tiempo fuera —gritó mientras trataba de respirar a causa del dolor. ¿Cómo infiernos alguien permitía que lo jodieran por el culo? Esa mierda dolía.

Harry se detuvo completamente inmóvil mientras Louis exhalaba lentamente, el dolor se calmó. —Está bien.

El oso se empujó un poco más, como si probara para ver si Louis pediría otro tiempo fuera. Louis se empujaba hacia atrás, mientras Harry se empujaba hacia adelante, la acción ayudó...algo.

—¿Cómo estás?

Louis se rió mientras rodaba los ojos. —Estoy bien. Esto es extraño.

Harry se carcajeó mientras empujaba su pene hasta la empuñadura.

—¡Bastardo! —Louis gritó mientras apretaba los dientes, esperaba que el dolor se calmara—. Si incluso lo haces de nuevo, voy a golpearte.

Harry sonrió mientras sentía sus brazos, su nariz y cada centímetro de Louis. —En mi culo, espero. 

—Kinky* bastardo —Louis provocó mientras Harry comenzaba a moverse. El dolor se transformó en un placer que Louis nunca supo que existía mientras Harry movía las caderas—. Oh, Dios —gimió.

_(*. Kinky originalmente extraño raro retorcido. coloquialmente es un término usado para referirse a las prácticas sexuales no convencionales)_

—Sabía que te gustaría eso —dijo Harry antes de reclamar los labios de Louis. Lo besó con pasión mientras Louis envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Infiernos, sería el de abajo en cada ocasión si se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

Louis jadeó mientras Harry se apartaba del beso y sacaba su pene del culo de Louis. —¿Qué infiernos?

—Sobre tus manos y rodillas, Louis —Harry ordenó.

Louis se estremeció mientras se giraba. La voz de mando lo excitaba. Separó las piernas mientras Harry entraba en él por detrás. Louis rodó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras Harry se empujaba dentro de él, el sonido de piel golpeando con piel retumbaba en las paredes.

No podía tomarlo. Louis trató de subir por la cama mientras las sensaciones amenazaban con inundarlo.

—¿A dónde vas, amor? Regresa aquí. —Harry tomó las caderas de Louis, jalándolo hacia atrás mientras empujaba su pene profundamente dentro del culo de Louis. Los hombros de Louis golpeaban el colchón mientras él gritaba. Su cuerpo se sentía como si fuera a explotar.

—¿Sientes eso, amor?, ¿sientes que nos enlazamos? ―Harry preguntó mientras jodía más duro a Louis, profundo y rápido.

Sentía algo. Era como si Harry estuviera en su interior, enterrado profundamente. La cabeza de Louis cayó hacia atrás mientras gritaba cuando los dientes de Harry se encajaron en su piel. Su pene hizo erupción, enviando su semilla hacia las sábanas. Louis se aferró a la cama mientras Harry lo sostenía en su lugar, sus dientes enterrados en Louis.

Un gruñido retumbó en el aire cuando Harry movió sus caderas a la velocidad de la luz, Louis no creía que fuera a sobrevivir. Los dientes de Harry lo liberaron y un rugido retumbó en el cuarto y chorros de caliente semilla llenaron su culo.

Louis estaba sorprendido de que los vidrios de las ventanas no se quebraran con el fuerte gruñido, Harry lo jodió tan duro que Louis sabía que lo sentiría durante un mes. Louis juraba que sintió el pene de Harry crecer. Se había perdido en el momento. No había manera de que el eje de Harry creciera.

—Louis —Harry jadeó mientras comenzaba a moverse más lentamente—. Por favor dime que no te lastime, bebé. —Su voz se oía preocupada mientras Harry literalmente envolvía su cuerpo alrededor del de Louis, casi como un capullo de protección.

Louis apoyó la cabeza en la almohada mientras sentía sobre su espalda el latido fuera de control del corazón de Harry. —No, no lo hiciste.

Pero él caminaría raro por un tiempo.

Harry besó la parte de atrás del cuello de Louis mientras se movía y se colocaba en cucharita detrás de él, su pene aun enterrado dentro del culo de Louis. —Bien, pareja.

Louis sintió el pánico elevarse con esa palabra. ¿Qué infiernos había hecho? Él estaba cien por cierto y totalmente comprometido.

_«¡Mierda!» _

🥀

Pa reía mientras los pequeños corrían por el patio. Se sentía bien tener granujas corriendo alrededor de nuevo. Veía a Matthew y Maddox perseguir a Melonee, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por atraparla, el pequeño Nevada tropezó algunas veces mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie. Apoyó a Skyler sobre su hombro mientras palmeaba su espalda, siendo recompensado por un fuerte eructo proveniente del pequeño paquete.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres dármela? —Murdock le preguntó por centésima vez, acercándose.

Pa rodó los ojos. —Pareciera que no crié a ninguno de los míos. Juro que puedo hacerlo, tuve siete hijos.

—Si, exactamente. Ninguno de ellos fue niña —dijo Murdock mientras se acercaba y estiraba las manos como si Pa fuera a dejarla caer. Quería patear al hombre. Pa no podía culpar al lobo por ser sobreprotector. Skyler era linda como un botón de rosa, pero el papá era irritante como el infierno.

—Déjalo en paz —Heaven reprendió a Murdock mientras se unía a ellos—. Creo que él sabe lo que está haciendo.

Murdock miró a Heaven, sus manos se acercaron un poco más. Pa se rió y finalmente renunció y entregó a la bebé. Jesús, nunca había visto a unos padres tan malditamente nerviosos antes.

Pa veía incrédulo cómo Harry salía de la casa en su forma de oso y se dirigía al bosque.

Si, esa iba a ser una noche inusual. 

🥀

—¿A dónde vamos? —D preguntó mientras corría al lado de Louis—. Tú sólo caminas demasiado rápido.

—Pensé que los vampiros eran rápidos —Louis murmuró mientras trataba de alejar sus miedos.

Había estado entre los brazos de Harry, disfrutado ser sostenido, hasta que su obsesiva fobia al compromiso lo golpeara. Él quería patearse a si mismo por levantarse y dejar al oso.

La cosa jodida era que Louis anhelaba el amor y la conexión que sentía con Harry. Sólo estaba aterrado de arruinarlo, de que Harry dependiera de él. Estaba seguro de que haría una decisión equivocada que podría lastimar a Harry.

Infiernos, ni siquiera pudo comprometerse en arreglar su motocicleta. Por años estuvo en partes en el granero. Una vez, solo una vez, la había armado completamente, dado un paseo y entonces la desarmó de nuevo, había intentado armarla cientos de veces, limpiado las partes miles de veces, pero nunca logró armarla completamente después de esa primera vez.

—No me estereotipes. Sólo porque soy un vampiro no significa que sea rápido. ¿Me ves alto? No soy la típica criatura que ves en la pantalla grande.

Louis se rió. —No trataba de decir que lo fueras. Lo siento. —Ellos siguieron el camino que iba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa del padre de Louis. Quería su maldita camioneta. A Louis no le importaba que lo echaran de la propiedad de su padre. Eso era suyo, y tenía todo el derecho a llevársela. 

Louis saltó cuando vio una sombra salir del bosque. Rápidamente empujó a D detrás de él y se preparó para la pelea.

—Ah, realmente me amas. —D se reía graciosamente.

—Cállate —Louis gruñó mientras al menos media docena de figuras salían del bosque. Su corazón se aceleró y entonces soltó una fuerte exhalación cuando notó que era Cecil quien guiaba el camino.

—¿Qué infiernos? ¿No pueden usar un método convencional de viajar como un carro?

Cecil movió la mano mientras se giraba hacia el grupo detrás de él. —¿Por qué debería cuando tengo _elf exprés?_

—¿Qué? —Louis inclinó la cabeza mientras veía a un hombre alto de apariencia elegante dar un paso hacia adelante. Tenía la sensación de que parecía que lo estaban engañando en lo que a este hombre se refería.

—Carter. —Cecil señaló con su pulgar por arriba del hombro—. Él es un elf. Él puede hacernos aparecer a donde querramos ir. Aunque no puede llevar a todo un autobús lleno de gente. Seis es un buen número.

Louis sacudió la cabeza. Desde que se había involucrado con los Styles, nada alrededor tenía sentido.

—¿Estás listo? —Cecil preguntó.

Maldición. Quizás Louis debería de haber escuchado lo que el chico había dicho en la tarde. —¿Para qué?

Cecil gimió como si no pudiera creer lo que Louis estaba preguntando. —Amigo, ¿no escuchaste durante la comida? ¿Pizza? ¿Italia?

—Wow. Despacio. ¿Qué acerca de pizza e Italia? 

—Yo deseo una pizza y pensé que podría ser cool ir a Italia por ella. —Cecil sonrió y movió las cejas.

—¿Has oído de la entrega a domicilio?

—¿Dónde esta la diversión en eso? En primer lugar fue Carter quien sugirió ir a Italia.

—Infiernos, sí —el hombre con las orejas puntiagudas interrumpió—. He estado ahí. Tienen una pizza para morir.

Sus ojos vieron más allá de Cecil cuando oyó un ruido. ―¿Trajiste a otros?

Cecil juntó sus cejas y sacudió la cabeza negando. —No, somos todos. —Todos ellos se giraron para ver a un hombre detrás de otro caminar por el bosque a unos metros del camino.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —Cecil preguntó mientras ellos comenzaban a alejarse—. Porque, no recuerdo haberlos invitado.

Louis tragó saliva, su garganta estaba seca incluso más cuando los hombres entraron al camino. No estaba seguro qué infiernos estaba sucediendo, pero no le gustaba nada. Ellos eran rápidamente sobrepasados en número.

—Lo conozco —dijo D mientras señalaba a un hombre en particular—. Él no es un vampiro muy amable.

—¿Vampiro? —uno de los hombres que estaba con Cecil gritó.

—Sólo mantente detrás de mi, Tangee —Cecil le dijo al hombre.

—Como si pudieras hacer más daño que yo —Tangee protestó—. Sabía que era mala idea.

—Creo que necesitamos correr —D murmuró—. Esto no se ve a nuestro favor. Él tiene la lujuria por la sangre en los ojos. 

Louis vio al hombre al que se refería. Sus pupilas eran enormes.

Louis no estaba seguro si eso era una señal de la lujuria de la sangre o no. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que era la lujuria por la sangre, pero no podía ser bueno. Seguro que no se oía bueno.

—¡Corran! —D gritó y Louis no lo dudó. Se dirigió hacía la casa de su padre. Era el lugar más cercano en el que pudo pensar. Cómo se protegerían una vez que ellos llegaran ahí, era un lío totalmente diferente, ellos tratarían con eso una vez que cruzaran ese desvencijado puente.

—¡Maldición! —Louis se agachó y tomó a D cuando el vampiro se cayó—. No tenemos tiempo para que te caigas, no si no quieres ser comido. —Louis levantó a D y lo lanzó sobre su hombro mientras corría.

—Como sea que llegaste aquí, usa eso y sal con un infierno de aquí —Louis gritó sobre su hombro a Cecil. Sabía que Carter podía desaparecer a seis personas a la vez. Cecil se lo había dicho. Cecil había llegado con cinco hombres. No había manera de que pudieran llevarlo a él y a D.

—No hay manera de que te deje —Cecil jadeó y le gritó al hombre detrás de él—. Carter, ve a casa.

—Al instante —el hombre con las orejas puntiagudas gritó y él y varios de los hombres desaparecieron, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Cecil, Blair, y un hombre con piercing.

—¡Oh mierda! —Louis se detuvo en seco cuando unos lobos, de hecho muy grandes, salieron de la línea de árboles y se dirigieron a ellos a toda velocidad.

—Corre. —Cecil lo empujó—. Ellos son los chicos buenos. 

Por supuesto que Louis esperaba que tuviera razón. Los lobos se veían tan enormes como para jodidamente comerlos. Parpadeó y parpadeó de nuevo, cuando tres osos salieron detrás de los lobos. Reconoció a uno de ellos como a Harry. Bueno, él creía que era Harry. El hombre era uno de los trillizos.

Louis cayó al suelo cubriendo con su cuerpo a D mientras los lobos y los osos pasaron a su lado. Levantó la vista y vio que eran al menos una docena de lobos. Los hombres que atacaban los excedían en número, pero los lobos y los osos parecían pelear mejor que los atacantes.

—¡Muévanse! —el hombre con los piercing gritó—. Tenemos que llegar a un lugar seguro.

¿Seguro? ¿Dónde infiernos podían ir? No había ningún lugar seguro. —¿Y dónde infiernos es eso? 

El chico miraba alrededor frenéticamente y lanzó sus brazos al aire. —Infiernos si sé eso.

—¡Abajo, Oliver! —Blair le gritó al hombre de los piercing. Louis rodó fuera de D y se puso de pie cuando un vampiro saltó a la espalda de Oliver. Estaba asombrado de que Oliver pudiera pelear tan bien, pero no lo suficientemente bien.

El vampiro estaba ganando. Louis saltó sobre el vampiro, liberando al hombre de los piercing.

—¡Corre! —gritó mientras luchaba con el no muerto. Antes de que Oliver pudiera correr, otro hombre de apariencia gótica, atacó.

_«¡Santa mierda!»_

Una gran parte de los atacantes habían cambiado a lobos. ¿Qué infiernos estaba sucediendo aquí? Louis gritó cuando sintió que su cuello estaba siendo arrancado de su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo y rodó una y otra vez, tratando de deshacerse de quien le estuviera arrancando la piel de los huesos.

Se puso de pie y cayó de espaldas, justo encima del vampiro. Oyó un grito, pero el jodido no lo liberaba. Louis abrió más los ojos cuando vio los colmillos de D y saltaba sobre Louis, cayendo sobre el vampiro que aun sostenía a Louis. ―¡Quítamelo, D!

—Estoy tratando —D dijo esperanzadoramente mientras le enterraba las uñas y mordía al no muerto.

Louis se sintió mareado, extrañas formas se formaban frente a sus ojos. Se puso de pie, sabiendo que su vista se veía afectada debido a la perdida de sangre. Y había perdido mucha sangre. Todo su lado derecho estaba empapado con lo rápido que fluía su sangre.

—Quítamelo... —Louis colapsó sobre la hierba del campo.

Sus dedos se agarraban de la hierba tratando de llegar al oso que luchaba a sólo seis metros o algo así de él.

—Lo tengo.

Louis gimió cuando un hombre azul con el cabello blanco lo tomó de su espalda y piernas, levantándolo del suelo. No tenía la energía para luchar para liberarse de la cosa o preocuparse de cómo en el infierno el hombre era azul.

Cerró los ojos, esperando no morir.

Necesitaba decirle a Harry que lo sentía y que estaba enamorado del oso. Harry necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber que no era su culpa. Necesitaba decirle a Harry que era debido a su fobia al compromiso y que no era a causa de Harry.

Necesitaba... 

🥀

Harry se estaba volviendo loco tratando de llegar con su pareja. Él se paró sobre sus patas traseras y golpeó al vampiro, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el hijo de perra antes de clavar sus mandíbulas en el cuello del vampiro y desgarrarlo. Trataba desesperadamente de llegar con su pareja, pero cada vez que avanzaba en dirección a Louis otro rebelde se atravesaba en su camino.

Maverick cambió y le gritó al hermano de Harry:— Bryce, ve con tu padre y dile que llame a Zeus y a Christian. —Antes de que el Alfa cambiara de nuevo, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó con toda su fuerza al campo abierto—. ¡Panahasi!

Harry estaba concentrado en el lobo que mordía su pata trasera cuando repentinamente una docena de hombres salió del bosque, inmediatamente entraron en la pelea. Harry no estaba seguro cómo los hombres sabían a quién matar pero ellos estaban matando a los adecuados.

Harry se giró para atacar al lobo que sostenía su flanco cuando vio a un hombre azul aparecer, tomar a Louis del suelo y desaparecer.

Rugió su rabia mientras desgarraba al lobo, su rabia lo consumía al pensar en que alguien tenía lo que era suyo. Harry desgarraba rebeldes, desesperado por encontrar al hombre que había secuestrado a su pareja.

Estaba luchando con furia ciega. Harry ya no se sentía él mismo, sólo a la bestia que se había liberado. Louis estaba perdido y tenía que encontrar la manera de ir tras su pareja. No se le escapó notar que más rebeldes aparecieron. 

Harry estaba hundido en las emociones, no sólo porque su pareja estaba en problemas, sino que ellos estaban perdiendo la batalla.

🥀

Louis sintió una niebla levantarse y su consciencia regresar. Él se quedó acostado un momento, esperando ser atacado, pero todo estaba en silencio. Entreabrió los ojos, tratando de ver alrededor, no reconocía nada y él estaba consciente.

—Estás a salvo humano.

_«Demasiado para ser engañado»._

Abrió los ojos completamente para ver al hombre de la piel azul sentado junto a la ventana, viendo hacia la oscuridad. Muy extraño que el hombre pareciera melancólico mientras sus ojos revisaban algo de afuera de la ventana.

—¿Quién eres? —Louis preguntó y entonces gimió cuando su cabeza comenzó a pulsar.

—No soy bueno ni malo. Soy Ahm.

¿Qué infierno de tipo de respuesta era esa? Louis no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta con todos los eventos que habían tenido lugar en solo cuarenta y ocho horas. Su vida había pasado de preguntarse acerca de las intenciones de Harry a un circo de tres pistas con payasos y palomitas incluidas.

Y Louis realmente odiaba a los payasos. 

Maldito _Stephen King_ y la película _IT*._ Cada vez que él había visto esa...Esperen, ¿por qué infiernos estaba pensando en eso?— ¿Dónde estoy?

_(*. It, (Eso, en español) Novela de terror publicada en 1986 y hecha película en donde un grupo de chicos es aterrorizado por un monstruo al que llaman (Eso) por su capacidad de cambiar de forma y alimentarse del terror que produce en sus victimas, su disfraz mas común es el de un payaso con el que atrae a sus jóvenes victimas, a las que aterrara hasta la muerte, una vez que su apetito es saciado duerme durante tres décadas, vuelve a despertar y el ciclo continua.)_

Ahm giró la cabeza de su vigilia para ver a Louis. —Has perdido demasiada sangre.

Quizás seguía inconsciente y esto era sólo un sueño bizarro. —Eso no me dice dónde estoy.

—En una cueva de vampiros.

_«Maldición, maldición, maldición»._

¿Por qué tenía que preguntar? Por como iban las cosas últimamente Louis debería de saber que no iba a querer saber la respuesta. —_Entooonces_, ¿cómo llego a casa? —Extraña pregunta, considerando que él no tenía casa en este momento.

Louis no le gustó la baja risa que Ahm le dio. No le gustó ni un poco. —Podrás regresar con tu oso tan pronto como estés listo para viajar.

—Estoy bien —Louis protestó mientras se enderezaba y entonces rápidamente volvió a caer. Se mareó y la bilis subió a su garganta—. Está bien, quizás no.

—Descansa.

No había mucho que pudiera hacer ahora. —¿Qué me sucedió? —Recordó la pelea y el ser atacado. La mano de Louis fue hacia su cuello e hizo un guiño de dolor al sentir el vendaje.

_¡Harry!_

—Tengo que regresar. —Hizo un segundo intento para levantarse pero los efectos fueron peores esta vez. Esta vez realmente vomitó. Louis se giró sobre un lado de la cama. Su dolor de cabeza era peor y pequeñas líneas danzaban frente a sus ojos.

—Si intentas levantarte de nuevo, el mareo será peor ―Ahm advirtió.

—¿Qué jodidos está mal conmigo? —Louis preguntó mientras escupía algo con sabor a bilis. Se sentía mal por vomitar en el suelo, pero no tan mal dado que él no quería estar aquí.

—Voluntariamente aceptaste una donación.

—¿Una donación de qué?

—Sangre.

Louis gruñó y su cabeza golpeó la almohada. —¿Es por eso que estoy enfermo?

—Si y no.

—Te juro que si no empiezas a explicarte, voy a sentarme y vomitar hacia ti —Louis amenazó mientras sentía un pulsante dolor en su cerebro. Quería a Harry. Con lo loco que había actuado con el oso, Louis quería a su pareja.

_Pareja._

Qué extraño era pensar en Harry de esa manera. La palabra no parecía tan amenazante como él pensaba que sería. Al pensar en el sedoso cabello marrón, sus ojos verdes, el nudo en su estómago se tensaba. Quería a su oso.

—No tomo bien las amenazas, humano.

Louis llevó su brazo a los ojos, la luz le lastimaba y hacía que el dolor de su cabeza empeorara. —Y yo no tomo bien el que hayan hecho alguna mierda conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente. Ahora dime qué jodidos sucedió.

—Perdiste una gran cantidad de sangre. Te traje aquí. Christian se encargó de ti antes de que saliera a ayudar a los shifters —Ahm dijo irritado—. Más allá de eso, tendrás que preguntarle al Príncipe.

¿Príncipe? Louis suspiró. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar. De cualquier manera sabía que no le gustaría la respuesta. No le había gustado ninguna respuesta que había recibido. —¿Sabes lo que le sucedió a los demás? —_¿A Harry?_ Louis se acostó pensando en el hombre que había cambiado a lobo justo frente a sus ojos, el hombre que había mostrado sus colmillos que brillaron a la luz de la luna, y se preguntaba si habrían sobrevivido. Pero la mayor pregunta que plagaba su mente era si habría sobrevivido su pareja.

—¿Por qué solo no te acuestas y descansas? Haces demasiadas preguntas —Ahm gruñó y vio de nuevo por la ventana.

—Tú también las harías si todo esto te cayera de una vez, no creo poder aceptar mucha más mierda. —Sabía que no podía. Louis estaba cerca de quebrarse. Necesitaba saber lo que le había sucedido a su oso, y necesitaba saber qué estaba mal en él. Quería cruzar el cuarto y estrangular al hombre azul. Qué mal que el vértigo aumentaba con cada movimiento.

—Entonces no perteneces a nuestro mundo. En mi mundo si no puedes manejar lo paranormal, estás fuera de la cocina, humano.

¿Eso era una broma?

Louis no estaba de humor en este momento. Estaba muy preocupado por su oso. —Jódete, Ahm.

Eso hizo que el hombre azul se carcajeara, eso irritó incluso más a Louis. —Lo siento. No eres tan afortunado para que yo engalane tu cama con mi presencia. 

_«Jódete»._

🥀

Harry boxeó contra el jodido lobo frente a él. El hombre era tan estúpido para cambiar a su forma humana, la arrogancia salía de él en oleadas.

Harry estaba cerca de mostrarle al rebelde lo que era la real arrogancia. Ellos circulaban al otro, Harry mostró los caninos cuando el lobo lo hizo. Esperó la oportunidad correcta y entonces se lanzó al lobo, derribándolo, cambió a mitad de la caída y desgarró la garganta del jodido.

Harry se apartó y vio alrededor a la carnicería en el campo. Estaba cansado, jodidamente adolorido, y sangrando como el infierno. Y quería a Louis de regreso. Cambió, tambaleándose un poco se dirigió hacia Maverick. —Se llevaron a Louis.

Los ojos carmesí de Maverick veían el campo. —Él está a salvo. Ahm fue quien llegó a tu casa a advertirnos. No sé en qué lado esta el elf, pero Louis ahora está en casa de Christian.

—¿Qué jodidos significa que está a salvo? —Harry gruñó—. Llévame con él. —No le importaba ni un poco cómo le había hablado al Alfa. Era de su pareja de quien estaban hablando—. ¡Quiero a mi pareja!

—¡Ahm! —Maverick gritó.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía, pero sus mandíbulas se tensaron cuando vio aparecer al hombre azul que se llevó a su pareja. Harry lo atacó sólo para que el hombre desapareciera alejándose y entonces reapareciera a seis metros de distancia.

—No tengo tiempo para tus mierdas, oso. ¿Quieres ir con tu pareja o no? —Ahm dijo con desdén—. Puedo llevarte ahí. Eso podría enseñarte modales.

A Harry realmente no le agradaba. Pasó sus manos por la cabeza tratando de calmarse. Sus ojos bien abiertos cuando Ahm lo atacó y lo derribó al suelo y entonces desaparecieron.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Harry gruñó mientras empujaba al hombre azul lejos de él. Ahm simplemente se carcajeó, saludó a Harry y desapareció.

Harry rodó, se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se puso de pie. Vio alrededor del cuarto y gimió cuando vio a Louis acostado en la cama cubierto con sábanas de seda. Harry se quedó un momento viéndolo fijamente. Su pareja era tan malditamente hermoso. Él caminó rápidamente alrededor de la cama, notó cómo los labios de Louis estaban ligeramente abiertos, su cara relajada. Nunca había visto a su pareja dormido antes. Cuándo reclamó a Louis, Harry fue el que se quedó dormido primero.

Se acercó y pasó los nudillos por la suave piel del pecho de Louis, se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de Louis.

—Harry —Louis murmuró.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando su pareja decía su nombre dormido. Era el sonido más dulce que Harry pudiera incluso recordar haber oído. Sus ojos vieron el vendaje en el cuello de su pareja. Harry gruñó suavemente mientras sus dedos recorrían suavemente la gasa. ¿Qué tan mal estaría herido Louis?

—Harry.

Harry miró la cara de su pareja y vio que Louis tenía los ojos abiertos. El azul pálido estaba oscuro por el deseo. El pene de Harry se endureció con la vista. Su oso daba zarpazos dentro de Harry por estar con su pareja, reclamar lo que era suyo.

—¿Cómo te sientes, amor?

Un pequeño brillo de deseo se veía en los ojos de Louis cuando asintió. —Bien. —Louis veía seductoramente a Harry, su lengua recorría su labio inferior—. Sediento.

Harry gruñó al ver la lujuria en los ojos de su pareja y el movimiento de esa rosa lengua de Louis. Su pene se estremeció ante la oportunidad de tener ese pequeño apéndice recorriendo su eje. Lo hermoso acerca de ser shifters es que no tenía que quitarse la ropa al haber estado en su forma de oso.

Perfecto.

Harry colocó una rodilla en la cama, moviéndose lo suficientemente lento para hacer que su pareja estuviera consciente de lo que él quería. Su mirada bajó a la cama cuando Louis separó las piernas separando la sábana de seda.

Harry vio la sábana caer y mostrar a su vestida pareja. Louis estaba acostado perfectamente inmóvil mientras Harry revelaba su pálida piel retirando una pieza de ropa a la vez. Cuándo retiró la camisa de Louis, Harry besó su piel desnuda.

Louis gimió mientras Harry lamía su camino de la clavícula de Louis a uno de los bronceados pezones. Su lengua lo saboreó hasta que la punta se levantó. Las manos de Harry recorrían arriba y abajo los brazos de su pareja y los costados, sintiendo que la piel de Louis se erizaba con el toque.

Harry levantó la cabeza y curvó su mano detrás del cuello de Louis y entonces jaló a su pareja hasta que sus labios se unieron. Harry sentía tal fiebre por Louis que parecía consumirlo.

Podía sentir la fuerza de los brazos del hombre temblar mientras Harry se acurrucaba sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, moviéndose hasta que sus piernas quedaron a cada lado de las de Louis. Cerró los ojos, inhaló profundamente cuando su pene rozó el de Louis. Las sensaciones amenazaban su control.

Harry se presionó contra Louis mientras sus labios se unían a los de Louis, su lengua tocó la de su pareja y recorrió el hinchado por el beso labio inferior. Louis pasó sus dedos por el cuello de Harry, jalándolo más cerca, tan cerca que sus cuerpos se derretían en uno.

—Harry —Louis jadeó contra sus labios—. Por favor.

La respiración de su pareja comenzó a ser difícil mientras movía sus piernas nervioso. Harry trazó con sus labios el mentón de Louis, su mejilla y luego cada ojo. Inhaló el dulce aroma a manzanas y canela, sintiendo una profunda hambre en sus entrañas por reclamar a su pareja. Harry movió sus caderas, su pareja le quitaba el aliento.

Harry mordisqueó la concha de la oreja de Louis, gimiendo suavemente. —No puedes huir de mi. No puedes alejarte de mi, porque yo soy parte de ti ahora. —Harry tocó con su lengua la concha de la oreja y atrapó la punta del lóbulo de la oreja de Louis. Su pareja se estremeció—. No voy a vivir con un hoyo en el corazón porque estás asustado. Déjame entrar, Louis. Confía en mi.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando Louis respiró, asintiendo dentro del cuello de Harry. Besó su camino por la tentadora carne, pasó por la gasa y gimió antes de apartarse. Harry mantuvo sus ojos en los de Louis, el miedo era evidente en los ojos verde pálido de su pareja.

Su pareja no se movía.

Louis lo veía intensamente mientras él gruñía ante el pene de Louis que se apoyaba contra su abdomen, duro y escurriendo un líquido claro que él quería limpiar del cuerpo de su pareja.

Harry pasó la palma por el largo y hermoso eje mientras se arrodillaba entre las firmes y bonitas piernas de Louis.

—Muy lindo, Louis. —Provocó suavemente con la uña de su pulgar el interior de la ranura que estaba centrada en la cima—. Muy lindo.

El pecho de Louis se extendía y contraía rápidamente mientras sus ojos veían cada movimiento que hacía la mano de Harry. Un lado de la boca de Harry se elevó en una sonrisa cuando la lengua de Louis salió y lamió sus labios mientras su abdomen temblaba.

Harry pasó su mano por el pecho de Louis y la deslizó hacia atrás, humedeció dos dedos de su otra mano y presionó la palma en el perineo mientras los dos dedos circulaban el apretado músculo.

Louis levantó las piernas y separó las rodillas, sus ojos fijos en la cara de Harry. Harry empujó ambos dedos profundamente en el culo de Louis y entonces se salía, repitió el proceso mientras la cabeza de Louis se movía de un lado al otro. Giró la mano, viendo a su pareja mientras Louis gruñía fuerte y se empujaba a los dedos de Harry cuando él rozó la glándula con forma de nuez de Louis.

Harry dejó su otra mano en el muslo de Louis mientras empujaba un tercer dedo al interior. Deseaba tener lubricante, pero no estaban en su casa, en su recámara. Sus ojos fueron de Louis al lado de la cama. Hmm, quizás.

Harry manteniendo sus dedos profundamente enterrados en el cuerpo de su pareja se inclinó a un lado, estirándose para alcanzar el cajón. Sus dedos alcanzaron la manija, jalándola duro. El cajón se deslizó fuera y cayó al suelo. —Eran muchas multitareas —se rió.

Louis se inclinó a un lado de la cama y luego se rodó de nuevo sobre su espalda, dándole el lubricante a Harry. Una ceja arqueada mientras le sonreía a Louis. —¿Impaciente?

—Infiernos, sí. —Louis movió el pie y cambió de posición. Buen señor, qué magnifica vista su pareja le presentaba. Harry se inclinó y mordió ambas nalgas.

—Jódeme ya —Louis gruñó.

Harry se rió mientras lubricaba su pene y entonces lanzó la botella a un lado. Estiró la mano izquierda y empujó la parte superior del cuerpo de Louis a la cama, haciendo que sus hombros tocaran el colchón mientras él curvaba sus dedos alrededor de la parte de atrás de cuello de Louis. —Sumiso.

Para su sorpresa, los brazos de Louis se levantaron y sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del respaldo. Sus hombros se hundieron más abajo y su culo más levantado al aire.

La sumisión de Louis estaba haciendo que el oso de Harry saliera libre. Sus caninos salieron de sus encías y Harry empezó a jadear. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de enjaular al oso. Sus uñas se deslizaron fuera de sus fundas, mientras su pene crecía. Harry rápidamente movió su mano del cuello de Louis.

_«¡No!»_

Harry se pellizcó la piel bajo la cabeza de su pene, el dolor detuvo dentro a su oso. Su pene regresó a su tamaño normal y sus uñas se retrajeron. Tenía que recuperar el control o su tamaño lastimaría a su pareja.

—¿Harry?

Harry pasó su mano por la columna de Louis mientras tomaba la base de su pene con la otra mano, alineándolo con la abertura de su pareja para su reclamo. Harry y Louis gruñeron al mismo tiempo mientras Harry se hundía profundamente.

Luchó duro para hacer que su oso estuviera controlado. Harry movió sus caderas hacia atrás y luego golpeó hacia adelante, sus dientes lastimaban hasta el punto de ser dolorosos. Su oso quería morder, reclamarlo, restablecer que Louis era suyo.

Harry renunció a la pelea y se inclinó sobre Louis, cubriendo su espalda, mientras hundía los dientes profundamente en la carne de Louis.

—¡Harry! —Louis gritó mientras sus piernas se deslizaron, separándolas, su culo más alto, rogando para que Harry lo jodiera más duro.

Los dientes de Harry seguían enterrados mientras tomaba las caderas de Louis y se empujaba con todo su poder dentro del apretado culo de su pareja. Sentía a su pene en un puño de acero que lo aferraba mientras él gemía en el cuello de Louis. Estaba perdiendo el control. El pensar en su lastimada pareja y en que casi muere lo estaba llevando a la locura.

—Estoy bien, Harry —Louis jadeó. Harry no estaba seguro cómo Louis sabía de su batalla interna, pero las palabras parecieron calmar a su oso. Apartó sus dientes, lamió la herida y trató de recuperar su respiración.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis mientras lentamente se movía frenéticamente, sus cuerpos se movían en un suave movimiento mientras apoyaba la cara en la espalda de Louis, besó su columna mientras su pene entraba y salía del suave cuerpo de Louis.

—Te amo, Harry.

Harry no pudo detener el gemido que dejó sus labios. Louis lo acababa de hacer el oso más feliz del planeta. —También te amo, pareja.

—Estoy asustado —Louis confesó.

Harry cerró los ojos, agradeciendo que su pareja se abriera a él, que le dijera sus miedos. Harry se sentía más cerca de Louis en ese momento que en cualquier otro momento. —Te tengo, bebé. 

Louis asintió sobre el colchón mientras Harry sentía el interior de su pareja, su cuerpo se tensó cuando su orgasmo se aproximaba. Tomó el pene de Louis en su puño y jaló el eje de su pareja mientras Louis gemía y se retorcía.

—Empuja más duro, oso. Más duro —Louis rogó. Harry gritó cuando sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura. Louis gritó, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras la mano de Harry se cubría con el semen de su pareja.

—Eso es, amor —dijo Harry mientras se empujaba unas cuantas veces más, rugiendo cuando su cuerpo se puso rígido, su semen hizo erupción desde su pene mientras movía las caderas rápidamente, jodiendo a su pareja como un hombre loco.

Harry estaba agotado. No tenía energía para hacer una maldita cosa excepto caer a su lado, llevándose a su pareja con él. Su pene aun seguía profundamente enterrado, el tamaño era cerca del doble*. Tenía que esperar hasta que estuviera flácido antes de poder sacarlo. No le importaba. Harry envolvía el cuerpo de Louis mientras esperaba.

_(*. Nearly doubled, casi el doble, pero la autora no lo usa literalmente quiere decir solo mas grande)_

Harry no era estúpido. No se colocó en cucharita. Presionó a su pareja contra el colchón y cubrió el cuerpo de Louis con el suyo, acostándose sobre Louis, asegurándose de que su pareja no fuera a ningún maldito lugar.

🥀

Louis despertó de su sueño y lo primero que notó fue el pesado cuerpo en su espalda. Sonrió contra las sábanas de seda. Harry lo tenía detenido, su peso le decía a Louis que no quería que se fuera a ningún lado. Lo segundo que notó fue que estaban golpeteando en la puerta de la recámara.

—Quédate acostado, bebé —dijo Harry mientras besaba la oreja de Louis. El oso se levantó y cruzó la habitación.

—¿Vas a abrir la puerta así? —Louis le preguntó a su muy desnuda pareja. Harry vio hacia su cuerpo y entonces de nuevo a Louis.

—Soy un shifter. Estoy acostumbrado a estar desnudo.

Louis gruñó y le lanzó una almohada a Harry. —Cúbrete con esto.

Harry se rió y se cubrió la ingle con la almohada antes de contestar la puerta.

Christian estaba del otro lado con una sonrisa en sus labios. —Dado que ustedes están en una de mis recámaras de invitados, me preguntaba si querían desayunar.

El estómago de Louis gruñó con la idea. Estaba más hambriento de lo que pudiera recordar haber estado antes. También estaba sediento como el infierno. Sentía su garganta como si hubiera chupado arena.

—Gracias —dijo Harry intentando cerrar la puerta de la recámara.

—Una cosa más —dijo Christian mientras levantaba la mano—. Tu pareja perdió mucha sangre. Tuve que decirle a uno de los miembros de mi aquelarre que le diera algo de sangre. Dado que no es mía, él no va a cambiar. No estaba cerca de la muerte, así que no hubo necesidad de convertirlo. Pero él va a desear la carne sangrando y tendrá una constante sed.

Louis se enderezó mientras escuchaba. Él estaba sediento como el infierno y anhelaba algo. Sólo que no tenía idea qué.

—Puede seguir de esa manera o puedo finalmente convertirlo. Los dejo a ambos para que discutan el asunto.

—¡Espera! —Louis jaló la sábana y se envolvió el cuerpo con ella. Notó la alegría en Harry pero ignoró al oso—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Christian suspiró. —Puedes estar como la pareja George, siempre cargando una botella de agua para saciar su inquebrantable sed. O te puedo convertir en vampiro y te alimentarías de Harry. No hay problema en eso. Sin embargo, no podrás exponerte a la luz solar y la comida será un recuerdo distante. Pero serás inmortal y también Harry. —El vampiro se alejó.

—Infiernos, deja caer algo como eso y sólo se aleja —Louis gruñó mientras regresaba a la cama. Por segunda vez se preguntaba sobre hacer un gran compromiso. ¿Qué infiernos estaba mal en el mundo? ¿Cómo se había jodido tanto?

Louis sacudió la cabeza mientras Harry cerraba la puerta. —Infierno de cosa —murmuró.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Puedes vivir con sed?

Louis no estaba seguro. No sabía qué... —¡Joder! —Louis llevó sus manos a las rodillas ante el dolor que parecía que desgarraba todo su cuerpo.

Colapsó sobre su espalda mientras instintivamente envolvía la parte media de su cuerpo. —¡Oh Dios! —gritó rodando de un lado a otro, sentía el estomago como si tuviera lava y estuviera haciéndole un agujero.

—¡Louis! —Harry gritó, cayendo de rodillas al lado de él—. Bebé, ¿qué te sucede?

—Yo...ahhh —Louis gritó, el sudor cubría su cuerpo y sentía su cabeza como si fuera aplastada. Apenas registró que su pareja se puso de pie y salió al pasillo, gritándole a Christian. Louis no podía respirar.

Jodidamente no podía respirar.

Sintió una fría mano pasar por su cabeza y maldijo fuerte mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

—¿Esa sangre del vampiro le hizo esto? ¿El jodido tipo lo infectó? —Harry gritaba al lado de él.

—No —Christian dijo fuerte—. Eso no puso haber sucedido. Creo que sé lo que le sucede.

—¿Qué? —Harry gritó.

Los fríos dedos de Christian tocaron el cuello de Louis, su pulso era tan rápido que su corazón realmente le dolía. —El que lo mordió fue el que lo infectó, Harry. Estaba drogado con Liquid Wrath. Eso está recorriendo las venas de Louis. La única manera de salvarlo es convertirlo.

Louis pudo sentir su cara crecer, como si toda la sangre se hubiera ido ahí. Le dolían sus ojos y sus sienes pulsaban tan duro que él temía tener un aneurisma en cualquier momento. —Hazlo —logró decir antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a convulsionar.

Harry paseaba de un lado a otro, pasando las manos por su cabello tantas veces que ahora estaban de punta. Él comenzó a jalarlo mientras se desesperaba, Louis iba a morir, y no había nada que Harry pudiera hacer.

—Tendré que intercambiar sangre con él, si no puedes manejarlo sal —Christian dijo sobre su hombro a Harry.

—Sólo sálvalo. —La voz de Harry era gruesa mientras veía al príncipe de los vampiros inclinarse sobre su pareja.

🥀

Su oso se estaba volviendo loco, golpeando su cabeza en las costillas de Harry, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse mientras Harry seguía paseando maniáticamente. Harry quería preguntarle al príncipe acerca del efecto de la sangre contaminada en su cuerpo, pero temía que se detuviera.

El hombre debería de saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Harry vio cómo el cuerpo de su pareja se ponía rígido. Christian se inclinó sobre él. Harry estaba muerto de miedo. Pasó sus manos a través de su cabello de nuevo, y de nuevo, jalándolo, esta vez pareció tranquilizarlo.

Harry gimió y dio un paso atrás cuando Christian rugió y sus colmillos se extendieron, negras garras hicieron erupción de las uñas de sus dedos. Su piel comenzó a tomar un tono púrpura y se rodó lejos de Louis. No sabiendo qué más hacer, Harry fue hacia Louis, cubrió el cuerpo de su pareja. Justo cuando dos hombres asiáticos, entraron al cuarto, siseándole a Harry.

—Por favor —Harry rogó—. Por favor salva a mi pareja.

El que tenía el cabello corto dio un paso hacia Harry. ―¿Qué le sucede al príncipe, shifter?

Harry vio a Christian. El príncipe estaba de rodillas, sus manos contra sus sienes. —Trató de convertir a mi pareja. La droga Liquid Wrath está en el sistema de mi pareja. Christian la tomó de su cuerpo.

El hombre maldijo y se aproximó a Christian. Harry alejó la mirada y miró a Louis, que finalmente se calmó. Ya no había más gritos estremecedores.

Se inclinó y colocó su mejilla cerca de los labios de Louis, sintiendo un poco de aire acariciar su piel. Harry suspiró aliviado.

—Debes irte. —El hombre se giró hacia Harry—. Debo calmarlo, y tú no puedes estar aquí.

Harry no estaba seguro de que el príncipe pudiera ser calmado por la manera en la que el vampiro estaba atacando. No conocía ninguna manera para escapar tan rápidamente como el pequeño vampiro quería.

No había manera de que llevara a su pareja a casa sin llamar a su familia y esperar por ellos, algo le decía que el vampiro estaría en contra de eso.

Harry no tenía elección...—¡Ahm!

🥀

El doctor Nicholas Sheehan paseaba de un lado a otro mientras esperaba que lo dejaran entrar al cuarto. Su pareja, Jason, estaba cerca de él, viendo todo de cerca.

No estaba seguro qué podría hacer para que el humano cambiara a vampiro. Normalmente podría, pero la droga que corría por la comunidad de lo paranormal cambiaba las reglas del juego. Sabía que él estaba caminando por un territorio desconocido, pero Nicholas sabía que tenía que tratar de ayudar a Louis de la manera que pudiera.

—Entra —el señor Styles dijo y dio un paso a un lado, permitiendo que Nicholas entrara. Jason lo siguió mientras Nicholas se aproximaba a la cama.

Santa mierda. No tenía ni idea qué hacer con esto.

—Ayúdalo, doc —la pareja de Louis rogaba desde el otro lado de la cama—. Esto no es normal.

Nicholas veía a Louis. Joder si eso no era cierto. No podía estar más de acuerdo. Parecía que algo sucedió cuando Christian lo convirtió. Josh era una prueba viva de lo que sucedía.

Esto no era eso. Ni de cerca.

—¿Qué dice Christian? —le preguntó al oso mientras dejaba su maletín de médico en la cama. Nicholas se arremangó las mangas mientras sacaba su estetoscopio.

—No es capaz de decirme nada. Creo que él está mal. ―La voz del oso estaba llena de preocupación y culpa—. ¿Alguien puede ir a revisarlo?

—El doctor de los lobos está con el doctor de los vampiros. Ellos se encargarán de él —dijo Maverick mientras se apoyaba en la pared más lejana del cuarto.

Nicholas asintió y se aproximó a Louis. Los colmillos del hombre eran dos veces más largos de lo que deberían de ser en un vampiro normal. Y tan agudos como una hoja de rasurar.

Louis aun no recobraba la consciencia, y Nicholas no quería estar cerca de esas cosas que parecían letales cuando el hombre finalmente despertara. Louis también había crecido, casi al doble de su tamaño y su piel era de un pálido verde.

Estaba perdido y no sabía lo que le sucedía a la pareja de Harry. Nicholas se acercó al híbrido, rezando porque las cosas no se pusieran peor rápidamente.

Maverick veía a Nicholas haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por descubrir lo que estaba mal con la pareja de Harry. Nunca había visto nada como eso antes. Louis era una anormalidad y probablemente ellos tardarían años en saber qué había ocurrido.

Pero había una cosa que podría hacer por el híbrido. Eso tenía que funcionar. Mucha gente pensaba que Maverick era irresponsable. Pensaban que tomaba su trabajo a la ligera. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

De hecho, él hacía que creyeran eso, así él era capaz de ver más cosas de las que la gente suponía, él veía todo. Y Dios, él amaba eso, y aun tenía esos sueños.

—Chey.

Todos en el cuarto se giraron hacia él. —¿Perdón? —Harry preguntó, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Dije Chey. Él es un lobo de la manada de Zeus que tiene habilidades de sanador. —No tenía que decir todos los secretos del lobo gris. No iba a divulgar que Chey era un Omega. Ese no era asunto de nadie más.

—No te entiendo —dijo Harry mientras pasaba su mano arriba y abajo del brazo de Louis—. ¿Cómo puede ayudar a mi pareja?

—Realmente no estoy seguro. Pero por las cosas que he visto, Louis necesita algo de ayuda para atravesar su transformación. Creo que Chey puede ser de ayuda.

Oh infiernos, Zeus iba a amarlo por eso. El Alfa iba a cagar gatitos de colores del arcoíris cuando descubriera que Maverick sabía acerca de su pequeño Omega. Maverick mismo no estaba interesado en tener a alguien así alrededor. Ellos causaban más problemas de lo que ellos valían.

Él ya tenía una casa llena de dolores de cabeza.

—¿Puedes traerlo aquí? —Harry preguntó con desesperación en su voz. Maverick no tenía idea de cómo el oso se sentía, así que él ni siquiera iba a intentar esa línea de mierda de _«Entiendo cómo te sientes»._

Odiaba cuando la gente lo decía.

—Déjame llamarle a Zeus —dijo y salió del cuarto.

Todo un litro de gatitos arcoíris.

Harry estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera mientras jalaba los brazos de Louis a sus piernas. Pasó el pulgar por la descolorida piel de su pareja, estaba preocupado porque su pareja seguía inconsciente.

Se enfocó en el hecho de que Louis le había confesado su amor. Harry se sostenía a esa confesión con un puño de acero. Levantó la vista cuando un hombre pequeño con el cabello castaño entró a la recámara de Harry.

—¿Es él? —el hombre preguntó señalando con la cabeza a Louis. Las defensas de Harry inmediatamente se levantaron. No conocía al extraño, ni al enorme lobo que caminaba detrás de él. Él vio a Maverick, quien seguía apoyado contra la pared.

—Mi nombre es Chey, y me preguntaron si podía ser capaz de ayudar a alguien. —El hombre se acercó un poco más, el lobo que estaba atrás hizo lo mismo—. Él es Eagle. —Chey señaló al hombre rubio.

—¿Cómo puedes ayudarlo? —Harry preguntó.

Chey se movió alrededor de la cama hasta que estuvo al lado de donde Harry estaba sentado. El pequeño hombre se inclinó más cerca, y le murmuró. —Normalmente, puedo sanar las lesiones. Pero con tu pareja que está atravesando de un cambio diferente a otro. No estoy seguro si pueda funcionar. Pero si me dejas intentarlo, puedo ver si puedo ayudarlo.

Harry sabía que podía dejar que Chey lo intentara. Él estaba perdido sobre qué hacer por su pareja. Él había recorrido las opciones y nadie parecía saber qué hacer para ayudar a Louis.

Miró a su Pa, que estaba parado cerca de la ventana, viendo todo lo que sucedía. Cuando su Pa inclinó la cabeza asintiendo, Harry tragó el nudo en su garganta y entonces miró a Chey. —Ayúdalo, por favor.

La mandíbula de Chey se tensó con una expresión entre compasiva y determinada. —Puedes querer moverte. No estoy seguro si él pueda golpear alrededor o no, y no quisiera que te lastimara.

Eso venía de un hombre que era de la mitad del tamaño de Harry.

Quería discutir, gritar, decirle al hombre que se alejara de su pareja, pero esto no era acerca de él, esto era acerca de ayudar a Louis. Harry se deslizó fuera de la cama y caminó hacia su Pa, necesitaba la cercanía y el consuelo de su padre.

Miró hacia afuera por la ventana, sintiendo que todo su mundo se venía abajo. Notó extraños en el patio como si ellos estuvieran cuidando algo. Se puso rígido. —¿Quiénes son ellos? ―preguntó a nadie en particular.

—Hombres para proteger a Chey —Eagle gruñó.

Harry miró sobre su hombro, viendo la ferocidad en los ojos del hombre y se preguntó si sería la pareja de Chey. Tenía que serlo. Nadie podría ver tan letal a alguien sólo por verlo. De cualquier manera no en opinión de Harry.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen mientras veía a Chey subir a la cama y arrodillarse al lado de Louis. Naúsea lo recorrió cuando Chey colocó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Louis y entonces su pareja empezó a gritar.

Eso fue instantáneo.

En el momento en que Chey lo tocó, su pareja comenzó a golpear alrededor. Harry dio un paso hacia la cama desesperado por darle a Louis algo de confort. Su Pa tomó el brazo de Harry, evitando que llegara con su pareja.

—Déjalo trabajar, hijo.

El oso de Harry rugió, parándose en sus piernas traseras, mientras Harry escuchaba los gritos de horror que venían de la cama. A Harry comenzó a dolerle la cabeza y su estómago comenzó a tener cólicos ante el dolor que su pareja estaba atravesando.

No sabía si era debido al lazo o era una epifanía, pero Harry pensó que se volvería loco mientras Louis atravesaba el infierno que Harry sólo podía imaginar.

—Su cuerpo está confundido. No sabe qué hacer —dijo Chey mientras presionaba sus manos más duro sobre el pecho de Louis—. Está luchando con las drogas pero está inseguro si Louis debe de cambiar a humano o a vampiro.

Harry giró la cara hacia la pared y golpeó con el puño la pared mientras los gritos de su pareja retumbaban en el cuarto, e inundaban el alma de Harry. Lágrimas bajaban por su cara cuando la desesperanza lo inundó.

—¿Qué debe de hacer? —Chey preguntó—. Dime —gritó desesperado.

—Vampiro —Harry gritó.

Si el cuerpo de Louis estaba luchando de esa forma, luchando por salir de lo que fuera, ser un vampiro era una ruta más segura. No estaba seguro de que Louis siendo humano pudiera sobrevivir a los químicos que recorrían su sistema.

El Liquid Wrath mataba a los humanos. No tenía elección.

Sólo rezaba para que su pareja no lo odiara por haber tomado la decisión por él.

—Entonces prepárate —Chey advirtió.

Harry se giró y vio incrédulo, hechizado ante la vista del cuerpo de Louis convulsionar, su espalda se arqueó y entonces rugió tan fuerte que las ventanas vibraron. Los colmillos demasiados largos en la boca de su pareja empezaron a reducirse, deteniéndose cuando eran del tamaño de un vampiro normal.

Sus negras garras también empezaron a retraerse, apareciendo uñas normales. Harry sostuvo el aliento, esperando a ver qué más sucedía.

Lento, muy lentamente, el color de la piel normal de Louis comenzó a regresar. Su piel no detuvo el cambio. No hasta que no quedo más pálida, que en opinión de Harry aumentaba su belleza. Eso era mejor que el verde pálido y más etérea que su usual color durazno.

—¿Qué acerca de su tamaño? —Harry preguntó acercándose vacilante, viendo cada sencillo movimiento que hacía su pareja.

Chey sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en sus talones. —Me temo que eso se quedará. Hubo muchos compromisos que hacer y su tamaño es uno de ellos. Él es para todos los propósitos, un total vampiro ahora. La droga estará siempre dentro de él, haciéndolo más agresivo en ocasiones. Yo bloquearía las ventanas antes de que despierte.

Harry junto con su Pa comenzaron a tomar mantas y con ellas cubrir las ventanas para proteger a su pareja del daño de los rayos ultravioleta. Cuando hubieron cubierto completamente las ventanas, Harry se giró hacia Chey. —¿Ahora puedo ir con él?

Chey bajó de la cama, su cara transfigurada con líneas de estrés que no tenía antes. Trastabilló ligeramente y apoyó su mano en la cama para estabilizarse.

Eagle dio un paso adelante, extendió la mano y entonces la apartó dando un paso hacia atrás como si temiera tocar a Chey.

Harry no se había detenido a pensar en lo que ayudar a su pareja podría hacerle al pequeño lobo. —¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

La pregunta hizo que Eagle gruñera, pero Harry lo ignoró. Él estaba preocupado por el sanador.

—No, pero gracias. Sólo necesito ir a casa y descansar.

Harry sabía que era más que eso. Pero si Chey no quería ayuda, nada podía hacer. —Gracias...por todo. Te debo la vida de mi pareja. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti sólo tienes que decirlo.

Chey le dio a Harry una débil sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la recámara. Se giró cuando llegó y miró a Louis. —Él va a necesitar sangre cuando despierte. Más de la que le puedes dar. Deja que también tus parejas de matriz lo alimenten. No estoy seguro cómo él pueda actuar dado que es un híbrido. Así que adviérteles.

Harry asintió y cruzó el cuarto acurrucándose en la cama con Louis mientras Chey y Eagle salían de la recámara.

—Me voy a ir —dijo Maverick separándose de la pared—. Avísenme si necesitan algo.

—Gracias —dijo Pa mientras salía con el Alfa y dejaba a Harry con su pareja.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder cuando su pareja despertara. Se sostenía con el hecho de que Louis seguía con vida y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Acurrucó su cuerpo alrededor del hombre que ahora era del doble que el de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en el enorme pecho de Louis.

Descubrió que se adormilaba mientras escuchaba el fuerte latido del corazón de su pareja, eso era algo que rezaba por oír durante mucho tiempo.

🥀

_«Hambre._

_Dolor._

_Sed»._

Su mente giraba mientras trataba desesperadamente de organizar sus pensamientos. Estaban dispersos, formándose y entonces cambiaban antes de que él pudiera darle sentido.

_«El latido de un corazón»._

Podía oír un corazón latiendo tan cerca que podía jurar que ya podía saborear la sangre en su boca. Inhaló profundamente, tomando los aromas alrededor de él. Sus dedos se curvaron en un puño mientras el latido del corazón aumentaba el ritmo, latiendo fuerte. Se oía tan malditamente cerca.

Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle cuando descubrió que había demasiadas sensaciones inundándolo. El sonido del corazón, el dolor en sus huesos y la sensación de hambre que se clavaba en sus entrañas era confuso. No estaba seguro de en cuál de la lista enfocarse primero.

_«Hambre»._

El dolor en su estómago duplicó su intensidad mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a pulsar por el dolor. Necesitaba comer, necesitaba beber, saciar la implacable sed que amenazaba con desgarrarlo desde que se instauró.

Abrió los ojos, viendo la fuente del latido del corazón mientras hundía sus dientes en la suave carne. El sabor explotó en su boca, haciendo que sostuviera más fuerte ese latido de corazón, nadie se atrevería a alejarlo de la fuente.

—¡Louis!

Podía oír el grito claramente en su mente, había más que una voz gritándole pero él estaba perdido en ese delicioso sabor que estaba calmando su hambre, su sed. Su cuerpo se movió y su brazo se movió hacia su nariz que era apretada y su fuente le era robada de debajo de él. Rugió mientras alcanzaba esa ambrosía que calmaba su dolor.

Gimió cuando se lo regresaron. Lo tomó fuerte entre sus manos y hundió de nuevo sus colmillos. No era el mismo. Este era diferente. Quería protestar, pero incluso cuando había cambiado el sabor de la fuente, aun calmaba el dolor en su alma.

—Louis.

Gimió de nuevo. Cuando su fuente fue tomada ¿por segunda vez? Envolvió su cuerpo alrededor del pulsante latido, bebiendo profundamente.

—Louis. Deja ir a Gavin.

Se apresuró a beber, grandes tragos con miedo a perder la cosa que le ayudaba. No podía permitir eso. No quería que el agonizante dolor regresara. Atacó, su mano conectó con alguien mientras su nariz era pellizcada de nuevo.

—Tranquilo, amor.

Su pecho se expandía y contraía dolorosamente mientras inhalaba, viendo a la única cosa que estaba seguro que lo liberaría de su hambre.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Lo tomó, mordiéndolo, y rodándose, cubriéndolo bajo él mientras bebía tan glotonamente que empezó a atragantarse.

—Despacio, amor.

No podía.

Si lo hacía, ellos podrían alejarlo antes de que él pudiera alejar el dolor. Sintió que alguien lo jalaba, tratando de que se rodara. Gruñó, siseó y entonces oyó como un gruñido cuando él era forzado a ceder.

—Louis. Abre tus ojos, amor. Enfócate. Mírame, hermoso.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente enfocó el cuarto. Sus ojos fijos en su oso. Su oso. Louis se movió a la velocidad de la luz, derribando a Harry al suelo. Desgarró la ropa de su pareja, necesitaba sentir el calor y la carne de su pareja presionándose contra sus fríos huesos.

Oyó que una puerta se cerraba suavemente, pero Louis estaba lejos de importarle.

—Louis, ¡detente! —Harry gruñó.

Sabía que tenía que detenerse, pero Louis sentía que estaba fuera de control. Sus manos se sacudían violentamente mientras arrancaba los jeans del cuerpo de Harry. —Ayúdame ―gritó desesperado.

Su cuerpo se estremecía fuertemente y su respiración era difícil cuando Harry cambió, y se levantó en sus patas traseras, dándole a Louis un gruñido de advertencia, la boca de su pareja abierta y sus agudos incisivos brillaban con la tenue luz del cuarto.

Louis se movió hacia atrás y se colocó en cuclillas listo para el ataque. El oso atacó, cayendo sobre él y hundiendo sus dientes profundamente en el hombro de Louis. Sabía lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Estaba estableciendo los límites, mostrándole a Louis quién de los dos era el Alfa.

Su mente luchaba contra la sumisión, pero su cuerpo sabía bien que luchaba con su pareja. Se rindió al oso. Harry gruñó, resopló y lentamente liberó a Louis.

—Harry —Louis gimió.

Harry cambió y su cuerpo cubrió al de Louis, sosteniendo a su pareja. —Te tengo, amor.

—¿Q–qué me sucedió?

Harry pasó su cara por el cuello de Louis, lamiendo la piel de Louis. —El vampiro que te atacó estaba infectado con una droga letal. La transfirió a tu sistema y casi te mata. —Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis, sosteniéndolo fuerte—. Christian no tuvo otra elección más que convertirte para salvarte la vida. Pero eso fue un error a causa de la droga. Maverick trajo a alguien para que te sanara. Ahora eres un vampiro, amor, solo que un poco diferente.

—No entiendo. —Louis sabía que era diferente, física y mentalmente. Podía sentirlo.

_«¿Dios, cómo explicárselo?»_

—¿Qué?

Harry junto las cejas y miró a Louis a los ojos. —No dije nada.

—Oí que preguntabas como explicármelo. —Louis no podía entender por qué Harry parecía tan perplejo. La expresión de su pareja cambió en un instante transformándose en shock.

—Louis, amor. No dije nada, lo pensé.

Louis seguía acostado en el suelo, sintiéndose que se hundía, bajo el peso de la confusión. Nada tenía sentido. —¿En qué he cambiado?

—¿Además de que lees mis pensamientos? —Harry sonrió—. Bueno, eres un vampiro, como te dije. Y también eres el doble de grande de lo que eras.

Louis inclinó la cabeza, viendo su cuerpo. Jadeó cuando vio que Harry tenía razón. En lugar de que su oso fuera el más grande de los dos, Louis ahora estaba a la altura de su pareja. Y eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

—Quiero mi cuerpo de regreso, de la manera que era ―gimió desesperado. A Louis le gustaba el hecho de que Harry fuera el que controlaba de los dos. No se sentía correcto. Odiaba eso. Levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos cuando el pecho de Harry vibró con una risa.

—No te preocupes, amor. Aun sigo siendo el dominante. Sólo trata de probar eso y verás quién termina sobre su espalda.

Louis podía oír la broma en la voz de su pareja, pero no se perdería el desafió.

Con lo mucho que le gustaba que Harry lo dominara, había algo en su interior que se enojaba contra eso. Quizás era su tamaño, o el hecho de que había cambiado pero Louis sabía en su corazón que el que su pareja lo desafiara había sido un error.

Louis podría tener el doble de tamaño de antes, pero Harry tenía una fuerza para ser reconocida.

—Tienes razón.

Louis se quedó con la boca abierta ante el comentario de Harry, de lo que acababa de pensar. —Esto es tan loco como el infierno.

Harry se carcajeaba mientras subía sobre el cuerpo de Louis, apoyando su pecho contra el de Louis. —Pero me gusta esto. Sólo piensa en todas las pequeñas cosas kinky que nosotros podemos decirle al otro cuando hay alguien más alrededor.

Louis se carcajeó ante la manera de pensar de su pareja. ―Deja de pensar de esa forma. —En la siguiente respiración estaba gimiendo cuando Harry acunó su flácido pene. Eso no detuvo a Harry ni mucho menos. Louis comenzó inmediatamente a excitarse, su eje creció bajo la habilidosa mano de su oso.

—Nosotros no podemos —Louis dijo renuente. No es que Louis no quisiera sentir a su pareja entrando profundamente dentro de él. Pero estaba asustado.

—¿A qué le temes, amor?

Quizás la cosa de leer la mente no era tan fantástica como pensó originalmente. Al momento en que sintió la invasión. —Mi tamaño, ¿quién soy ahora? ¿Qué si pierdo el control y te lastimo?

Harry gruñó y se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Louis. —No creo que tengas que preocuparte de eso. Puedo cuidarme.

Louis levantó un poco las caderas y estuvo a punto de tumbar a Harry. —¿Sabes lo que dices?

—Me atrapaste con la guardia baja, amigo. Eso no sucede... —Harry se movió hacia adelante y apoyó las manos en el pecho de Louis y clavó las uñas en su piel—. ¡Puedes dejar eso!

Louis se carcajeó tan duro que Harry se tambaleó de nuevo. —No puedo evitarlo. Te abres para eso.

Harry palmeó su pecho mientras se empujaba hacia atrás. —Si sigues levantándome, no voy a joderte.

Ahora esa era una amenaza que Louis no quería probar. ―Pero qué si yo...

—Silencio, no sucederá —dijo Harry mientras se deslizaba entre las piernas de su pareja—- Por cierto, maté a mis hermanos por dejar que te alimentaras de ellos cuando estabas desnudo.

Louis podía sentir que todo su cuerpo se ruborizaba con el recordatorio de Harry. No tenía control en ese momento, pero ahora él lo tenía, algo, e iba a morir de mortificación.

—No tienes que avergonzarte, amor...Ellos por otro lado, es mejor que lo olvide. —No tenía idea de cuándo su oso tomó el lubricante, pero el lubricante estaba al lado de Louis y los dedos de Harry lo penetraban.

—Si —Louis siseó mientras su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro.

—Joder. Te vez sexy como el infierno con esos colmillos ―Louis gemía mientras el dedo de Harry lo jodía y hasta pensó que se volvería loco. A pesar de que su pareja estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo en hacer que olvidara hasta su propio nombre, Louis estaba asustado de realmente moverse. No importaba lo que Harry dijera. Con su nuevo cuerpo de híbrido, no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus capacidades y no iba a correr el riesgo de lastimar al hombre que amaba.

—¡Ow! —Louis gritó cuando Harry palmeó su cadera.

—Mejor cuide lo que dice, señor.

Louis entrecerró los ojos, sus labios en un puchero pero no pensó en nada negativo después de eso. Eso ayudó a que Harry se empujara dentro de él e hiciera que su cerebro se estrellara en las cuatro esquinas. —¡Harry!

—Creo que necesitabas ayuda para sacar cosas de tu mente. —Su pareja se reía, viéndose sin arrepentimiento. Los ojos de Louis crecieron cuando su pareja levantó sus grandes y musculosas piernas y las subió sobre sus hombros, mostrando a Louis una fuerza que él nunca pensó que Harry poseyera.

—Te dije que no te preocuparas. —Harry se empujaba más profundo en cada palabra, haciendo que Louis gritara de placer. A Louis no le importó que estuvieran sobre la alfombra del suelo o que él fuera del tamaño de su pareja, en tanto que Harry no se detuviera, que se jodiera todo lo demás.

—Eso es correcto, bebé. Que se joda todo lo demás. ―Harry tomó las caderas de Louis y empezó a empujarse dentro del culo como taladro neumático, haciendo que Louis elevara los brazos, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar algo en qué aferrarse.

—H–Has que me corra, Harry, por favor —Louis rogaba mientras sentía que algo se construía en su interior. Su miedo llegó a nuevas alturas cuando garras salieron de sus dedos y su piel comenzaba a zumbar ligeramente—. Harry, algo sucede.

—Eso se llama orgasmo, y no me voy a detener hasta que te corras todo sobre mi. —La expresión de Harry más dura con determinación en cada fina línea alrededor de sus ojos mientras se empujaba más duro dentro del culo de Louis.

Louis arqueó su espalda ante la explosión de proporción estelar que venía desde su interior, el semen hizo erupción por su pene tan fuerte que Louis pensaba que sus bolas iban a meterse dentro de su cuerpo.

Se dobló y tomó a Harry bajándolo y hundiendo sus colmillos en su pareja mientras Harry hacía lo mismo, sus caninos enterrados en la carne de Louis mientras el pene del oso se empujaba dentro de su culo y señalando su liberación.

Louis estaba jadeando, permitiendo que sus colmillos se encajaran en su pareja. Tan duro como él estaba mordiendo a su pareja, tan duro como Harry lo mordía a él.

Eso fue una guerra de voluntades, hasta que finalmente Louis comenzó a ceder, sus sentidos regresaron. Gimió dentro de la carne de su pareja mientras permitía que sus colmillos lo liberaran. —Harry, lo siento mucho.

Harry gruñó alrededor del cuello de Louis, su cuerpo empujándose dentro de Louis, ambos cayeron. Harry cayó arriba de él antes de que su oso finalmente lo liberara. —¿Estás bien, amor?

Louis pensó en lo extraño de la pregunta, considerando que él era quien lastimó a Harry. —Yo te lastimé.

Harry se rió mientras se apoyaba en sus talones. —No, tú me encendiste al joder con la lucha de poder. Pero, como te dije, serás el único que estará sobre su espalda. —Harry palmeó la desnuda cadera de Louis mientras le daba un guiño—. Vamos, bebé. Necesitamos avisarle a la familia que estás bien.

Louis resopló moviendo su mano hacia su cuerpo. —¿Dices que ser del doble de mi anterior tamaño es estar bien?

Los rasgos de Harry se endurecieron mientras sus ojos penetraron a Louis en una nueva forma. —Digo eso de estar vivo.

Louis captó el mensaje. A su oso no le importará su apariencia, en tanto aun tuviera a su pareja.

—Tienes la maldita razón.

Joder, él odiaba la maldita cosa de leer la mente.

Harry le dio a su pareja algo de ropa que ponerse, considerando que a Louis no le quedaba la suya. Realmente, era de Chauncey quien donó algunas cosas. El gemelo era el más grande de los hermanos y estaba casi del mismo tamaño del nuevo cuerpo de Louis.

—Mis cosas aun siguen en el refugio —dijo Louis mientras bajaba los escalones detrás de Harry—. Puede que no me quede la ropa, pero tengo algunos artículos personales.

Harry guió a su pareja a la sala, donde al parecer toda la familia se había reunido. Su Pa levantó la vista, su mirada cuestionadora.

—Él está bien.

—Jodidas gracias. Si tengo que donar de nuevo, él va a alimentarse de mi maldito oso —Bryce gruñó—. No aprecio ser lanzado debajo de ti, Louis. No te ofendas, pero me gustan mis hombres más pequeños que yo. —Se carcajeó con la última parte y le dio un guiño a Louis.

Harry gruñó, odiaba el hecho de que sus parejas de matriz hubieran visto a Louis desnudo. Odiaba el hecho de que alguien más lo ayudara a alimentar a su pareja, pero con toda honestidad le alegraba que fueran sus hermanos.

Inclinó la cabeza cuando notó que Chauncey estaba sentado solo y tenía el ceño fruncido. Harry miró a Chance, el gemelo de Chauncey, para ver si él tenía la misma expresión. No se sorprendió al ver que Chance tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara. Harry nunca entendió la relación de los gemelos. En ocasiones era más bizarra que el infierno.

—El médico de los lobos quiere tomar algunas muestras de tu sangre. Si es que estás de acuerdo, Louis —Pa le dijo mientras se levantaba de su reclinable, caminó por el cuarto y se sentó frente a ellos—. Estará bien si eliges no hacerlo. Es tu cuerpo.

Harry colocó su mano en la baja espalda de su pareja cuando Louis se acercó a él. —No me molesta, pero ¿qué va a hacer con eso?

Pa le sonrió gentilmente a Louis, colocando su mano en el hombro de Louis. —Sólo quiere ver lo que sucede en tu interior.

—¿Saben por qué ellos atacaron? —Harry preguntó jalando el gran cuerpo de Louis a sus brazos. Era extraño acurrucar a su pareja cuando Louis era al menos treinta centímetros más alto que él ahora, pero a Harry no le importaba. El hecho de que pudiera acurrucarlo, significaba que Louis no había muerto y eso era todo lo que importaba.

—Bueno —su Pa dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, girando la cara hacia los otros—, según lo que Maverick me dijo, el tipo azul...

—¿El tipo azul? —Riley preguntó.

Pa frunció el ceño ante su hijo mayor. —Si no hubieras estado arriba en tu recámara siendo antisocial en lugar se bajar a la comida en el patio, hubieras visto que se apareció en el patio.

—Estaba leyendo un buen libro —Riley se defendió gruñón.

—De cualquier manera —Pa continuó después de rodar los ojos hacia Riley—, el hombre azul dijo que una persona muy desagradable no está muy feliz con el padrastro de Alex, el tío de Louis, desapareciendo y que el laboratorio de drogas fuera destruido. Aparentemente ellos habían invertido mucho dinero en que Clark lo estableciera en el gran granero rojo.

—Ese no era un laboratorio de drogas. Eso era mi refugio.

Harry sintió la ira salir por oleadas de Louis. —Siento mucho que lo perdieras, amor. —Harry realmente lo sentía. Odiaba ver molesto a su bebé. Después de todo por lo que Louis había atravesado, y que aun atravesaba, él quería que su pareja fuera feliz.

—¿Entonces para qué enviaron a los rebeldes? ¿A acabar con todo el jodido pueblo? —Chance preguntó enojado—. ¿Qué jodidos pensaba hacer con eso?

—Ni yo ni el Alfa lo sabemos, hijo. Pero tengo la sensación de que esto no se ha terminado. Quiero que todos, incluyendo a ustedes tres —Pa señaló a Alex, Steven, y luego a Louis—, vigilen sus espaldas. Manténganse en guardia todo el tiempo hasta que este lío se resuelva y todo quede claro. ¿Lo entienden?

Todos en el cuarto asintieron, hubo algunas respuestas gruñidas mientras Harry pasaba su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Louis. —¿Cómo está Christian?

—¿Qué le sucedió a Christian?

A Harry le gustaba el hecho de que pudieran hablar en privado de esta forma. Eso lo hacía sentirse más cerca de su pareja. —Cuando te convirtió para salvar tu vida, él tomó tu sangre contaminada. Fuimos echados por sus parejas, cuando el cuerpo de Christian comenzó a cambiar. Cambió en algo extraño y furioso —Harry explicó en voz alta para que todos oyeran.

Louis se giró hacia él con la boca abierta. —¿En serio?

Harry asintió. —No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió, pero sus parejas llegaron al cuarto y exigieron que nos fuéramos. Estaba tan preocupado por ti, que no me detuve a preguntar.

—Maldición. —Chauncey finalmente salió de lo que fuera la fuente de su mal humor—. Eso realmente está jodido.

—Si, lo está. —Pa estuvo de acuerdo—. Estoy esperando la llamada de Maverick. Dijo que tan pronto como supiera algo me avisaría.

Harry se sentía terrible por el vampiro. Él había entrado inmediatamente a ayudar a salvar la vida de Louis y ahora él podía estar dañado o loco.

Harry tenía la sensación de que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, era solo el comienzo.

🥀

Harry arqueó una ceja mientras Louis gruñía. No estaba seguro de lo que su pareja quería mostrarle, pero Louis lo había arrastrado a un lado de la casa, diciéndole a Harry que él tenía que _«ver esto»._

Lo que fuera que eso era.

Louis sacudió las manos, exhaló fuerte y entonces se quedó de pie como una estatua. Harry colocó sus manos en las caderas, esperando por lo que fuera a suceder. No había manera de que Louis lo sacara sólo para mostrarle que podía quedarse de pie inmóvil.

—Silencio. Quiebras mi concentración.

Harry se rió. —No he dicho una palabra.

—No, pero piensas demasiado alto.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Era la primera vez que él era acusado de algo así.

—Harry —Louis le advirtió con el pensamiento.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga? No puedo evitar que mi cerebro funcione.

Louis gruñó y entonces se quedó inmóvil de nuevo. Harry se apoyó contra un lado de la casa mientras Bryce y Gavin se le unían. Los tres se quedaron en silencio viendo a Louis.

Harry se sobresaltó y gimió cuando la piel de Louis comenzó a brillar con una sombra verde. El mismo verde que había tenido cuando recién lo convirtieron.

—¿Así que ahora él es una luciérnaga? —Bryce preguntó inclinando la cabeza de lado—. Todo lo que necesita son alas.

Harry golpeó el pecho de Bryce. —No te permito que te burles de mi pareja.

—¿Quién se está burlando de él? —Bryce preguntó, pero Harry podía ver el travieso brillo en sus ojos—. Creo que eso es cool como el infierno.

—¿En serio? —Louis preguntó mientras el brillo comenzaba a desaparecer.

Si Bryce decía algo cínico, Harry le patearía el trasero hasta el fin de la casa.

—Está bien, Harry. Él sabe que ahora soy un freak*.

_(*. Freak, literalmente se traduce como loco, extraño, monstruoso, se deja el original)_

Harry se alejó de la casa, fue hacia su pareja y tomó la parte superior de Louis entre sus brazos. —Mírame, amor.

Louis veía a todos lados menos a Harry, y entonces los hermosos ojos azules se fijaron en él. Harry estaba agradecido de que los ojos de Louis no hubieran cambiado. Él hubiera extrañado esas pálidas bellezas. —No eres un freak. ¿Me entiendes?

—Hey, solo bromeaba, Louis —dijo Bryce mientras se acercaba, deteniéndose cuando Harry le gruñó en advertencia. —En serio. Eres familia. No importa qué seas, ahora eres uno de nosotros. Eres un Styles, y nadie, ni siquiera uno de nosotros, va a joderte.

La ira de Harry hacia su hermano se calmó un poco ante las palabras de Bryce. Podía sentir la tensión de Louis lentamente drenar y asintió hacia Bryce. —Gracias.

—¿Quieres que me patee el trasero? Lo hago —dijo Bryce.

Louis lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y se carcajeó. —Eso vamos a verlo.

Bryce gruñó. —Tenías que decir si.

Harry sonrió y empujó a Louis, esperando ver lo que su hermano iba a hacer. Alejó del pensamiento el truco de Louis. No haría nada bien pensar en eso ahora que Louis se había molestado con el comentario de Bryce. Pero después descubriría qué infiernos estaba sucediendo.

—¿Sabes que técnicamente no puedo patear mi propio culo, verdad?

—Si, tú puedes. —Gavin sonrió—. Adelante, bocón, hazlo.

—Niños, vengan aquí —Pa gritó desde el porche de atrás.

—Salvado por la campana —dijo Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Louis y guiaba a su pareja al interior. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Louis se enfrentó con los rebeldes, y su bebé parecía estar ajustándose lentamente. Esperaba que su Pa no trajera noticias que pudiera hacer que el progreso de su pareja retrocediera.

—Estoy bien.

Harry rodó los ojos y palmeó el trasero de Louis. —Yo juzgaré eso.

—Tomen asiento, chicos —dijo su Pa mientras se sentaba en uno de los reclinables y apoyaba sus brazos en las rodillas—. Maverick llamó. Todo es muy secreto acerca de lo que le sucede al Príncipe.

Harry se enderezó. Quería saber lo que le había sucedido al hombre que le salvó la vida a su pareja. Él había estado preguntando en varias ocasiones pero en cada ocasión nadie sabía lo que sucedía con el Príncipe de los vampiros.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Harry mientras deslizaba la mano por la espalda de Louis.

—Por lo que he oído, no muy bien. Él sigue teniendo cambios de su forma de vampiro a su forma original. Va despacio pero el médico espera que se detenga pronto, pero realmente nadie sabe lo que sucede.

Joder. Harry sentía que debería de hacer algo. Después de todo el vampiro salvó la vida de Louis. Incluso aunque no lo hubiera hecho, aun así Harry se sentiría con deseos de ayudar. Era así como era y como había sido criado.

—Sabes que realmente no podemos hacer nada, Harry —Louis suavemente le recordó—. Según tu padre, él es el vampiro original. Estoy muy seguro de que nosotros estaríamos fuera de nuestro elemento con él.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que su pareja tenía razón. Sólo que odiaba quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. —¿Alguien descubrió quién está detrás de todo esa repentina violencia?

—Ni una pista —dijo Pa—. Maverick sospecha que los vampiros rebeldes, pero no hay forma de asegurarlo.

Harry miró a Louis cuando su cara mostró un pequeño ceño fruncido. —¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Probablemente no sea nada.

—De cualquier manera dímelo.

—D parecía conocer a uno de los vampiros que nos atacó —dijo Louis—. Dijo que ese tipo no era muy amable.

—¿El tipo no era muy amable? —Harry arqueó una ceja—. Dices eso.

Louis entrecerró los ojos. —¡Muérdeme*!

_(*. Bite me, aunque literalmente es muérdeme, coloquialmente es una expresión que se usa para mostrar descontento o molestia, como déjalo cállate, lárgate, termina con eso, etc. pero debido al juego de palabras se traduce literal)_

Harry sonrió.

—¿Puedes estar serio por un minuto? —Louis gruñó—. D puede saber quién era ese tipo. Creo que deberíamos hablar con él o al menos Maverick debería hablar con él.

—Prefiero discutir lo de la mordida.

Harry se rió cuando Louis rodó los ojos. Tomó a su pareja y lo abrazó fuerte, besando su bíceps. Hace unas semanas él podría haberle besado la cabeza. Realmente le iba a tomar un tiempo acostumbrarse.

—Bien llamémosle a Maverick y hablaremos con D —dijo Harry.

—Bien, adelante con eso —dijo Pa—, porque yo necesito ir a hablar con Chauncey.

—¿Qué le sucede? —Harry preguntó mientras él veía a su Pa y a sus parejas de matriz, Bryce y Gavin. Sus hermanos se encogieron de hombros, pero Harry podía ver en sus ojos que ellos sabían algo.

—Él...uh. —Pa se frotó el cuello mientras sus ojos veían el porche del frente—. Lo discutiremos después.

A Harry no le gustaba la mierda de los secretos. Si involucraba a su familia, él quería saber. Él no iba a presionar sobre el asunto ahora, pero no iba a esperar mucho para conseguir respuestas.

—Vamos. —Louis jaló a Harry de la sala hacia las escaleras—. Ese no es nuestro asunto.

—Infiernos, si no lo es —Harry gruñó mientras seguía a su pareja a la recámara, donde él había dejado su teléfono celular.

🥀

Louis escuchaba a Harry hablar con Maverick. Vio hacia sus manos, preguntándose cuándo sería un buen momento para decirle a su oso que él estaba sintiendo pánico. Podría estarse acostumbrando a su nuevo cuerpo y a su nueva vida, pero aun tenía sus viejas costumbres y sus viejos miedos.

Uno de ellos era el hecho de que aun quería huir de todo eso. Claro que Harry era genial, pero Louis aun sentía que lo consumía el miedo de que de alguna manera pudiera arruinarlo.

Ahora tenía dos grandes compromisos, permanentes, sobre su regazo desde hace más de un par de semanas, y aun no estaba seguro de qué hacer con todo eso. No es que pudiera hacer algo, pero su mente aun no procesaba completamente lo que le había sucedido.

Louis levantó la vista del escalón en donde se había sentado y vio a Harry recargado en el barandal con su mano sobre el cabello de Louis. No estaba seguro si Harry lo hacía para tranquilizar a Louis o si lo hacía para ser tierno.

Esa era otra cosa. Louis sentía como si sus más privados pensamientos ya no fueran suyos. No es que no le gustara ser capaz de hablar con Harry sin que nadie los oyera. Era el hecho de que todo el mundo merecía tener sus propios pensamientos para si mismo, compartirlos sólo cuando se quería hacerlo.

_—Lo sé, bebé. Es difícil para ambos —_Harry pensó mientras seguía hablando.

Louis se puso de pie, salió como tromba al patio y cruzó frente al establo, hacia el bosque. ¿Qué tan lejos tendría que ir para ser capaz de pensar sin que su pareja oyera casa maldita palabra?

—¡Mierda! —Louis gritó cuando cayó al suelo, un gran oso en su espalda.

_—¿A dónde crees que vas, Louis?_

—Lejos, Maldición. Necesito pensar. Necesito pensar en cómo salir de esta mierda. Necesito...

_—Estás huyendo. ¿Crees que no lo sé? No voy a dejar que salgas corriendo solo. Es demasiado peligroso. Y además, debes de dejar de huir y hablar conmigo. Sé que le temes al compromiso, pero huir no resuelve una maldita cosa._

Louis vio al bosque mientras se acostaba en el suelo. ¿No había pensado hace semanas que quería que Harry estuviera a cargo? ¿Eso lo hacía incapaz? Ahora que Harry estaba a cargo, Louis podía sentir que algo en su interior se rebelaba. ¿Realmente estaba jodido?

La nariz de Harry recorrió la mejilla de Louis, su lengua lamió un lado del cuello de Louis. —Eres mi pareja, amor. Te necesito tanto como tú me necesitas. Estamos enlazados. Si sólo te abres y te conectas conmigo, podemos hacer que esto funcione.

Louis sintió sus lágrimas amenazando salir. Eso es lo que realmente quería, conectarse con alguien, con algún lazo. Sólo una cosa lo detenía para tener lo que más deseaba.

—Estoy asustado, Harry —Louis confesó mientras apoyaba la mejilla en la hierba debajo de él.

_—Lo sé, amor. Lo sé. Y te prometo que siempre seguirás en mi mente cuando sientas deseos de huir, pero no te puedo permitir que huyas, bebé._

Louis se estremeció cuando sintió que Harry cambiaba a su forma humana. El hombre desnudo acostado arriba de él besó un lado de su cuello, su duro pene presionaba el culo de Louis. La sensación de su pareja cubriéndolo era lo que Louis había estado buscando. Quería sentirse protegido, totalmente. Y Harry estaba haciendo justo eso.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices? —Harry gruñó en su oído colocando sus rodillas a los lados de las caderas de Louis—. ¿Por qué no me dices que necesitas que yo esté a cargo, ordenándote?

Louis podía sentir su cuerpo entero ruborizarse cuando sus deseos fueron vocalizados. ¿Cuánto tiempo había querido decírselo a Harry? Quizás eso de la mente tenía sus beneficios.

—Eso no importa. Lo sé ahora. —Harry comenzó a jalar la pretina de los pantalones de Louis.

—¡Espera! —Louis se salió de entre las piernas de Harry, dejando a su pareja arrodillado en la hierba, el bosque estaba justo detrás. Dios, el hombre se veía tan malditamente bien, ahí arrodillado, desnudo y con su duro pene pulsando. Eso era algo bello.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado, estudiando a Louis antes de que Louis derribara a Harry, su pareja cayó de espaldas en la tierra. Louis no perdió tiempo. Tragó a Harry hasta que el vello púbico picaba en su nariz.

—Joder, Louis. Eso es, chupa mi pene. —Harry separó las piernas y empezó a empujarse hacia la boca de Louis. Louis palmeó la parte de atrás de las rodillas de Harry, empujando las piernas hacia atrás mientras chupaba a Harry como si fuera un pirulí*.

_(* Lollipop, pirulí, en otros lugares conocido como paleta, o piruleta)_

Sacó el pene de Harry de sus labios, bajó la cabeza y lamió las bolas de su pareja. Chupó una esfera dentro de su boca, los bañó con su lengua, y entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra. Podía oír los gemidos que salían de su pareja mientras la lengua de Louis giraba, jalando las bolas de Harry con sus labios.

—Chúpalo, bebé.

Louis liberó la caliente piel y tomó el pene de Harry de nuevo en su boca. Levantó la cabeza haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para darle a su pareja la mejor mamada de su historia.

—Lo haces, bebé. Lo haces —Harry gruñó mientras sus dedos se aferraban a la hierba.

Louis estaba desesperado porque lo jodieran, sentir ese largo pene que pasaba entre sus labios dentro de su culo. Pero estaba renuente a dejarlo. Quería ambos. Louis quería todo.

Harry se salió, haciendo que Louis trastabillara en sus rodillas. Su oso se puso de pie, su húmedo y duro eje saltando orgulloso. —Quítate la ropa, Louis —le ordenó.

Louis desgarró los pantalones, tratando desesperadamente de quitárselo. Él sabía lo que Harry quería, y Louis estaba más que feliz de que lo obligaran. Luchó con los lazos de sus botas, sus dedos no cooperaban, temblaban demasiado. Finalmente, los desanudó y se quitó las botas de sus pies. Sólo le tomó unos segundos a Louis quitarse los pantalones. Se rodó hasta que se colocó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su agujero pulsando con la anticipación de ser llenado.

—No, bebé. Sobre tu espalda —dijo Harry colocando una mano en el desnudo trasero de Louis.

Louis vaciló.

—Sobre tu espalda, Louis. Ahora. —La voz de Harry era dura.

Louis se rodó de nuevo, viendo hacia su pareja. Podía sentir los músculos de su abdomen temblar ante la orden, mientras Harry se colocaba entre las piernas de Louis. —Quiero ver tu pene danzando para mi, mientras te jodo, bebé.

Louis asintió, colocó sus manos detrás de sus rodillas y jaló sus piernas hacia atrás. Podría ser igual de grande que Harry ahora, pero Louis no quería ser quien guiaba, nunca.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. No hay una oportunidad en el infierno, amor. Recuerda, ¿quién está sobre su espalda?

Louis le sonrió a su oso. —Te amo, oso.

Harry se rió y escupió en sus dedos. —Sólo lo dices porque voy a joderte en el bosque.

Louis se encogió de hombros. —Quizás.

Harry juguetonamente palmeó su pierna. —También te amo, bebé. Ahora extiéndete.

Louis se carcajeó y jaló las piernas mas hacia atrás, viendo el juguetón brillo en los ojos de Harry cambiar a lujuria. —Joder, bebé. Eres tan malditamente hermoso.

Louis siseó cuando Harry empujó dos dedos sobre el anillo y entonces los abrió como tijeras. Su respiración se volvió jadeante cuando su pareja golpeó su próstata.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Harry lo provocaba mientras apoyaba la mano libre en la pierna de Louis y lo veía con sólo amor en esos ojos verdes. El pecho de Louis se tensó por la manera en que su oso lo veía.

Nadie lo había visto de esa manera antes.

—Tonta pregunta. —Louis jadeó y entonces le sonrió, sintiendo que algo en su interior caía en su lugar. No había nada en el mundo que no haría por su oso. El hombre había pasado sus defensas y envuelto consigo mismo el corazón de Louis. Se comprometió allí mismo que haría todo lo posible para superar su miedo al compromiso. Harry merecía que alguien lo amara completamente y Louis planeaba ser ese hombre—. Infiernos si, me gusta eso.

La expresión de Harry cambió. Si Louis no se equivocaba, vio el brillo de lágrimas en los ojos de Harry. Su pareja se limpió la garganta, bajó la mirada mientras tomaba su pene y lo alineaba con el agujero de Louis. Louis se mordió el labio inferior mientras Harry se empujaba, fácilmente su eje entró en el culo de Louis.

Louis gruñó moviéndose, tratando de que Harry se moviera más rápido. Quería sentir cada parte de su oso en su interior.

—Paciencia, amor.

Louis asintió, sus uñas enterradas en la hierba mientras Harry se empujaba más profundo, llenándolo lentamente. Pensó que él iba a volverse loco para cuando Harry comenzó a moverse. La sensación era jodidamente fantástica.

Harry colocó su mano sobre el abdomen de Louis, sus dedos recorrían su febril piel. Louis moría por envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry, pero temía aplastar al hombre.

—¿Qué te dije, Louis? —Harry gruñó mientras empujaba su pene más duro dentro del culo de Louis—. No soy de vidrio. Ahora rodéame con tus malditas piernas.

Louis sonrió e hizo lo que su pareja le ordenó. Se rió cuando Harry gruñó y asintió, como si Louis estuviera siendo ridículo. Louis hizo su mejor esfuerzo por esconder la sonrisa cuando Harry se empujaba hacia adelante un centímetro, pero su oso no dijo nada acerca de eso.

Pronto olvidó lo que pensaba cuando Harry comenzó a mostrarle a Louis justo lo bien informado que realmente estaba sobre el sexo. El interior de Louis se derretía, su cerebro era un distante recuerdo cuando el pene de Harry comenzó a golpear dentro de su culo, una y otra vez.

—Cerca —Louis le advirtió mientras arqueaba la espalda y enterraba las uñas más profundo dentro de la tierra. Gimió y entonces gritó cuando chorros de semen salieron de su pene, cayendo sobre su pecho. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció mientras sus sentidos hacían un corto circuito.

—¡Louis! —Harry gritó, empujándose hacia su culo con una fuerza brutal. Louis gimió y se retorció mientras Harry se corría en su interior. Acostado, jadeando y con la fresca brisa recorrer su piel. Louis parpadeó, vio a la luna. Ese era el lugar más romántico en el que hubiera tenido sexo, y parecía que sólo iba a mejorar con su oso.

Harry se liberó y se acostó al lado de él, viendo también el cielo. —Siempre trataré de hacer lo mejor para ti, amor.

Y eso era todo lo que Louis podía pedir.

🥀

Harry vio todo alrededor antes de dar un paso de la línea de árboles. Él y sus hermanos habían decidido descubrir qué infiernos sucedía aquí. Ellos habían estado manejando por el camino cuando vieron al padre de Louis hablar con unos hombres en los pastizales en donde la gran batalla tuvo lugar. Afortunadamente para ellos, los hombres conferenciaban muy cerca de la línea de árboles.

Bryce, Chance, y Harry estacionaron la camioneta cerca de kilometro y medio del camino entre el bosque, tratando de acercarse lo suficiente para lograr oír lo que sucedía. Harry estaba enfermo como el infierno de toda esa mierda que había estado sucediendo últimamente. Cuando su familia recién se mudó ahí, era un lugar pacifico para vivir. Eso ya no era así. Si solamente ellos pudieran encontrar el problema de los rebeldes... Ellos eran como cucarachas, se reunían en la oscuridad y huían con el brillo de la luz. Harry iba a exterminar a esos bastardos. 

Los tres caminaron tan silenciosamente como les era posible, hasta que Harry oyó un bajo murmullo de voces. Levantó la mano y le indicó a sus hermanos que se detuvieran.

—Puedes decirle a quien te haya enviado que yo revisé las cenizas del granero, y que nada quedó —el padre de Louis dijo exasperado.

—A él no le va a gustar eso —dijo uno de los hombres con un tono amenazante—. Se suponía que serías tú quien cuidaría la espalda de Clark. ¿Cómo lo encontraron los líderes?

Harry pudo oír un bajo gruñido. No estaba seguro de quién venía, pero sus sentidos se levantaron.

—Mi hijo, Louis.

Harry tuvo que suprimir la urgencia de matar a todos los que estaban parados del otro lado de la línea de los árboles. No le gustaba el hecho de que el nombre de su pareja fuera mencionado en una reunión clandestina.

—Sabes que no cambiará nada, sólo porque se trate de tu hijo. Balstic aun quiere que le pagues por el equipo que los líderes destruyeron. Había mucha sangre humana en ese granero. Ahora tenemos que empezar todo de nuevo.

Harry había oído suficiente. No había manera de que permitiera que se acercaran a Louis. Su pareja ahora podría ser del tamaño de Harry, pero aun necesitaba protección. Estaba enfermo de oír acerca de la droga y de lo que le hacía a la comunidad paranormal.

Eso necesitaba detenerse.

Harry cambió, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo y salieron del bosque atacando a los tres hombres. Para su sorpresa, los tres eran humanos.

—¿Qué infiernos? —uno de los hombres gritó, levantando las manos para protegerse la cara. Bryce entró al bosque y volvió a salir en su forma humana.

—Voy a la camioneta para llamarle a Maverick. —Bryce corrió de nuevo a la línea de árboles. Harry sabía que su hermano iba a cambiar para llegar más rápido a la camioneta. Él detuvo al padre de Louis y le rugió. ¿Cómo podía el hombre hacerle eso a su propia carne y sangre?

—Lindo oso —dijo uno de los hombres tratando de alejarse, Chance lo detuvo con sus mandíbulas en el hombro del hombre, deteniéndolo inmediatamente.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, dos grandes camionetas y su camioneta entraron a la derecha del pastizal, lo cruzaron y se detuvieron a unos seis metros de distancia. Harry vio cómo Maverick salió y cerró la puerta del vehículo. —Oí que alguien sabe el nombre del responsable de la batalla de hace algunas semanas en el campo. —Sus ojos fijos en los tres hombres acostados en el suelo. Harry quería reírse cuando dos de los hombres parecía como si se fueran a orinar.

Eso era demasiado para ser actuado.

—Quiero nombres —Maverick gruñó mientras se cuadraba frente a los hombres acostados—. Quiero saber quién está golpeándome a mi y a los otros.

Cuando nadie habló, el Alfa tomó al hombre más cercano de la camisa y lo levantó, el hombre estaba frente al Alf. —Habla.

—E–Él va a matarme.

El rugido que salió del pecho de Maverick era espantoso mientras sacudía la cabeza. —¿Y yo no?

—No te ofendas, pero él me asusta más.

Harry se preguntaba quién infiernos podía asustar al humano más que Maverick. El shifter medía dos metros diez y parecía que había atravesado las entrañas del infierno. La imagen de rudo motociclista no ayudaba a calmar el efecto.

—Entonces aparentemente no me conoces muy bien. Tengo maneras de hacer que una persona hable. —Maverick entregó al humano que parecía que estuviera respirando dolor. El humano protestó gritando y luchando mientras era llevado al vehículo.

—¿Alguien más le teme al otro hombre más que a mi?

—Su nombre es Balstic —el otro humano ofreció rápida y voluntariamente—. Vive en la ciudad. Puedo dibujarte un mapa.

Maverick asintió y entonces miró al papá de Louis. —No esperaba verte aquí. Veo que no aprendiste la lección.

—Jódete —el papá de Louis dijo molesto—. No te debo una mierda, especialmente no mi lealtad, marica.

La risa de Maverick era profunda y majestuosa. —Veremos eso.

Harry quería desgarrarle la garganta al jodido. ¿Qué importaba con quién se dormía? Él nunca entendió los prejuicios. Harry se apartó cuando uno de los hombres de Maverick se acercó y tomó al padre de Louis. Con lo mucho que odiaba al imbécil, seguía siendo el padre de Louis. Le gruñó a Maverick.

El Alfa inclinó la cabeza hacia Harry y le sonrió. ―¿Compadeces al bastardo, no es así? No voy a matarlo pero voy a enseñarle sobre tratar con traficantes de drogas en mi villa.

Harry asintió.

Eso era todo lo que podía pedir. Con su consciencia limpia, Harry decidió salir a correr. Él se dirigiría a su casa, pero en su forma de oso.

Eso siempre hacía a Louis sonreír.

Harry llegó al porche y vio a Chauncey sentado en el columpio. Su hermano parecía que hubiera perdido a su mejor amigo, que sería su gemelo, Chance. Cambió cuando llegó al escalón inferior. 

—Está bien. No estoy acostumbrado a este hombre serio. ¿Dónde está Chauncey, y qué le has hecho?

Chauncey sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera atrapó el anzuelo. Eso preocupó a Harry. —Háblame, hermano.

Se acercó mientras Chauncey veía al patio, su mirada atormentada. —Encontré a mi pareja.

—¿Eso es algo bueno, verdad? —Harry no podía entender por qué su usualmente juguetón hermano pensaba que era algo malo. Podía haber esperado que Chauncey estuviera dando cigarros...que explotaran.

Chauncey suspiró mientras movía el pie poniendo el columpio en movimiento. —Supongo.

Harry se sentó en el escalón inferior. Sabía que él debería de entrar antes de que la pareja de Roman o de Gavin vieran su culo desnudo, pero su preocupación por su hermano lo evitaba. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Te rechazó? ¿Es un él, verdad? —Podría ser catastrófico si la pareja de Chauncey no lo fuera.

—Si, es un él. Y no, no me rechazó. —Chauncey pasó sus manos por su negro cabello—. Pero tengo que pasar por sus dos papás.

—¿Papás?

Por primera vez en semanas, Chauncey se carcajeó. ―Loco, ¿huh? Él tiene dos papás, y ellos lo apartaron de mí durante la comida en el patio. No pude ni acercarme a tres metros de mi pareja sin que ellos trataran de matarme.

—¿Él es un adulto? —Dios, esperaba que la pareja de Chauncey fuera lo suficientemente mayor. Sabía de hecho que su hermano no tocaría a un menor, pero Chauncey estaría en la luna hasta que el chico fuera adulto, haciendo que todo el mundo quisiera dispararle.

—Él esta en sus veintes.

_«Joder, gracias»._

—¿Entonces cuál es el gran problema? Ellos deben de saber que se desaprueba interferir con una pareja. Estoy impactado de que Maverick permita que ellos te detengan.

Chauncey levantó las manos al aire y resopló. —¡Maverick está del lado de los padres!

Harry quería reírse ante la expresión en la cara de Chauncey pero llevó su mano a la boca. Eso no era de risa sin importar...no realmente...algo. Oh infiernos, si lo era. —¿Qué es él, de la realeza?

—Podrías pensarlo por la manera en que actúan. El que tiene los tatuajes actúa como si quisiera quitarle a su pareja. No lo entiendo —Chauncey gruñía mientras se recargaba—. Joder si sé qué hacer.

—¿Qué dice tu pareja de todo esto?

Chauncey sonrió de oreja a oreja y una risa escapó de sus labios. —La pequeña mierda deslizó un papel con su número de teléfono celular y me dijo que le llamara. Él es humano, así que no estoy muy seguro si sabe sobre el mundo de los shifter.

—Si uno de los padres es shifter, él lo sabe bien. Además vive en casa de Maverick, ¿verdad?

Chauncey asintió.

—Entonces sabe lo suficiente.

—¿Crees que sepa que somos pareja? —Chauncey se oía esperanzado.

—Llámale y descúbrelo. —Harry le dio un guiño a Louis antes de ponerse de pie—. Sólo no permitas que uno de los padres conteste el teléfono —bromeó antes de correr hacia la puerta del frente carcajeándose, Chauncey lo seguía de cerca.

Harry corrió directo hacia Louis. Los brazos de su pareja lo rodearon mientras él seguía carcajeándose. —¿Cuál es la prisa?

—Huye antes de que lo estrangule —dijo Chauncey antes de subir los escalones hacia el segundo piso de dos a la vez. Harry sacudió la cabeza hacia su hermano, antes de ver los azules ojos de su pareja.

—Gracias por salvarme, amor.

—¿Esta él bien? —preguntó Louis—. No pude evitar oír. ―Louis le dio unos pantalones de algodón a Harry que se puso rápidamente.

Harry levantó los brazos y los apoyó en los enormes hombros de Louis. —Él estará bien. Sólo son dos sobreprotectores padres con los que tiene que tratar.

—Y un sobreprotector Alfa, por lo que oí. —Louis caminó con Harry hacia la cocina.

—Si, eso también. —Harry sonrió cuando vio a su Pa y a D sentados ante la mesa de la cocina. Su Pa deslizó una taza de café hacia el vampiro.

Pa señaló con su mano la taza con una sonrisa en su cara. —Solo un trago. El café cura todo.

Harry no estaba seguro de lo que D trataba de curar, pero tenía curiosidad acerca del lobo. —¿Si no te molesta que te pregunte, D, por qué evitas a tu pareja?

D levantó la cabeza y vio a Harry. —Me molesta.

Harry levantó las manos frente a su cuerpo. —Es solo una pregunta. No necesitas arrancarme la cabeza.

D rodó los ojos. —No es divertido.

Harry había creído que lo era.

—Déjalo ser. Si él no quiere hablar sobre eso, déjalo pasar —Louis reprendió a Harry.

Harry gruñó pero no le dijo otra palabra al vampiro sobre el shifter. —¿Han sabido algo acerca de Christian?

Pa asintió. —Está mejorando. El médico dice que sus cambios incontrolables se detuvieron y él está teniendo la palidez de antes. Sus parejas estaban volviendo a todos locos, siseando y atacando a cualquiera que se acercaba. Eso ha hecho difícil como el infierno examinarlo.

Harry estaba aliviado al saber que el vampiro se estaba recuperando. Podía sentir a Louis relajarse a su lado. Ambos estaban preocupados por el Príncipe. —Cuándo él se levante, me gustaría ir a verlo y darle las gracias por salvar la vida de Louis.

Pa sonrió. —Eso sería lindo. Pero sospecho que pasará un tiempo antes de que él acepte compañía. Y vas a tener que pasar por los dos pequeños príncipes, eso no es fácil—. Se rio.

—Necesito hablarte de algo más —dijo Harry guiando a Louis a una silla.

—¿Es malo? —Louis preguntó mientras se sentaba.

Harry dejó salir el aliento y entonces relató lo que había sucedido en el campo justo cuando Bryce y Chance entraban en la cocina.

—Seguro como una mierda que no quiero ser esos tipos ―dijo Chance mientras se servía una taza de café—. Maverick es un loco hijo de perra al que nunca quiero ver enojado.

—Amén —Harry agregó. Ya eran dos veces que él había estado cerca cuando el Alfa estaba enojado con alguien más. Eso hacía a un hombre no querer tener nada que ver con él.

—¿Balstic? —D vio alrededor del cuarto—. ¿Seguro que ese nombre fue el que dijeron?

Los tres hermanos asintieron mientras veían a D. —¿Por qué?

—Oh niño. Eso no es bueno. —D movía las manos preocupado frente a él—. No es bueno para nada.

—Escúpelo, D —Louis dijo al lado de él.

—Bueno... —D se lamió los labios y vio a todos alrededor—. Balstic es mi tío, y él continuamente viaja al reino de los demonios. Si él es al que mencionaron como el que hizo el golpe a los cuatro lideres, entonces será mejor que crean que hay alguien más detrás de eso. Él es malo con letras mayúsculas. M-A-L-O, pero no es el sol más brillante.

—Llamaré a Maverick —dijo Pa apartándose de la mesa.

Harry suspiró. Él estaba hecho todo un lío ahora. Todo lo que quería era tomar a su pareja y acurrucarse con él.

—¿Acurrucarte? ¿En serio?

Harry no entendía por qué su pareja se oía tan sorprendida, pero si lo llevaba arriba lo iba a nalguear.

Louis soltó una carcajada frente a la mesa y las lágrimas rodaron por su cara. Harry tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, esperando que su pareja recuperara algo de control.

—¿Les importa compartir? —Chance preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—No en esta vida —Harry gruñó. Después de un momento, una sonrisa se formó en la cara de Harry. El sonido de las carcajadas de su pareja le recordó que Louis estaba vivo y podía carcajearse. Ellos tenían un largo camino por delante para vencer los miedos de Louis y lo desconocido, pero mientras ellos se apoyaran uno en el otro, podrían manejar lo que fuera que apareciera en su camino.

—Tienes razón en eso, oso.

Harry se rió y pasó su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Louis disfrutando la noche con su familia y su pareja. ¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?

🥀

Chauncey sacó su teléfono celular y se sentó a un lado de la cama. Estaba tan nervioso como el infierno, pero necesitaba oír la voz de su pareja. Eso era música y hacía que el corazón de Chauncey latiera más duro de lo que pudiera recordar.

Tomó el pequeño pedazo de papel de un lado de la cama y marcó, tamborileando su pulgar sobre su muslo mientras esperaba oír la dorada voz.

—¿Hola?

Chauncey sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose un tonto mientras inhalaba profundamente. —Hey, soy yo. 

** _Fin._ **


End file.
